Monsters in the Dark
by cassy7
Summary: Fourth in family series. Dave falls in love only to be turned down and Hallowween turns into a night of terror.
1. Disclaimer and Information

Disclaimer and Information

I do not own anything. I especially do not own any of the characters. For the most part they are real people. I enjoy writing and having people read what I write. I am not making any money off this. Nor am I grammar perfect. I don't have a beta reader. So deal with the misspellings and such.

This is the fourth story in the family series. It continues about three weeks after Ghosts.

Like always, everyone but the Texans live in Connecticut. Dave has been married and divorced in the past but he never had children.

I think that's all you need to know for right now.

_Happy reading_


	2. Shadows and Problems

Friday October 18th

_Looking up from her book she was shocked to see the bright sunlight had been replaced by dark menacing shadows. Even the streetlights seemed to dim as fog began to curl around her ankles. From far off she could hear the screams of children, helpless as the monsters began attacking. Panting she began to run, crossing the playground as she caught a glimpse of dark shapes. She screamed in frustration as they slipped around trees and out of sight. Desperate she swung around in a circle, the haunting cries echoing in her ears._

She woke with a scream, her heart pounding and her skin slick with sweat. Shaking her head she realized the ringing of the phone was what had pulled her out of the darkness. Relieved that it had ended the nightmare before it could go any further she sat up, swinging her legs over on the side of the bed and willing her body to calm down.

Angry when she realized she was still shaky after five minutes of deep breathing she jumped out of bed and began pacing. 'Why am I having the nightmare now, when I have not had it in months? What brought it back?' She asked her self, cursing as she stumbled and knocked her shin against the dresser.

Deciding she was calm enough she wandered towards the kitchen and its heavenly coffeepot. Stopping in the middle of the living room she turned towards the closed door on her right. 'Probably not a good thing right now. I need coffee and a shower and then I will feel human enough to deal with everything.' She lectured herself. Despite her words of warning she changed direction, walking over and opening the door gently.

Giving a soft cry she crossed the room to the wall of pictures, children that had been lost to the shadow. Tracing a finger over the smiling faces she greeted each one. 'Jonathan, missing since 2003. You would be ten now. Gracie Ann, I talk to your mom every week. She is starting to lose hope. Leslie, you would be driving this year. Wouldn't that terrify everyone.' Making them all a silent promise she turned, her gaze landing on the picture on her desk. Her breath caught in her throat before she turned and ran out the door.

She was just coming out of the shower when the phone rang, reminding her that someone had called earlier waking her up. Grabbing the bedroom extension she gave a gruff hello.

"Jayden?" The voice on the other line asked.

"Steph? Are you okay? You sound really bad." Jayden answered, pulling clothes out of her closet as she listened to her friend's ragged breathing.

"Yea, but between Paul and the baby I'm going to check my self in the hospital and never come out." The younger girl answered.

"Well you really can't blame the baby. He's not even here yet." The red head laughed, bending over to shake out her hair.

She could just barely make out her friend's next words. "You want me to go to the doctor with you? Where's Paul? The last time I talked to you he had sworn to be with you for everything."

"Yea well, what it is you always say, never believe a man?" Steph answered bitterly, thinking over the events of the morning.

Earlier this morning.

"I can't go with you today to the doctor. I'm not even in town."

Stephanie McMahon Levesque stared at the phone in disbelief. "Please tell me you did not just say that."

Paul glanced at his schedule in confusion. "Your doctor's appointments are every two weeks. Why are you having one today?"

"The closer I get to my due date the more I have to go. Especially with all the complications I've had." She said pointedly. "I told you all this last week." She added in a hard voice.

"It must have gone completely over my head. I'm sorry but I've had a lot going on. Why didn't you say anything this morning when I left?" He asked shutting his eyes.

"I was a little too sick this morning to notice much of anything. I thought you were just going out for a little while, not getting on a plane." She practically shouted.

"This appointment's not that big a deal right? Just a little check up? Why don't you call someone to go with you? One of your friends, then you could go out and have lunch before going back on bed rest." He suggested, desperate to calm her down before she busted his ear drum.

"I don't want someone else and I am on bed rest for a reason. Why don't you just fly home and go with me?" She bit off, rubbing her belly as she felt a few twinges of pain.

"Steph I can't do that. I promised your dad that I would do this for him." Paul argued, hating that he was having to upset her.

"Daddy will understand. I want you here." She insisted.

"That's not possible. But as soon as the show is over I will fly back." He said, trying to pacify her.

"Don't bother."

Slamming down the phone she rushed into the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet before the thick yellow bile came up. Gagging at the taste she rocked back on her heels and bent over as much as her large stomach would allow, resting her hear on the cool porcelain.

"Here this will help." Delaney said, placing a cold washcloth on the back of her neck while using another to wipe the sweaty face.

"Thanks" Stephanie croaked.

"Why don't you come in here and lie down. I'll shut the shades so it will be quiet and cool." Laney said soothingly, assisting the fragile woman into the bedroom.

Laying down Stephanie curled her arms protectively around her abdomen as tears ran down her cheeks.

Present time.

"Steph?" Jayden asked, hearing her friend sniff back tears.

"It's okay. Can you come? It's not something I can do by myself." She asked quietly, aching for some support.

"Of course. If fact, why don't I come over now and we can talk about nursery stuff." Jayden answered, her heart cracking at the pain in her friend's voice.

* * *

Across Town

Journey looked up from her computer and blinked at the clock. Three hours had passed since she had moved and her muscles where beginning to scream in protest. Looking back at her screen she reread the two measly paragraphs that she had managed to write during that time. Growling in disgust she stomped into the kitchen to get some brain food.

Stopping in front of the refrigerator she spotted a note written in Dave's handwriting. Scowling she ripped the paper off the door, sending the fish magnet flying across the room. Crumbling the paper in her hand she remembered the conversation the night before.

Thursday night

Journey wandered into the living room, smiling as she watched her family battle it out with their football game.

"You all are going to Chicago this weekend aren't you? I want to go."

"Why?" Randy asked glancing back at her. "John's not coming back until next week."

"I get bored at home all alone. And John's not the only friend I have there." She retorted, smacking the back of her head.

"You mean you're scared with Halloween only two weeks away. All the ghosts and goblins are out." He teased back, groaning as his pass was intercepted.

"Don't you have midterms coming up?" Dave asked turning to look at her as game paused to load.

"Yea, for the two classes that let me sign up late. And one of them's English." She groaned.

"What's so bad about that?" Dave asked, lifting an eyebrow at her.

"Haven't you heard her talk? She barely speaks English. Mostly she just points and grunts." Randy said laughing.

Dave waited until she had smacked the young man in the back of the head before motioning for an answer.

"Dave, I am a math person. English is a foreign concept to me. Randy, keep your mouth shut. They want a ten page report for midterm. How the hell do you get ten pages out of anything?" She asked.

"By researching the subject. By actually getting up and doing it." The older man said pointedly.

Grumbling under her breath about slave drivers she pulled out her laptop and hit the key for the search engine. Tying in the topic of her paper she made a face at the number of results it gave her.

Ten minutes later Randy laid down his controller as the final score flashed across the screen. "So are you coming with us? Cause Chicago's got this great new club and a bunch of us are planning on going."

Before she could reply Dave spoke up. "She can't go. She needs to work on her paper."

"Dave!" Journey whined in surprise.

"While you're under my roof it's my rules kinda thing. Get that report done and then you can come out and play." He instructed.

"You can't be serious." She said, staring at him in disbelief.

"But I am." He said calmly, turning off the game.

Journey swung her gaze to Randy, who held up his hands. "Don't get me involved." He said grabbing his keys and heading out the door.

"Tryant"

"Is there something you want to say?" Dave asked, turning to give her a stern look.

Biting her lip to keep her mouth shut she pulled out her notebook and began writing down references.

* * *

All women's Care office

Present time

"Mrs. Levesque, if you will come with me." The nurse said, holding open the door between the office and reception area. Leading the very pregnant woman down the hall the short nurse stopped at a scale.

"If you could just weigh in please." The nurse asked, turning to the appropriate page in the folder she carried.

Stephanie turned to her best friend and made a face. "This is the part I hate the most."

Jayden Anderson laughed. "I would have thought it would be the vag exams."

Stephanie waited until the nurse was once again ahead of them before responding. "Are you kidding? The only action I've gotten in the last month has been from my OB."

Jayden burst out laughing, causing the nurse to look back at them reproachfully. "Paul just doesn't want to make things worse. You've had so many problems with the baby." She told her friend once they were alone in the exam room.

"I don't know. Sometimes I believe the rumors that he only married me for my money." Steph said somberly as she changed into the hideous paper gown.

"Don't ask me to go there. I am completely anti-man remember. Personally I think we are all better off without them."

"I might agree with you but only till this baby is born. You just haven't met the right guy yet." She reassured her friend.

"Even if I did meet him I couldn't offer him anything. I just couldn't go through that again." The red head answered, turning to stare at the wall.

"Okay, let's talk about something different before we both get depressed. What's Laney dong today?"

"I made her go have some fun. Poor girl. I hate her being stuck with me but I can't bear the thought of being alone either." Steph said sighing.

"I think she has enjoyed playing nurse. She would have gotten a kick out of coming here today." Jayden grinned at her friend.

Steph grimaced. "I think this is just a little too personable for thirteen." She said adjusting the stirrups on the bed and causing Jayden to laugh.

"Stephanie, how are you feeling today?" Dr. Ross asked, walking into the room.

"Okay right now. Just a slight headache. But I was really sick this morning. I couldn't stop vomiting and my vision was all blurry." She admitted.

"Any belly pain?" The doctor asked making notations in his chart.

"Yea, but I don't think its part of the pregnancy. It seems to be more under my right breast." She said indicating the area. "Is everything okay?" She asked growing concerned at the look on his face.

"Actually, we have a very bad problem, one that is going to endanger your health and the health of your baby."


	3. What's wrong?

Do you know that over a hundred people pulled up the story and read the first chapter but only three people took the time to review. We are trying to entertain you and we can't do it properly unless we get feedback. And it doesn't even take two minutes. So what's your excuse?

Okay I am off my soapbox now. I don't mean to insult anyone but its a little irritating when the counter shows what's going on but no one's responding. However I did get three very special reviews from three very special people who have taken the time to review every chapter of all four of my stories. I thank them form the bottom of my heart.

Latisha—Thank you. I can't believe you even reviewed the disclaimer. And don't get impatient. Jayden has a lot of secrets and its going to take a while to find them all out.

Phenoix—I'm glad you like the beginning. It's just going to get more intense from here on out.

Myth—Thank you so much for your support. Once again your comments inspire me to keep writing.

For this story I am going to try to give myself deadlines. So each time I update I will try and let you know when the next chapter is going up. And when I say a day look for it that night. I work nightshift and sleep during the day even on my days off.

Speaking of which, due to the number of hurricane victims we have received and the fact that a bunch of our nurses are going to baton rouge to set up a hospital and the rest of us are covering for them—I don't have a day off the next two weeks. However because I already have it almost done I plan on posting chap 3—uneasy silence Wednesday. I hope.

Anyway on to the story. Happy reading.

* * *

Laney flipped off the football game she had been watching, unable to concentrate on the action. Looking over she stared at the pictures lining the wall. Paul and Steph at the beach, their wedding picture, a picture of them when they first found out she was pregnant.

"They are so happy together. What happened?" She asked the empty room. Receiving no answer she flopped back on the couch, going over the mornings events in her head. Deciding that Steph had cried over her husband far too often lately the young girl grabbed the phone and punched in a series of numbers.

"Hello." A deep voice answered.

"Paul are you okay?" She asked hugging a pillow to her chest.

"Laney, I know Steph is really upset and if I could be there with her I would be. It's just not possible at this time." He told her, his voice tired. He slumped into the first available chair.

Hearing something in his voice she got up to pace. "But what are you doing that's so important?" She asked frowning.

"I don't have time for this. Why don't you go out and have some fun." He suggested hopefully.

"Paul, you're really disappointing me. I never figured you for someone who would abandon his wife and child." Stopping in front of the wedding picture she glared at his image.

"Damn it Laney I am not abandoning them. I am trying to keep them safe." Paul roared, pounding his fist into a table.

"Safe? Safe from what?" The young girl asked bewildered.

Paul's expression hardened. "Laney, for once in your short life keep your nose out of other people's business." He bit out.

Shocked silence hung over the line.

"You didn't mean that." She finally whispered.

"I just need you to leave this alone for a little while." Paul said his voice once again that of a tired old man.

"Sure what ever. Let me talk to my father." She responded in a flat voice. Reaching up she wiped away a tear.

"If you want to go home I would understand." He said softly.

"I'm sure that's what you want but unlike you I actually care about your wife. Let me talk to my father." She demanded her voice shaky.

"I don't want you to go home. No matter what is going on right now I love you. Steph probably would not have made it this far if it wasn't for you." He told her, feeling miserable.

"LET ME TALK TO MY FATHER." She shouted.

"I'm sorry, but I can't." Paul said before hanging up.

Laney stared at the phone in disbelief.. "Well I guess Steph's not the only one with hormone problems." She muttered as she sniffed back tears. Angry and hurt she flopped back on the couch and began channel surfing, her mind replaying the conversation that had just taken place.

Her thoughts where interrupted by a commercial of horses running across a wide open plain. 'Reminds me of home.' She smiled thinking of her horse. Reaching over she picked up the phone from where she had dropped it and punched in her father's number.

"Hello." His deep voice answered.

"Hi daddy." She greeted him softly.

"Hey darling. What's wrong with my favorite girl?"

"How do you know something's wrong?"

"I can hear it in your voice. So spill." He demanded.

Grumbling she told him the story of what had happened that morning. ""And then, when I asked him to let me talk to you he wouldn't." She ended.

"Well he couldn't have darling. He's not here." Mark told her.

"Are you sure?" She asked in disbelief.

"Since I just came from talking to Vince, yeah I am." He answered confused.

Laney stared off into space. "But then he lied to Steph. How could he do that to her?" She cried.

"Did he actually say he was going to be here?" Her father asked gently.

"Well no, but where else would he be. What else would be so important that he would leave Steph at a time like this?" The young girl asked hotly.

Mark signed at his daughter's theatrics. "He could be doing anything. We just have to trust him." He admonished her.

Laney glanced around the room before asking him. "Do you think he could be having an affair?" She whispered.

"That's not very trusting. Is that what Steph thinks?" Mark asked sternly.

"No that's what I think. Steph thinks he just married her for the company and now that she's fat and ugly he doesn't want her anymore." She informed him.

"Well Steph has a reason. She's pregnant. You however are condemning a friend without proof and that's not how I raised you." He warned her.

"I don't feel very friendly towards him right now." She said softly, ashamed of what she had been thinking.

After saying goodbye to his daughter Mark walked up the hall and into a locker room, finding his two friends along the back wall.

"I just talked to Laney. Apparently Paul missed a big doctor's appointment this morning." He announced.

"Do you think something else happened?" Shawn asked sitting forward.

"Laney said he wasn't acting like himself and that he said some really cruel things to her." Mark added, reaching into his bag for his boots.

Shawn sat forward. "She okay?" He asked.

"She's hurt but I'm betting she said some things to him too. She thinks he's having an affair." The older man said frowning.

"That's a logical explanation for the way he's been acting." Shawn pointed out.

"Anyone who knows Paul wouldn't think that." Mark growled.

"With all the stress the baby has caused it's a very logical explanation. Laney's not the only one thinking it." Dave spoke up.

The three were silent as they thought about that grim fact. After a couple minutes Mark turned to Dave.

"So what were you thinking about so hard when I walked in? I didn't even think you were paying attention to our conversation." He asked him.

"Mmmm, oh I was just thinking about the prank that occurred earlier." Dave admitted.

"The one where Shelton had the water balloon war and soaked about half the set?" Shawn asked grinning.

"Yea. It could have been really dangerous. Those balloons landed on a lot of the electrical equipment. They could have easily started a fire." The grim man pointed out.

"Shelton is the ultimate prankster. A day doesn't go by that he isn't doing something to someone. It's never bothered you much before. What changed?" Shawn asked frowning.

"Randy." Mark answered looking at Dave for confirmation.

Dave nodded. "I don't like him involved in the kind of stuff that went on today. Someone could have easily got hurt. Randy's been hanging out with Shelton a lot since John's been gone." He shook his head. "I never thought I'd be glad to see Cena." He added causing the others to laugh.

"Have you talked to him?" Mark asked glancing up from his bag.

"And say what? I forbid you to be friends with Shelton. That would go real well. No, I hoping John will be a good influence on him."

The two men stared at him in disbelief.

"You never know." Dave defended himself.

* * *

All Women's Care Exam room

"I know we diagnosed you with PIH earlier in the pregnancy. Did you understand everything we talked about?" Dr. Ross asked his patient.

"Pregnancy induced hypertension. Basically when a normal healthy person gets high blood pressure while pregnant. But we have been treating it with bed rest and hydralizine. Blood pressure medicine." She added at Jayden's confused look.

"PIH can result in a disorder known as preeclampsia. This typically develops after the twentieth week of pregnancy." The somber doctor informed them.

"I'm 29 weeks." Stephanie clarified.

"I've had patients not develop the disorder until they were in labor."

"How does this differ from what she had before?" Jayden asked, concerned for her friend.

"It is a more severe condition. Besides the blood pressure increase you have severe swelling to the extremities and face." He said indicating her swollen fingers. "Your vision will become blurry; the retinas' may detach resulting in blindness. Fluid can leak into the lungs causing shortness of breath even when you're sitting. Your liver," He pointed to the area she had indicated the pain had been earlier, "can swell. Your kidneys will shut down and your brain will swell causing seizures and coma."

"Is it treatable?" Jayden asked when Steph seemed frozen in shock.

The doctor frowned in thought. "Manageable. The only real treatment is delivery of the baby."

"What will happen if the condition is not managed?" The red head asked in horror, grabbing her friend's clammy hand.

"Blindness, liver rupture, brain damage, death." The doctor answered truthfully.

"What kind of treatment are we looking at?" Stephanie asked speaking in a hoarse voice.

"Admission to the hospital for the remainder of your pregnancy, cardiac and fetal monitoring, magnesium to prevent seizures and stronger blood pressure medications."

"You cannot expect me to stay in the hospital for the next two months." She exclaimed.

"No I don't. I honestly don't think we are going to make it that long. In order to save your life we are going to have to induce labor and deliver early." The older man admitted.

"How early?" She asked putting her hand protectively over her belly.

"I don't know. If possible we need to wait until you are 34 weeks. The baby's lungs should be fully developed by then. But with your condition escalating so fast I don't think we are going to make it."

"What happens if we don't make it?" Jayden asked as her friend dug frantically for her phone.

Dr. Ross waited until his patient had settled down before answering. "With the right neonatal care the baby should survive. That's why I would like to admit you to Hartford hospital instead of St. Chris. They have one of the best neonatal units in the country." He paused and looked his patient in the eye. "You've seen stories of preemies that are so small they fit in your hand. It's not going to be easy if he survives."

"I need my husband." Steph said faintly. "I can't get a hold of him. Where is he?"


	4. No answer

I know that I promised you a chapter last Wednesday and I'm running late. But I have a good reason. My wisdom tooth came in. I didn't think anything could hurt that bad. Apparently it cut into the muscle in the back of my mouth. I had to have surgery to get them cut out. Which is a really big deal because I've never had any kind of medical procedure done to me before and I was scared to death. This was all during my marathon work week. The only day I got off was the day of the actual surgery. But it's all over now and I'm off most of this week.

So here is the promised chapter. The chapter actually turned out to be really long and it kinda disrupted the flow so I cut it in half and made two chapters. So this one is a little short.

And no there is no threat about reviewing. I only do that once a story.

Latisha—I like putting medical information in because it's what I know. Though I have to admit that I had to look some stuff up. OB is not my field of expertise,.

Phenoix—For some reason when I am working on one story the next story pops in my head. I have been think a lot about the fifth story, certifiably insane. This isn't the end of the family.

Myth—I love the idea of Shelton as a prankster. But it's hard to come up with pranks for him to do. I am glad you are keeping up with the story this time. I love reading your thoughts.

Fidelitas-- Way to go picking up on the tired and frustrated part of Paul. It's good to hear from you again.

Missphilippinessuperstar and Takerlover 21—Thanks for taking the time to review. Its always nice to hear from someone new. I hope I can provide you with a good story.

* * *

Mailboxes Unlimited

The clerk looked nervously at the big man pacing the lobby of the small store. Picking up the phone he quickly punched in his supervisor's home phone number.

"Mr. Henderson, we have a very big problem."

"Take care of it Johnson. I have important things to do all afternoon." The thin voice answered.

"Mr. Henderson, I don't think you realize how serious the situation is. Watering your houseplants can wait." The teenager whispered. He carefully peaked around his computer terminal, flinching to find the stranger standing two feet away.

"What the….. Are you making fun of me? I should fire your lazy butt for calling me like this." The voice was silent for a few minutes, allowing the threat to sink in. "Since you seem to be so incompetent I'm coming in. Try not to break anything before I get there."

The young man placed the receiver in its cradle. "He said he's coming." He said without looking up.

"I heard him." Paul Levesque said dryly. "He sounds like a pleasant person to work for."

The clerk shrugged. "Most of the time he's not here. So I can pretty much do what I want."

"Except give me the information I need." Paul growled when the kid shrugged.

Hearing a series of beeps he reached for his phone, swearing as he read the message on the screen.

"Batteries dead." He said in response to the kid's silent question. "I have a very pregnant wife at home."

* * *

"Lo?" Laney asked answering the phone with one hand as she surveyed the contents of the frig.

"Laney" Jayden started.

"Hey, did you all go out to eat? If you didn't I can start making something. Or better yet you can grab something on the way back. If you have already eaten can you grab me something? I'm starving." The young girl rambled, making a face at a bowl of wilted salad.

"Laney!" Jayden said firmly, grabbing the teenager's attention. "Have you talked to Paul?"

"Yea, shortly after you two left. If you can call what we had a conversation. Is something wrong?" She asked shutting the refrigerator door and wandering around the kitchen.

"Do you think you could call him again, see if he will answer?" Jayden asked, ignoring the other girl's question.

"Sure, but what do I tell him?" Laney asked, confused and worried.

"Tell him to call Steph ASAP. And call me back right away okay."

Not taking the time to say goodbye Laney hung up the phone and punched in Paul's cell phone number.

"One ring two ring voice mail. He's got his phone turned off." She muttered to herself. Biting her lip she hit the speed dial number for Jayden.

"He's got his phone turned off. What's going on?" She asked as soon as the other girl answered.

"Steph's condition has worsened and they're admitting her to the hospital. She's freaking out and of course her dead beat husband is no where around." Jayden answered bitterly, sinking into the rock hard waiting room chair.

"Is she okay? The baby's okay right? Is it just dehydration or is it something worse?" Laney asked her words coming out as fast as a speeding train.

"Something worse. But they have her hooked to so many wires that she has to be okay. What she needs most is Paul." The red head answered, sighing in frustration.

"I'll call my dad. Maybe he knows where Paul is and he can let Vince know what's going on."

Jayden smiled in relief. "That would be great. Thanks. I don't want to leave her."

"Is she at St Chris? I'll pack some stuff for her and bring it up. That would probably make her more comfortable." The young girl asked, mentally planning the overnight bag she would pack.

"I'm sure she would appreciate that. But she's at Hartford Hospital. They said they would be able to take care of the baby better here."

"Not a problem. Just tell her to stay calm. Everything's going to be okay." Hanging up the phone Laney hurriedly rushed up to Steph's bedroom while punching in her father's number.

The phone rang five times before the voicemail picked up. "This is not the time. Why do you not have your phone with you?" She shouted before hanging up.

"Think, think. What do I do now?" Glancing wildly around the room she spotted the address book on the bedside table. "Yes yes yes."

Grabbing it she rapidly flipped through scanning the names. "Vince, that'll work." Repeating the numbers to herself she punched in the buttons.

"McMahon." The voice grumbled over the phone.

"Vince, this is Delaney Calloway. I'm calling about Steph."

"What? What's wrong?"

"She went to her doctor's appointment and they admitted her to Hartford Hospital and it sounds pretty serious. And nobody can get a hold of Paul." She explained.

"Is she having the baby?" Vince asked his voice gruff.

"I don't think so but I don't know hardly anything. Do you know where Paul is?" She asked pacing around the room.

Vince shifted some papers around on his desk. "He called a little while ago. His phone's dead but you can reach him at this number." He rattled some numbers off. "Tell Steph I'm on my way down."

Laney stared at the number she had copied. "That's a local number. I thought he was out of town."

Shrugging she punched in the numbers.

"Lentos Florist. How can I help you?" A voice answered.

"Can I speak with Paul Levesque please? It's an emergency." She asked confused.

"Hello?" Paul asked picking up the phone.

"Paul!" Laney said in relief. "We couldn't get a hold of you and…."

Paul cut her off angrily. "Laney I thought I told you to leave it alone."

"Steph's in the hospital and something's wrong." Laney rushed out before he could hang up.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Stephanie went to her doctor's appt and they admitted her to the hospital. I don't know what's wrong. They couldn't get a hold of you so I called Vince. He gave me this number."

Laney gritted her teeth at the silence on the line. "I suggest you get to the hospital. She's scared to death and you're not making it any easier."

Hanging up Laney sped around the room gathering the necessary items. "What else would Steph need? Baby bag, tooth brush, hair stuff, nightgown, current book" Packing each item she headed for the stairs before stopping.

"How am I supposed to get there?"

* * *

Randy jogged up the steps to the arena, glancing at his watch worriedly. Reaching for the door handle he was thrown off balance when it was opened from the inside.

"Vince, I know I had ring time and I'm running late, it's just that… Are you okay?" He asked, noticing the pinched expression on the older man's face.

"Steph and the baby are sick. I need to pick up Linda and get to the hospital." Vince answered distractedly pushing past the younger man and heading for the limo.

"Is there anything I can do?" Randy asked concerned.

"Yea, stop throwing water balloons around the electrical equipment." Vince threw over his shoulder.

Randy winced. "Sure, no problem." He muttered to himself.

"Busted." Shelton said coming up behind the young man.

"How is it that I get caught and you didn't?" He asked.

"I've been doing it a lot longer and I'm better at it than you?" Shelton asked mischievously.

"Yea right." Randy sneered.

"Actually I was looking for you. I was planning on putting some spiders in the 'masterpiece's' bag. You know how scared he is of them."

"A couple of plastic spiders aren't going to do much." Randy pointed out.

"No but they will get him to let his guard down so that he won't be expecting the real spider I'm going to put in the bottom." He said holding up the box containing a giant wolf spider. "Interested?"

"I don't know." Randy eyed the spider. "But I guess a couple more minutes won't matter."

Dave looked up to see Randy making his way down the ramp to the ring. "I thought you were going to be here a half hour a go?"

"I got held up." The young man shrugged.

"Why are you smiling like that? What did you do?" The older man asked suspiciously.

"Why do you automatically think I did something?" Randy asked innocently.

"Oh I don't know. Sixth sense where you're concerned?" Dave snapped, narrowing his eyes.

Randy shrugged and made his way over to Shawn and Mark. "Bad call?" He asked noticing the expression on Mark's face as he flipped off his cell phone.

Mark frowned. "Laney left a frantic message while I was in the ring. Now she won't answer the phone."

"It's probably about Steph. Vince left a little while ago in a hurry." Randy offered.

"Why?" The three older men asked as one.

"I didn't get a whole lot of information." Randy answered, not noticing the look they shared.

"That's probably it but I would feel better if I could talk to my daughter."


	5. Make me happy

Wow I got some awesome reviews on the last chapter. Thanks everyone for taking the time to review.

Latisha—I never took it as anything but a compliment. I enjoy writing what I know about. Just wait until Steph goes into labor. Thanks for the encouragement.

Phenoix—Thanks for the get well comment. I haven't had a bit of trouble since the day they came out.

Takerlover21—Laney is a still a kid and she doesn't know when to stop. How much trouble will it get her in? I guess we both just have to wait to find out.

Miss Philippines superstar—Thanks for reviewing.

Fidelitas—I like the thought of throwing the McMahons in this. They are Steph's parents. I'm glad you like the story line.

Insane Zula-- Yea a new review. I'm ecstatic. Thank you so much.

Myth—You crack me up. I check my email at work a lot and nobody could understand what I was laughing at. I hope you like Master's reaction.

On with the story. Happy reading

* * *

"I need my daughter's room number." Vince McMahon requested.

"Name please." The blue coated volunteer asked.

"Stephanie McMahon Levesque." He said drumming his fingers on the counter.

"Oh she's in OB." The woman said, looking up from her computer. "Room 619. That's on the sixth…" She trailed off as the well dressed couple walked away without acknowledging her words.

"Why here damn it? This hospital is ancient and decrepit. Look at this place." Vince muttered hitting the elevator button for the third time.

"I'm sure Dr. Ross had a good reason. And if not we'll move her." Linda said staring determinedly at the wall.

Vince glanced at his wife. "She's a McMahon. She's going to be okay. ." He said putting his arm around her.

"She better be." Shrugging off his arm she strode briskly into the elevator leaving him starring after her. Muttering about stubborn females he followed her in.

The couple was silent as they ascended; thankful they had the small space to themselves.

Taking the lead once the doors opened Vince led his wife down the left branch of hallway towards the OB waiting room. Going past the nursery windows he paused, staring in at the squalling bundles of joy.

"She hasn't had the baby." A voice spoke up behind them.

"What's wrong with her?" Vince demanded turning to face his son in law.

Paul sighed in frustration. "I don't know. She's refusing to see me and no one will tell me anything."

"Why haven't you gone in there and demanded answers from her?" The older man asked gruffly.

"It's a locked unit because of the babies. I can't get past the doors." He answered staring at the double doors at the end of the hall.

"I'll go talk to her." Linda said, squeezing Paul's arm as she walked past.

"If something's wrong Linda will find out what it is. Why don't we go sit down while we wait?" Vince suggested.

"I'm tired of waiting." Paul grumbled but allowed the older man to lead him to a chair.

"So did you find anything out?" Vince asked after several minutes of silence.

Paul shrugged. "Not much. The florist was a washout. The guy paid cash and they were too busy for anyone to remember what he looked like."

"What about the mailbox place?" Vince inquired when Paul remained silent.

"I had to wait over an hour for the prick of a manager to come in. Total waste of time. He refused to tell me anything off the computer records. Said it was confidential." He answered sneering.

"Did you bribe him?"

"It's what he wanted and I was too pissed off to give it to him. I doubt he had any information anyway. He has to be one of the sloppiest and laziest people I have ever met. Too bad the kid wasn't working that night. He could have gotten us something." Paul said, staring down the hall thoughtfully.

"So what's next? Have you checked…" Vince trailed off as the younger man motioned down the hall.

"We have company."

* * *

"Paul's here." Laney stated stopping.

"Is that a problem?" Journey asked looking back at her.

She shrugged. "We aren't getting along too good right now."

"So you want me to be the one to go ahead and ask what's going on." The older girl guessed.

Laney gave her a fake smile. "Please."

"Scaredy cat." Journey taunted, crossing her arms.

"I'm not scared. I'm angry. Big difference." Laney defended herself, shifting the overnight bag she carried.

She shook her head at the younger girl and continued down the hall until she was in front of the two men.

"Well? Is anyone going to tell us what's going on?" She asked feeling Laney come up behind her.

"Nothing to tell. In fact I am going to go see if I can get a hold of the doctor." Vince replied rising from the chair and walking towards the doors.

"So… I heard you haven't been the nicest person today." Journey told Paul, slipping into the seat next to him. She saw Laney slump into a seat further down the row.

"I've had a lot on my mind." He mumbled his attention on the doors.

"Since we can't do anything now but wait it might be a good time to mend some fences." She suggested pointedly.

Paul waved her suggestion off. He had already risen and was heading toward the figure that had just emerged from the unit.

"What happened at the doctor's office today?" He demanded harshly.

"You would know if you had gone with her. But wait you had something more important to do than be with your wife." Jayden snarled back, pushing her long hair out of her face.

"Don't give me any of your bullshit. I want to know what's wrong with my wife." He shouted pushing her against the wall.

"Get your hands off of me." She waited until he had stepped back before continuing. "Why should I tell you anything? Steph's too sick to care about you anymore or she would have you in there with her right now." She taunted, bracing herself for another attack.

"How serious is she?" He asked sweat breaking out as he struggled to keep control.

"Let's see, her brain could swell causing her to die, or her liver could rupture causing her to die. Regardless of what happens the baby is going to be born premature complete with ensuing complications. Does that make you feel better?" Jayden asked bitterly.

Journey watched as Paul swung around and drove his fist into the wall, causing the plaster to crack. "Please, can you explain what's going on? Why is this happening?"

Jayden looked over at petite girl. "I haven't met you yet. But I'll tell you for her sake." She answered looking at the pale teenage standing in the circle of the other girl's arms.

She walked over and grabbed the icy hands. "It's really not as bad as I made it seem. I was angry and wanted to hurt him. Steph's high blood pressure is worse and she is retaining fluid. She's swelling."

"Like her brain and her liver?" Laney whispered.

"Yea, her lungs can even fill with fluid. But they're not going to let anything happen to her. They have her hooked to a cardiac monitor and they have a monitor that goes in and attaches to the babie's head so they know exactly what he's doing. They're watching her and giving her IV medications to help with the blood pressure and any complications." Jayden explained gently.

"Why is the baby going to be premature?" Journey asked, keeping an eye on Paul as he paced around the room.

"The medicines only slow the condition done, it doesn't stop it. The only way to stop it is to have the baby."

"If Austin can hold out for five weeks his lungs should be fully developed." Paul announced, stopping and looking at the group of females.

"Austin?" Jayden asked, looking at him curiously.

He shrugged. "It's the name Steph picked out for the baby. I wanted Aaron but I figure she's going through hell she should have the name she wants."

"Now you get considerate." She snapped angry that he was changing the rules. "She might not be this sick if you had been there for her." Jayden threw at Paul.

"Damn it I was out of town." Paul roared. He threw his hands up in frustration as she turned and walked down the hall.

Laney looked at him in confusion. "No you weren't." Her eyes opened wide as he whirled to face her.

"Keep our mouth shut. Nobody asked for your opinion." He said in a cruel voice.

"Maybe not but someone needs to tell the truth. You sure aren't telling it." She answered, breaking out of Journey's hold and walking toward him.

"Get out of here. Go home." He ground out, his hands clenched into fists.

"I'm not going home. I intend to find out exactly what you're doing." She answered staring at him defiantly.

"I don't care where the hell you go. Just get away from me." The cold voice lashed out before he turned and walked to the window.

Journey watched as Laney's eyes filled with tears. She waited until the young girl had rushed from the room before approaching Paul.

"You didn't have to do that."

The big man pressed his forehead to the glass. "I can't deal with her right now."

"She's a kid. You can't just kick her out of your life because it's convenient." Journey pointed out.

"You don't understand."

"What I do understand is that you were one of the most important people in her life and that relationship will never be the same." She said angrily.

"Are you going to make me yell at you to get you to go away?" He asked turning to look at her. Journey studied the dark circles and lines of frustration on his face and shook her head.

* * *

"Randy make me happy." Laney said into the phone.

"What?" He whispered as he aimed the camera higher.

"I don't feel very good right now and I need you to make me happy." She told him, wiping away the tears.

Randy frowned as he heard her sniffle. "Well first I need to know what made you sad." He whispered, shifting slightly for a better view.

"Why are you whispering?" She asked instead.

"I don't know if I should tell you. You might be accused of being an accomplice." He told her.

"Maybe I want to be. What's going on?" Laney asked eagerly, sitting upright in the chair.

"Okay but I warned you."

"Spill already." She demanded impatiently.

"I'm hiding in the locker room. Do you know there are not very many places to do that in here?" He told her, trying to stretch out his cramped legs.

"Randy, why are you hiding?" The young girl asked speaking each word slowly.

"Well see we put these fake spiders on Chris Masters bag and I'm waiting for him to show up and see them."

"What's the point of that?"

"I'm going to tape his reaction and then broadcast it during the next meeting." Randy told her, grinning at the thought.

"That's mean. But then I don't like him so it's totally cool." She said giggling.

"Nobody likes him. He's a complete asshole."

"But won't you get in trouble?" She asked thinking of the elder members of the family.

Randy frowned. "The only one who would care is Dave and that's because he disapproves of anything I do that's fun."

"True. But how are some plastic spiders going to scare the prick enough to give you some good footage?" She asked thinking.

"Language Laney. If you don't watch it you'll get your mouth washed out with soap and then I'll get mine washed out for being a bad influence on you." He grimaced at the thought.

Laney giggled. "Sorry. But I still don't understand."

"The guy is really scared of spiders. Reminds me of a girl. The plastic ones will be enough to scare him but the good footage will come when he puts his hand in the bag."

"Is it big?" She asked eagerly.

"Oh yea. Man this is going to be fun." He listened to her laugh. "Be quiet he's coming."

Laney listened over the phone as the locker room door opened and heavy footsteps came inside.

"Shit" Masters squealed jerking his hand away from his bag. "Damn punks." He muttered grabbing the bag by a corner and shaking the plastic toys off. Unzipping it he rummaged around inside looking for the picture Shelton had wanted. He froze as his hand brushed against something unfamiliar.

Laney put her hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter as the high pitched screams carried over the phone. The screams where followed by several loud thuds and the opening of the door.

Randy began laughing hysterically. "Oh that was too good. I didn't think it would work like that. Did you hear him?" He asked gasping.

"What did he do?" She asked holding her side.

"He jerked his hand out so fast he almost fell over backward. After checking himself to make sure the spider wasn't on him he threw the bag on the floor and stomped on it. I don't think the spider survived."

"Thanks Randy. I really wish I could be there right now." She said wistfully.

"Nothing's stopping you from being here." He told her softly.

"Actually there are a lot of things stopping me" She answered cryptically. "But thanks. You don't know how much I needed to laugh right now."

"You never did tell me what was wrong."

"I really don't feel like talking about it right now either." She answered sadly.

"Okay, but you know that I'm here for you whenever you need a laugh. I think that's all I'm good for these days."

"What?" She asked confused by his last sentence.

"Nothing, I need to get Shelton. He's probably chomping at the bit to see the tape."

* * *

Walking down the hall Journey spotted the forlorn figure curled up in an empty waiting room.

"He didn't mean it you know." She said sitting down next to the young girl.

"It doesn't matter if he didn't. It still hurts." Laney said hugging her knees to her chest. "He's changed and there is something really wrong. Paul would never act like this." She said quietly shaking her head.

"Well he is under a lot of stress with Steph sick. And sometimes the thought of being a father can drive a man crazy." Journey offered.

Laney shot her an amused look. "Somehow I don't think that's Paul's problem. He's had me for the last five years."

Journey laughed. "Yea but you're potty trained and if you become too much trouble he can ship you back to your father. A newborn's a lot scarier."

She held up her hands at the younger girl's look. "Okay, I agree that there is something going on. I just don't know what."

"Do you think Dave knows?"

"Most likely but I'm not asking him. He wouldn't tell me anyway. He treats me like I'm a kid." Journey answered frowning.

"Scaredy cat." Laney tossed the other girls words back at her.

"I'm not scared, I'm being sensible. But just for that you have to come home with me and help me with my paper."

"Is there going to be pizza?" The young girl asked hopefully.

"I think I can arrange that." Journey agreed, getting up and pulling the grinning teenager to her feet.

"Wait." She said as the younger girl took off down the hall to the elevators. "We need to let Paul know where you're going to be."

"He doesn't deserve to know. Besides I don't think he would notice." Laney said scowling in the direction of the OB unit.

Journey bit her lip. "Okay we'll do it your way. But I am not going down for kidnapping. We're calling your father as soon as we get to the house."

Laney shrugged. "I need to call him anyway. Do you think we can go by Lento's florists? I want to get Steph some flowers.


	6. He's Hot

Hey all, so sorry about the wait. I've been out of town a lot lately and just can't seem to get caught up. But here is a new chapter and hopefully it will answer some of you questions.

Multiple thanks to takerlover21, Latisha, Missphillippinessupperstar, Insane Zula, Fidelitas, and as always Myth.

Welcome and thankyou for reviewing to Kallie, RKO's wife, Cenassoldier, and Steph 2976.

Hope you all enjoy. Happy reading.

* * *

_Tues October 23_

_Looking up from her book she was shocked to see the bright sunlight had been replaced by dark menacing shadows. Even the streetlights seemed to dim as fog began to curl around her ankles. From far off she could hear the screams of children, helpless as the monsters began attaching. Panting she began to run, crossing the playground as she caught a glimpse of dark shapes. She screamed in frustration as they slipped around trees and out of sight. Desperate she swung around in a circle, the haunting cries echoing in her ears. Taking a deep breathe she became very still, closing her eyes and concentrating on closing out all other sounds. She tensed hearing a crunch behind her. "Say goodbye." He whispered as pain exploded in her head._

Dave entered the hospital room and shut the door quietly. Setting down the basket of white flowers he noticed that Steph already had a visitor. He drew in a breath as his organs seemed to clutch in surprise. Throwing out a hand to steady himself he studied the sleeping figure.

She was sprawled out in the chair, her long legs crossed at the ankle. She had her arms crossed over her chest and her fingers clutched her sweater as if to protect herself. Her long red hair covered half of her face but the part that he could see showed strength and determination, with hints of vulnerability underneath.

'No wonder she caught my interest. She looks lost and frightened, yet ready to take on the world." He thought to himself.

He was drawn out of his thoughts by a whimper coming form the figure in the chair. Walking over he leaned down to shake her awake and was caught off guard as she stared swinging even before her eyes opened.

"Hey now, easy. I'm not here to hurt you. Calm down." He said soothingly, warding off her attacks.

Jerking out of his hold she looked around wildly before bolting form the room. Frowning he stared after her.

"Leave her alone for now." Came a voice from the bed.

Dave smiled as he turned towards the prone figure. "I thought you were sleeping."

"Just resting." Stephanie answered. She indicated the door. "Be careful with her. She's been through a lot."

Dave shrugged. "You know me. I have to help everyone I can."

"She's not going to make it easy for you. But I think you'll be good for her." She studied him intently. "You really like her don't you?"

"She interests me." The big man admitted. "There's something about her that makes me want to protect her and at the same time she reminds me of a warrior."

"A pretty adequate description." Steph responded, shifting positions in the bed.

Glancing over at him she could see the question forming in his head. "She's single. She was married but that was over a long time ago." She told him grinning.

Dave smiled at his best friend's wife. "Thank you."

They were laughing as a volunteer walked in carrying a vase of pink roses.

"You don't have to set those down. Actually if you could take them to someone who needs them I would appreciate it. What about the cancer ward? I'm sure they would brighten someone's day." Steph called out to the hospital worker.

"Are you sure miss?" The teenager asked.

"Most definitely."

Dave waited until the volunteer had walked form the room before he turned back to the pregnant girl. "Next time remind me to bring you chocolate instead of flowers."

"Nonsense. I love your flowers. They're beautiful. It's just that man has insisted on sending me pink roses every day this weak. He knows I hate pink." She answered wrinkling her nose.

"Paul?" Dave asked.

"Who else would send me flowers every day with no card?" She asked angrily, causing the alarms to go off on her monitors. Taking a deep breath she willed her body to calm down.

"Who else indeed. I take it you're still mad at him?" He asked gazing at her with concern.

Steph shook her head sadly. "No I'm not mad. I can't afford to be mad. I have to stay calm at all times." She put her hand protectively over her belly. "I am not allowing this baby to be born for another four weeks."

One half hour later Dave walked out of the room to find the intriguing red head waiting.

"Hi." She said walking over to him. "I want to apologize for earlier. You startled me."

"Not a problem." He said smiling down at her. "My name's Dave Batista. I work with Paul."

"Jayden Andersen." She replied shaking his hand.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked gently, noticing the marks of tension in her face.

"Deliver the baby and make sure both of them are okay?" She joked.

He grimaced. "I don't think I'm capable of doing that but how about I take you to dinner tonight?"

"What?" She asked shocked.

"You have to eat sometime." He reasoned, amused at her reaction.

"Yea but I don't think….."

"Scared?" He asked rising his eyebrows.

"No" She answered indignantly.

"Good then I'll pick you up here at seven pm." He said, vanishing down the hall.

Jayden found her self staring after him in amazement. Shaking her head she walked back to her friend's room.

"Hey I was wondering where you went to." Steph said looking up from her book. Cocking her head she looked quizzingly at her friend. "What's wrong?"

"I, he…" Jayden stuttered, throwing her hands up in the air.

Steph grinned in delight. "You talked to Dave."

"He asked me out." The taller girl frowned. "No actually he announced we were going to dinner. I didn't have much say in it."

"Don't you want to go out with him?" Steph asked.

"Actually I think I do." She admitted quietly.

"So what's the problem?"

"It's been so long and with everything that I've been through I have nothing to bring to a relationship." Jayden confessed, hugging her arms to her chest.

"Do you think he's hot?" Steph asked bluntly.

"Hell yes." Jayden answered laughing. "Have you seen his body? All those hard muscles, those dark eyes, and all his big bulging muscles. Have I mentioned his muscles?" She said dreamily causing her friend to bust out laughing.

"Yes he is hot but his is also one of the most caring, sweetest men I know."

Jayden remained silent, still unsure if this unexpected turn of events was a good thing.

"What's it going to hurt to go out one time? Think of all those muscles. And while you're at it get some for me would ya?" Steph teased.

"I don't know. It might make your blood pressure go up too high."

* * *

Still grinning as he came out of the hospital Dave climbed into his car and pulled out his phone.

"Paul." He said when his friend picked up the other line. "I just left your wife."

"Is she okay?" Paul asked worriedly.

"Oh she's fine and so is her friend."

"Jayden?"

"Yea. Damn man why didn't you ever tell me about her?" Dave asked pulling out of the parking lot.

"You don't like her." Paul answered in a flat voice.

"What do you mean? I've never met her before." Dave asked confused.

"Trust me. You don't' like her." Paul insisted.

Dave remained silent, too happy to get provoked into a fight.

"Did you call me for a reason or were you so giddy about meeting a hot girl you had to call me like a school girl." Paul sneered.

"Actually something strange happened while I was there." Dave answered ignoring his friend's tone. "You haven't been sending Steph pink roses have you?"

"No, has she been getting them?" Paul asked suspiciously.

"Every day. She thinks its you that's sending them. Its not making her too happy." Dave informed him.

"Better she thinks I'm sending them than find out the truth. Damn I don't like this." Paul said, swearing .

"I didn't think you would."

Dave was silent as he concentrated making the turn on to the interstate. He could practically here Paul's mind going over the new facts.

"So have you talked to Laney? I'm guessing not since she's still living with me." he said changing the subject.

"Haven't talked to her but I did have a very interesting talk with her father. He's in town." Paul informed the other man, thinking back on the conversation.

Earlier in the day.

Paul answered the door to find the dead man on the other side. He sighed, knowing that this conversation was bound to happen sooner or later.

"Come on in Mark. Nobody's here so you don't have to worry about being disruptive."

"Laney's not here?" Mark asked walking trough the door and glancing around.

"You don't know?" Paul asked in surprise. "Dave assured me that she had talked to you."

"She called and told me she was spending a few nights with Journey. Is she still there?" Mark asked warily.

"Damn." Paul muttered. "We need to talk." He said motioning the other man into the living room.

"What did she do?" Mark asked suspiciously.

"Its more of what I did." Paul answered. Rubbing the back of his neck he reencountered the story of what had happened on Friday afternoon.

Mark eyed the other man sternly. "Is there a reason you broke my daughter's heart?"

"It's a big mess. I'm not even sure where to start." Paul groaned.

"I'm happy to sit here all night until you figure it out." The Texan drawled.

Paul grunted in response and sank lower in the chair. "Someone's been sending Steph some pretty nasty stuff in the last month." He started.

"And." Mark prompted when Paul fell silent.

"The first 'gift' was a box of black roses. The note accompanying it said something like black roses for a babies funeral."

"The second 'gift' was a dead baby pig, all bloody. This time the note said this is your baby." Paul said thickly feeling as if his mouth was full of cotton.

Mark remained silent and watchful.

"And then last week a package arrived. When I opened it there was this big butcher knife. The note said that it was the knife he was going to use to cut the baby out of her stomach."

"No wonder Steph has been so sick." Mark whistled, surprised.

"Shedoesn't know. And I've done my best to make sure she stay's in the dark. Even if that means hurting Laney. She'll get over it. If Steph were to get too worked up she could lose the baby." Paul growled defiantly.

"You're right Laney will get over it. But I don't like the idea of you letting her stay here with this kind of danger." Mark said grimly.

"It I thought there was any real danger I wouldn't have let her stay. The guy has not been anywhere near the house. The flowers are from a florist and the other two packages came from a mailbox place."

"Check them out?" Mark asked resting his chin on steeped fingers.

"Got nowhere fast."

Present time

"Mark's going to talk to Laney, tell her an edited version and take her home." Paul finished relating the story.

"So they didn't tell him? Journey assured me that they had talked to him." Dave questioned irritated.

"Oh they talked to him alright, just not about the right stuff."


	7. The Date

Hey I'm glad everyone enjoyed the twist.

Takerlover21--Despite her dysfunctional family Steph is going to be a great mother. Will the baby make it and is Paul going to be a good father? I don't know yet. Stay tuned.

Latisha-- I had better gifts planned out but I lost the slip of paper they were written on. You know how it is- a thought slips in you mind and you write it down on a little piece of paper and then lose it.

Fidelitas, cenassoldier, Rko's wife, Insane Zula, Steph-- Its just going to get more interesting. Thanks for reviewing.

Myth--HEHEHEHEHEHE I'm still laughing.

Phenoix--Where are you? I hope everything is all right. I miss hearing from you

Enjoy. Happy reading. I hope everyone had a good Halloween.

* * *

Tues October 22 

"Randy, scoot over. I can't see the TV." Journey pushed at the body lying across from her.

"I know." He replied grinning. At her low growl he positioned himself so that he was lying on top of her.

"Stop it." She gritted out trying to shove him off. Ignoring her he settled in until he was more comfortable.

Dave walked in to find his kids wrestling on the couch. "Hey." He yelled, causing the two to freeze. He eyed them sternly. "Journey, how much of that paper have you gotten done?" He asked looking pointedly at her open book.

"That's my cue to leave." Randy muttered, inching off the couch.

"Don't move." Dave growled swinging his eyes to look at Randy. "You're next."

Randy's eyes narrowed but he settled back on the couch.

"Journey?" Dave prompted.

"I've got two pages done." She admitted.

"That leaves you eight pages still to do. And you have to turn it in on Monday don't you?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yea." She muttered looking down.

"That's less than six days from now. How do you plan on getting it done?" He asked impatiently.

"I will okay. You don't have to hound me about it."

Dave narrowed his eyes at her tone. "I want to read it before you turn it in."

"Dave! I'm not fifteen." She retorted.

The big man continued to look at her sternly.

"Fine." She snarled, snatching her book up and heading or her room.

Dave watched her climb the stairs before he turned his attention to Randy.

"Been having fun lately?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Randy asked warily.

"You know pulling pranks is a good way to get o the bad side of a lot of people." The older man answered conversationally.

"My choice." The younger man responded in a flat voice.

"A very immature choice." Dave responded.

"Just acting like you treat me." Randy retorted, jumping up and stalking from the room.

"What the hell." Dave muttered. Shaking his head he turned off the TV and began picking up the dishes they had left. Looking around he noticed that there was one person he hadn't yelled at yet. Frowning he walked up the stairs and pushed open the door to Journey's bedroom.

"Where's Laney?" He asked.

Journey looked up form where she was sprawled across her bed. "Mark came over and they went for a walk in the park."

"How come you didn't tell Mark about Paul when you'll called him the other day?"

Journey shrugged. "Laney's choice. She didn't want to worry him. As long as he knew where she was I didn't see it a problem."

Dave nodded and turned to leave the room. "Hey" she called out stopping him. "Did you get it all out of your system?"

"What?"

"The lecturing?" She responded dryly.

Dave sighed. "I didn't do it to be mean."

"You just do it because you care about us. I know." She recited. "But I'm not done being mad so go away."

* * *

Mark looked down at his daughter as they walked down the jogging lane. "I missed you baby girl." 

"I missed you too." She answered smiling up at him.

"Must not have missed me too bad. You didn't tell me about Paul."

Laney shrugged looking away. "Not much to tell."

"You lying to me baby girl?" He asked sternly.

"Him yelling at me didn't bother me. I just wish I knew what I did to cause him to yell at me." She answered hanging her head down.

"I don't think it was so much something you did as a problem he's having." Mark said thoughtfully.

Laney shook her head confused.

"He's worried to death about Steph and the baby. That puts a strain on a person." He explained.

Laney's head snapped up. "Well he's sure not acting like it. He's never around and Steph is convinced that he doesn't like her anymore. Something else is going on." She declared confidently.

"You ever think he's right and it's none of your business?" He said watching her out of the corner of his eye.

Laney shook her head. "He's part of my family. That makes it my business."

"Sit down baby girl." Mark indicated the park bench. The big man waited until she was seated before he continued. "Someone's been harassing Paul."

"Harassing?" She asked perplexed.

"Sending him weird gifts, threatening notes." Mark clarified.

"So that's why he's made sure he's gotten the mail everyday."

"He doesn't want Steph to know and cause more problems with the baby." Mark answered.

"But why didn't he tell me. I could have helped him." She protested.

"Or you might have accidentally let it slip to Steph. He didn't want to take the chance." He pointed out.

"I can see that, maybe. But why did he have to be so mean about it?" She asked sadly.

"He's frustrated and angry and scared. He took it all out on you. Plus you have to consider that he's worried about you." Her father explained, putting his arm around her.

"But why would he be worried about me?" She asked surprised.

"Because you become very impulsive when you're worried about someone. He doesn't want you to do something stupid." Mark said tugging at her ponytail.

"Like visit the flower store he was at when I finally got a hold of him?" She asked weakly.

Mark slanted a look at her. "Baby girl, what am I going to do with you?"

"Put up with me?" She taunted smirking.

"How about I just take you home?" He held up his hand when she started to protest. "You have a ton of school work to catch up on."

"But I want to be here when he baby is born." She protested.

"I'll bring you back." He promised.

"I guess since Steph is in the hospital she doesn't need me anymore." Laney admitted.

"She told me how much of help you were to her before she went into the hospital." Mark comforted her.

"I think I want to be a doctor." She told him.

Mark laughed and hugged her to his side. "Well then you definitely need to start on your school work"

* * *

**Later that night.**

"How's my girl doing?"

"I'm rebelling." Journey answered even as a smile tugged at her lips.

"What's a sweet innocent girl like you rebelling about?" John teased his girlfriend.

"I hate school and Dave's becoming a barbarian." She answered grumpily.

"I can understand the school part. Maybe you and I can get together tonight for a little study party." He suggested hopefully.

"And what would we be studying?" She answered giggling.

"Anatomy's my favorite subject." He said suggestively.

"It's a good thing we're on the phone." Journey groaned.

"Oh I don't know. It think you've gotten really good at phone sex in the last month." He teased.

"John!" Journey exclaimed, burying her head in a pillow.

"Let me get a baby sitter and we can have the real thing. Seen Randy lately?" John asked.

"Last I saw him he was waiting in line to be chewed out by Dave." She answered sourly.

"What did he do this time?" John asked dryly.

"I didn't stick around to find out. I've been lectured enough today."

"Oh, so I take it you really do need help with school and that wasn't just a line." John asked disappointed.

"I really need the help." She admitted.

"Are you sure you don't want to run away and do it on your own?" He asked innocently.

Journey groaned. "You're never going to let me live that down are you?"

"But it's so much fun to tease you about it." John laughed.

"I'll show you fun." She growled.

"So do I get off the phone and let you get to work or do we rebel some more?" John asked when he had stopped laughing.

"Actually I like the idea of you coming over and helping me. For real." She added when she heard him snicker.

"Let me find a baby sitter and I'm there." He promised.

"Thanks John. I'm glad you're back."

"Me too babe."

"Don't call me babe."

Journey was still laughing when Dave poked his head in the door. "I'm leaving. Mark and Laney are out so you're all alone. I'll lock the door on the way out."

Journey narrowed her eyes at his clothes. "Where are you going? You're dressed awfully nice."

"I have a date." Dave answered shutting the door on her shocked face.

Forty-five minutes later Dave walked into the hospital waiting room to find Jayden waiting for him.

"You look nice." He said smiling appreciatively as she stood to greet him.

She shrugged as she nervously smoothed down her gray slacks. "It's been awhile since I had any reason to get dressed up."

"Are you hungry?" H asked leading her out to his car. "I called Steph and she recommended Mexican. Seemed very passionate about it too." He added thoughtfully.

Jayden laughed, relaxing a little. "She's been craving it but she's not allowed to eat something that spicy."

"No wonder she was drooling at the thought of Quesa dip. But if that's not something you like we can go somewhere else." He offered.

"Are you kidding? I'm almost drooling myself thinking about fried flour tortillas." She smiled in delight at his deep, chest-rumbling laugh.

Twenty-five minutes they were being seated at a small table at the Mexican restaurant.

"So I know that you like everything under the sun except Thai food and you know I like to cook. I believe its you turn to ask a question." Dave informed the stunning red head across from him.

"Okay, how old are you?" She asked peering over her menu.

"I'm 35. Same question." He threw back at her.

"Don't you know you aren't supposed to ask a lady her age?" At his look she laughed. "I'm 30. My turn again." She frowned in thought. "Have you ever been married?"

"Once for about seven years. I couldn't give her what she wanted so we divorced." He shrugged but couldn't hide the flash of sadness in his eyes.

"So what do you do for a living?" Dave asked after the waiter had taken their order. "Model, fashion designer?" He joked.

"I don't think so." She laughed. "Actually right now I am writing for Raw Magazine."

Dave narrowed his eyes. 'Damn' he thought wishing he could bang his head on the table. "Paul tried to warn me but I didn't put the two together. Your articles are very interesting." He said tactfully.

Jayden laughed at the expression on his face. "It's okay if you don't like them. The magazine isn't really my cup of tea."

Dave looked at her sheepishly. "So what do you really like to do?"

"I used to be an investigative reporter for the New York Times. But I got a little too enthusiastic about a cause and lost my job. Continued pursuing the cause until I ran out of money. Hence Raw magazine." She shrugged ending her explanation.

Dave looked at her assessing. "It must be a very good cause for you to give up a job that you obviously love."

"It is," She answered solemnly. "So are you a dog person or a cat person?" She asked brightly, changing the subject as the waiter placed their plates in front of them.

"Dog person. I have tow golden retrievers."

Jayden made a face. "Ehh, I have this beg orange fur ball of a cat that sheds on everything I own."

"So have you ever been married?" Dave asked steering the conversation back to personal mattes after the plates had been removed.

"I was for about six months about ten years ago. I was young and stupid. He was a player." She shrugged off the look of commiseration.

"So no kids?" Dave asked to keep the conversation going. He frowned in concern at the look of devastation on Jayden's face seconds before a mask of cool politeness came down.

"No, I don't have children." She answered. Pushing back form the table she rose gracefully to her feet. "Please excuse me. I need to use the ladies room."

Dave watched in concern as she walked away. 'I wonder what happened to make her so sad.' He wondered. Determined to put a smile back on her face he rose at her approach.

"It's beautiful outside and probably one of the last nice day's we'll have. Would you like to take a walk with me?" He asked holding out his hand.

Composed once more Jayden nodded in acceptance. Placing her hand in his her eyes widen at the surge of electricity that surged up her arm. Smiling hesitantly she followed him out the door.


	8. Sweet Memories

Hey everyone thanks for taking the time to review. It amazes me sometimes how fast you'll read the new chapter when I post them. I am in awe.

Phenoix—I'm glad you're back. I enjoy hearing from you.

Myth—I can't help but see Randy in that role. He's such a goof off. But a very cute one!

Little Irish—Thanks for the review. I love hearing form new people.

Fidelitas, Insane Zula, Latisha, RKO's Wife, Takerlover, Cenassoldier- Thank you so much for reviewing.

Keep it up.

Happy reading.

Tues Night

Dave drove home stopping just short of his driveway. Silently he counted the cars. 'Mark, Journey, John.' Looking up at the light still on in Journey's room he shook his head before pulling up to the curb. Getting out he walked slowly up the walkway, wanting to savor the quiet.

The front door opened before he could get his keys out.

"Where have you been?" Mark asked standing in the doorway with his arms crossed.

Dave brushed past him without saying a word, but was stopped when Mark spoke again. "You know you missed curfew." He said unable to keep the amusement out of his voice.

"Are you having fun?" Dave asked narrowing his eyes.

"How was the date?" The other man asked, laughing out loud at the look on his friend's face.

"Do the words none of your business mean anything to you?" Dave asked in a false sweet voice.

"I'm just happy for you. This is the first date you've had since your divorce two years ago."

"I've had dates." Dave retorted.

"I'm not talking about going out with friends. I'm talking about relationship dating." Mark clarified.

"Who said this was going to be a relationship type of thing?" Dave asked warily.

Mark just looked at him.

"Okay, so Jayden's special and we do have a second date planned." Dave admitted grudgingly.

"So how was the kiss?" Mark teased.

"Do you have a reason for staying up or are you just a busy body by nature?" The embarrassed man growled.

"I have to admit that I'm having a lot of fun teasing you. But" He started when Dave took a step towards him. "I wanted to let you know about the meeting tomorrow."

"Meeting?" Dave asked thrown off track.

"Paul wants to get together and discuss Steph and what's been going on."

"You mean he's starting to be sensible about this deal?" Dave asked relieved.

"Sounds like it. He said we need to have a plan of attack."

"Sounds good. Now if you're through I need to get to bed." Dave said heading for the stairs. Stopping at the top he turned towards the door on the right. Not wanting to see something he didn't want to see he waited for an answer to his knock. Walking in he smiled at the sight of John lying asleep on the bed.

"So how was the date?" Journey asked looking up from her computer.

"It was good." Dave answered noncommittally. "How did the studying go?" He asked changing the subject.

"Better. John helped me get four more pages done."

"She needs more sources." John mumbled.

"Where am I going to get more? This is all the library had and we're not allowed to use websites."

John shrugged glancing blearily at the clock. "What time is it?" He asked.

"Almost one." She answered frowning at him.

"Shit" He exclaimed jumping up. "Ari, babysitter. I've got to go." He said, stopping to give his girlfriend a kiss before rushing form the room.

"John" Dave called after him. "Are you okay to drive?"

His only answer was a quick wave over the shoulder. Dave shook his head and turned back to Journey. "You better get to bed. You have an eight o'clock class."

Journey shrugged. "So did you kiss her?" She asked mischievously.

Dave shut the door on her laughter. He walked down the hall to his own room, bypassing the room Laney was staying in. Pausing he listened to the soft music she slept with. Smiling he walked further down the hall and into his bedroom. Once there he sat down to remove his shoes and socks, taking the time to flex his feet, sore after being confined in his stiff dress shoes.

Placing the offending shoes in his closet he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, absent-mindedly sliding the soft garment down his arms. Turning he tossed the garment in the laundry basket in the corner

Unbuttoning his pants he pulled them off revealing his black silk boxers. Wearing only his underwear he wandered into the bathroom where he followed his ritual of getting ready for bed. Walking back into the big closet he hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers, removing the last barrier and tossing it after the shirt.

Naked he padded across the room, pausing as he came across the open window. Briefly he gazed up at the half full moon before settling down atop the deep brown coverlet covering his bed. Laying back he reflected on what had transpired earlier in the night.

Earlier.

Looking over he watched the moonlight play off the water. "Nights like these amaze me." He said to the girl walking beside him.

"It's beautiful." Jayden agreed. "I hate that it's going to turn cold this week."

Contently they walked further down the river.

"So how did you and Steph become friends?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"I grew up with her and Shane. I lived down the street from them and we all went to the same school." She answered smiling fondly at memories.

"My turn." she teased him, thinking back to the game they had played earlier. "If you couldn't be a wrestler what would you have been?"

"Wrestling wasn't my first choice in a career. I actually started out to be a teacher." He informed her almost bashfully.

"So what happened? She asked intrigued.

"Didn't have the money for college right away so I was working trying to save up. My roommate asked me to wrestle with him at a weekend show. I was always a big guy." He said flashing her a smile. "But it didn't stop with just that show. Pretty soon I was skipping work to travel with him. Lost my job. Teaching just got shuffled away."

"Do you regret it?" She asked quietly.

"Sometimes." He admitted. "But when you think about it I have an opportunity to teach everyday."

She looked at him admirably. "You know you're a pretty amazing guy."

"Not me." He laughed. "I just have a soft spot." He replied glancing over at her. He saw her shiver. "You're cold." He said shrugging out of his jacket. Placing it over her bare shoulders he smiled down at her. "That should keep you warm."

"But won't you get cold?" She protested.

"Me? I have too many muscles to get cold." He reassured her. Surprised to hear her giggle he turned to face her.

"You um do have a lot of muscles." She got out trying to compose herself. Ignoring his look she continued walking.

Grinning to himself he hurried to catch up.

"So I had a good time tonight." He started. She smiled up at him. "I did too."

"Does that mean you would think about going out with me again?"

"I don't have to think. What are you doing tomorrow night?" She asked shyly.

Later Dave walked Jayden into the hospital. "Are you sure I can't take you home?"

"My car's here. I should probably drive it home." She responded.

"See you later today?" He asked. She smiled softly. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers.

Wednesday morning

Dave yawned as he carried a pot of coffee to the kitchen table. Mark laughed in amusement as he slathered jelly on a biscuit.

"Did you not get enough sleep last night?" He asked.

Dave growled as Paul looked over from where he was frying bacon. "What happened last night?"

"Dave's big date." Mark supplied grinning.

Unhappy Paul looked over at Dave. "She's a shrew."

The other man narrowed his eyes. "You're mad because she's constantly on your ass about how you treat Steph."

"I'm trying to protect my wife." Paul protested.

Dave held up his hands. "I know that but Jayden doesn't. She just sees you not around when Steph needs you."

"Well then lets find this SOB so I can be there." He said angrily, slapping the plate of bacon on the table.

Mark waited until the other man had turned off the stove and sat down at the table before continuing. "So when did everything start." He asked.

Paul frowned in concentration. "I've been thinking about that. When Steph first found out she was pregnant we got a couple of anonymous cards, simple stuff saying congrats and best wishes type stuff."

"Was this right after she found out?" Mark asked making a list on a piece of paper.

"Yea, that same week."

"Who knew she was pregnant that week? You didn't' tell us for almost a month." Dave asked salting his eggs.

"We wanted to share the secret between us a while. We didn't even tell our parents until later in the week. After the first note came." Paul answered, pausing as he realized that fact.

"Okay first assignment. List everyone who might have known prior to the first note. Everyone." Dave stressed handing a piece of paper to Paul.

"Okay, what happened next?" Mark asked continuing his list.

Paul swallowed his coffee before answering. "For the next four months there were flowers, a card hoping everything's going well." He supplied.

"Anything that stands out?" Dave asked.

"When she was sixteen weeks we found out the sex of the baby. We received a stuffed animal that same day that read congrats it's a boy." Paul shrugged. "The stuff came about once a month. We didn't think anything about them."

"Okay," Mark said handing the distressed man a new list. "Next assignment is to write down everything Steph did on the days she received an anonymous gift."

"When did things start getting ugly?" Dave asked.

"The first time Steph found out her blood pressure was too high. The next day she opened a card. It said she was a horrible person for not taking care of her baby better. It really upset her. After that I made sure I got all the mail."

"And the worse Steph's condition got the more angry this person became." Dave theorized.

Paul nodded.

"All the letters and gifts have been delivered through the mail?" Mark asked.

"The letters and cards have. The packages came from a mailbox place and the flowers from the same florist." Paul confirmed.

"Including the pink roses?" Dave asked, walking to the sink and rinsing his plate.

"Yea." Paul answered. "I checked into that when I got off the phone with you yesterday."

"You didn't cancel them did you?" Dave asked alarmed.

"No, I had the pink ones sent somewhere else. Then I ordered new flowers, the ones Steph likes, to be sent to her." He told them.

"Good, maybe he'll think they're working and won't send anything else for awhile." Dave reasoned.

"We can hope. What I don't get is what the purpose of the pink roses were? They're not exactly menacing." Mark asked.

"Unless you consider the fact that this person knew how angry they would make Steph at me. Anger is very harmful to the baby and it widens the gap between us." Paul suggested, his shoulders slumping.

"That could work." Mark said thoughtfully. He glanced at the clock. "I need to pick up my daughter. We have a plane to catch." He said. He looked over at Paul. "Email me those list when you get finished and I'll start looking for connections."

Paul agreed and the three said goodbye.

"I need to get going." Dave said as the two finished cleaning up the kitchen. "I have another date tonight and I want to take a look at the florist and mailbox place."

Paul frowned. "I've already been there. There wasn't anything they could tell me."

"I just want to look around. I might see something that interests me. Most preps like to stay close to home."

Dave said goodbye-leaving Paul staring at the empty lists in front of him.


	9. No kids allowed

Wow, another chapter in under a week. I must have been feeling good. But to be honest I was saddened by the death of Eddie Guerero and felt like writing. He was a good wrestler and will be missed by all his fans. My sympathy to his family.

Thank you to everyone who review the last chapter.

Cenasoldier and Rko's wife—I am glad you are enjoying the story.

Myth—Glad you like it. Wish I could have been a fly in the wall for the bedroom scene.

Latisha—They're basically like brothers. I couldn't let them get away without teasing. Gotta have some fun. ;)

Insane Zula—"make your blood pressure rise?" The author asked smiling evilly.

Wed morning

"When did John get home?" Laney asked looking over at Randy.

"Yesterday." Randy answered curtly, stopping for a red light. Sighing he turned to look at the girl sitting next to him. "John might not be too happy to see us."

"Why do you say that?" She asked frowning.

"He wants to see you." Randy amended quickly. "He's just been apprehensive about you and Ari meeting. And I didn't exactly tell him we were coming."

Laney rolled her eyes. "Smart, and if he's anything like you he's going to be very grumpy about having to get up at eight am."

Randy gave her a small smile. "It wasn't up to me to get up this early. Your dad wanted you occupied this morning."

"Yea they wanted me out of eaves dropping distance when they had their big meeting." She informed him.

Randy's lips thinned at the mention of the meeting. "Yea, well be nice to Ari okay? I can't deal with any more complications right now." He said pulling into his friend's driveway.

Walking up the sidewalk he pulled the teenager behind him so John wouldn't see her right away.

"You're awake." He said in surprise when John opened the door at the first knock.

John smiled wryly. "Randy, I have a eight year old daughter. Sleeping in is no longer an option. She's too noisy." He leaned lazily against the doorframe. "The question is what got you up at this ungodly hour?"

Laney popped into sight. "Hi John." She said giving a little wave. John narrowed his eyes at her before turning to his friend.

"Randy what the hell?" He demanded angrily.

"Daddy, no cussing." A small voice called from the kitchen.

John bit off a second curse and held the door open wide. "Come on in." He invited in a cold voice.

Laney raised her eyebrows at Randy. "You should have told him we were coming."

"Don't start." He said sourly pushing her through the door.

"Hi" A voice spoke up. Laney turned around to see a small dark haired girl. "Why is daddy so mad at you? Whatcha do?" She asked looking between the new visitor and her father's face.

"She didn't do anything midget. It's all my fault." Randy admitted. He ruffled her hair as he walked past her into the kitchen. "Hey John you have anything to eat? I'm starving."

John growled, torn between wanting to strangle his friend and needing to make sure the girls got along okay. "Laney this is my daughter Arianna. Ari this is Delaney Calloway."

"You have the horses." Ari realized, her voice high with excitement.

"Yea." The older girl answered.

"I want a horse but daddy says no." She said shooting him a look.

"And where would we put it, the living room?" He asked crossing his arms.

Laney laughed as Ari imitated his stance. "Next time you come to Texas I'll take you riding." She promised.

"When are you going home?" Ari asked eagerly.

"This afternoon."

"Daddy, can we go to Texas tonight?" The young girl asked turning on her big puppy dog eyes.

"We just got home. Can we at least get unpacked first?" He asked exasperated.

Ari's eyes opened wide suddenly as if a thought had just occurred to her. "Wanna come up to my room?" She asked the teenager. "I need to pick out a color to paint but daddy doesn't like my choices." She finished grabbing Laney's hand and dragging her up the stairs.

"Did you finish your breakfast?" John called after them. Neither girl paused in their conversation to answer him. John shook his head in amusement and relief before heading for the kitchen. "Thanks for the warning." He said punching Randy in the shoulder.

Ignoring his friend Randy continued to shovel cereal into his mouth.

"So how did you get Laney duty?" John asked trying again.

"The elders are having a meeting that they didn't want her to hear." Randy answered sourly.

'What kind of meeting." John asked curious.

"The secret kind. Top secret. No kids allowed." He answered bitterly. "We're included in that statement."

"We are?" The older male asked amused by his friend.

"That's how they're treating us, or at least me." Randy replied, throwing his spoon on the table.

John watched as milk splashed over the surface. "Do you think maybe it's a reflection on how you've been acting lately?" He asked carefully.

"They treat me like a kid so I'll act like one." Randy said determinedly.

"Which came first the chicken or the egg?' John asked dryly. At Randy's look he continued. "So is this where your affection for pulling pranks come from?"

"They drove me to it. Though I do have to admit its fun." He grinned suddenly. "How'd you hear about it?"

John shrugged. "I have spies everywhere." He said dramatically. Sobering he continued. 'I've also heard a lot of grumbling going on. You're pissing off a lot of people. Water fights are okay and even small pranks on certain people are okay, but when you publicly humiliate them by airing the results during a meeting, that's just bad stuff."

Randy shrugged, unwilling to meet John's eyes.

"Now I've known Shelton a long time and I know how much he loves a good prank. But never once have I known him to do something that low." John continued relentlessly.

Randy had the grace to look ashamed. "He didn't want to go that far but I kind of pushed him into it." He admitted.

"And the purpose of that was to make yourself look stupid?" He inquired looking up from cleaning the mess Randy had made.

"I don't know. It just seemed that the more Dave disapproved of me the further I had to go?" The younger man declared.

"Now that I've rattled the rocks in your head are you ready to give up your little game and stick with good old fashioned harmless pranks?" John requested.

Randy grinned. "You have to admit that they are fun. When they're harmless." He added quickly at his friend's look. "Which they will be from now on."

"Wow Mark was right. I am a good influence on you." John said in awe.

"Ah but I still have on prank that's going to happen." Randy said smiling evilly. "Want to help?"

"Who's it on?" John asked semi interested.

"Dave." Randy answered with relish.

John stared at his friend in disbelief. "You're out of your mind. Crazy. I want no part of this. Pretend like you don't even know me." He said holding up his hands.

"I have to do this." Randy defended himself.

"But don't you think pulling a prank on him is going to affect him whether it's harmless or not?" John asked tuning around from the sink to find that he was talking to himself.

Hospital

"Hey Steph." Journey said walking into the hospital room. She smiled when she saw the invalid sitting up in bed. "You look like you're feeling better."

"I feel great." She answered grinning. "Days like this make me believe everything's going to be okay."

"If this is the result maybe they should have put you in the hospital months ago." Journey teased.

"Don't even joke about that. The only bad thing in my life right now is how bored I am. Sometimes I think I'm gong to go out of my mind." Steph gave a little scream as the two burst out laughing.

"So I take it things are going good in another part of your life?" Journey asked delicately after they had calmed down.

Steph nodded, not embarrassed at all. "Paul's been here every night. He brings dinner, we watch TV together and then we fall asleep holding hands." She smiled. "He even apologized for the pink roses. Said there was a mix up at the florists. Today they sent the right ones. Aren't they beautiful?" She asked.

Journey grinned, delighted in the situation. "Very beautiful." She agreed.

"So how's school?" Steph asked.

"Uhhh." Journey groaned. "I have this huge paper due and its not going good. I need four more pages and I have o more sources to pull from."

"What's it on?' The pregnant girl asked curious.

"Sexual predators of children."

Steph stared at her with her mouth open. "You're joking right?" She asked.

"No" She answered, stunned when Steph started laughing.

"Talk to Jayden." Steph said between gasps. "You'll have enough material for ten papers."

Journey stared at her friend in continued confusion. Jayden chose that moment to slide her head in the door. "Sounds like you're having a party in here."

"No actually we were talking about you." Steph admitted.

Jayden raised her eyebrows. "What'd I do that was so funny?"

"Journey was telling me about a paper she's writing."

"I don't have enough sources. It's based on the monsters that prey on children, most importantly on sexual abusers." Journey supplied.

Jayden looked at the young woman intently, her expression serious. "What caused you to pick a topic like that?"

"We had to pick something that was a social problem. I couldn't find a bigger or more serious one." Journey admitted looking grave.

Jayden smiled. "In that case I can definitely help you. Why don't you come over to my place later?

"That would be so great." After confirming the time and writing down the address Journey left for her second class of the day, relieved that one problem was solved.

Steph smiled over at her friend. "Its strange how things work out isn't it?"

Jayden raised her eyebrows in question. "What do you mean?"

"That girl is for all intent and purposes Dave's daughter." Steph explained.

"Really?" The other girl asked staring at the closed door.

"So?" Steph asked when the two had sat in silence for several minutes. "How was last night?"

"What about last night?" Jayden inquired innocently.

"Un uh, you're not pulling that. I want details. So spill." Steph said sternly.

Jayden shrugged. "It was okay."

"Just okay?" She asked disappointed. She started laughing when Jayden lowered her head to hide her blush.

"Actually it was great." She admitted filling her friend in on all the details.

"So are you going out with him again?"

Jayden nodded. "Tonight in fact. We're going to the movies." She answered smiling shyly.

"What about your anti men statement from the other day? Are you ready to give that up?" Steph asked.

The other girl shrugged. "It's not really changed. I like him but I just can't be in a serious relationship." She bit her lip undecided. "Maybe I shouldn't go tonight. I don't want to send the wrong signals.

Steph sighed in frustration. "Okay lets go over this again. You like Dave right?"

"Yea" Jayden admitted grudgingly.

"And you enjoy being with him right?" She continued.

The other girl nodded.

"And it hasn't reached a point where you have to make a decision about becoming serious or backing off?" Steph asked obstinately.

"No but….." Jayden tried to clarify. Steph cut in ruthlessly. "Would it kill you to enjoy yourself and have some fun?"

"It's not fair to Dave." The redhead protested.

"Why don't you let him decide that?" Steph said reaching for her friend's hands.

"I can't go through anything like that again." Jayden cried out.

"He's not asking you to." Steph squeezed the clammy hands she held. "You have to learn to live again."

Jayden reached up to wipe the silent tears from her eyes. "I know that. Sometimes I just need a little reminder."

The pregnant girl smiled. "I will always be here to give you the kick in the butt you need." She said causing them to laugh. "So are you going on the date?"

Taking a deep breath she nodded. "And I am determined to enjoy myself." She quoted seeing the militant look in her friend's eyes.

"Good.


	10. Revelations

Well apparently this is the last time I will be able to do this anymore since it's now against the law (in fan fiction land). But we do have this nifty button, which will allow me to email you directly with my thanks. Which when you think about it is pretty cool. I get all excited when I open my email and find reviews. Now you'll get to open your email and find a review reply.

Insane Zula—Ari's like a little mini John and it's going to drive him crazy.

Sour apple—I love having people addicted to my stories since I have been addicted to so many myself. Thanks for staying up all night to read them.

Cenassoldier, latisha, Rko's wife—Very glad to hear from you. Please keep reviewing. Thank you.

Myth—I hate that you had a bad week. I'm right there with you. John went through enough in the last story to make him grow up. And Randy will forever act like a child. I have no idea what he's going to do to Dave—Wait an idea just popped into my head…might just work….laughs evilly.

Wed afternoon

Parking his car in the loading bay of the mailbox place, Dave climbed out and began walking down the block, paying scant attention on his surroundings. Knowing he should keep his mind on the task at hand he continued to remember parts of the night before.

Grinning he shook his head at himself. He hadn't been this besotted with a girl since high school when he had met his first wife Alana. His smile flattened as bittersweet memories overwhelmed him.

The junior prom, their first official date. He had barrowed his fathers mustang. Sweating, a nervous wreak, he had driven under the speed limit to her house. As he pulled up she had walked out of the house and taken his breath away.

June 4th, their wedding date. He had stood at the end of the aisle speechless as she walked toward them. They both had considered it the happiest day of their life.

Ten years later they were screaming at each other over divorce papers. So much for happiness, he thought as he crossed the street and started on another block. Maybe this was all a big mistake. I'm no good at relationships. Hell I've only had one and it went down the drain.

Sighing he took out his phone and stared at the screen. I need to call her and end this before it even starts. I don't want to get her hopes up for this big relationship and then end up breaking her heart. Which I'm bound to do.

Looking up he paused in the act of dialing her number. He realized that he had come to a stop in the front of the florist shop. In the front window was a display of red lilies. He smiled as he realized they reminded him of Jayden. Before he knew what he was doing he had walked into the shop and ordered the arrangement to be sent to her apartment.

So I am an idiot who doesn't know what's good for me. He argued with himself. But I can't let bad memories control my life. Jayden is interesting and kind and she makes me happy.

Waving away his unsettling thoughts he looked around. Okay lets try this again. Walking slowly he retraced his steps back to the mailbox place, paying close attention to the buildings on either side of the street.

Coming to his destination he paused and thought back to what he had seen. That's interesting. Wanting to be sure he retraced his steps once again, stopping to stare at the sight that had caught his attention.

Pulling out his phone he dialed a familiar number. He cursed when he got a voicemail. "Mark. I think I've found a connection. Call me back when you get this message."

Jayden's apartment

Journey rushed up the stairs, burdened by her schoolbooks and the laptop she was lugging around. Reaching the door she raised her fist and pounded, wincing at how loud it sounded.

"Hi," She said when the door was answered. "I'm so sorry I'm late. I got held up by my professor, and then there was a traffic jam and everything." She threw up her hands.

"It's okay. I was just doing some work." Jayden answered inviting the other girl in. "Would you like something to drink?" She asked leading her into the kitchen.

"That would be great." Journey breathed a sign of relief as she unloaded her bags into a chair. "So what kind of work do you do?"

"I'm a reporter." She answered as she handed the younger girl a bottle of water.

"Really? What kind of stuff do you write?" Journey asked interested.

"Right now I'm writing rubbish for a magazine but before I used to write life changing stories for the New York Times." Jayden answered.

Journey cocked her head in silent question, causing her hair to topple out of its messy bun and swing across the bar. Immediately a big orange cat jumped up and began clawing at the new toy.

"Princess, get down." Jayden scolded, grunting as she lifted the feline off the counter.

"Princess?" The younger girl questioned in amazement, looking at the monster cat.

Jayden shrugged. "My daughter named him. She was going through her princess stage." She answered before freezing, her eyes wide in suppressed memories.

"You have a daughter?" Journey asked interested, her attention still on the cat.

"Had." Jayden answered in a hard cold voice, causing the other girl to look up. She opened her mouth to make a comment but quickly changed her mind at the look on her hostess's face.

After a minute of tense silence Journey looked back down at the cat. "What do you feed him? He must weigh 30 pounds."

Taking a deep breath Jayden gave a little laugh. "More I think. He's bigger than some dogs." Rolling her shoulders to relieve tension she motioned toward the school bag. "Why don't you let me read what you have so far so I can see what you need?"

"Sure" Journey answered pulling out her laptop and cueing up the document.

For the next half our there was silence as Jayden wrote down comments and notes on the paper she was reading. Sighing in frustration she rubbed her eyes as her mind wandered once again.

"So," She asked carefully, breaking the silence. "You've known Dave for a long time."

"I guess." Journey answered absentmindedly from where she was playing with the cat.

"So, um, what was his marriage like?" She asked fiddling with her pencil.

Journey looked up confused. "What?" She asked. "Do you know Dave?"

Jayden shrugged. "We've gone out, sort of." She answered vaguely. "Steph mentioned that you're like a daughter to him and I was wandering about some things."

Journey stared at her in dawning comprehension. "You're the mystery date from last night."

"Mystery date?" She asked looking up for the first time.

Grinning journey came over to the bar. "He had this big date last night and wouldn't tell me anything about it, probably because I wanted to know so badly. Course I was mad at him at the time." She explained.

"What were you mad at him about?" Jayden asked interested.

"He is so bossy sometimes. He acts like nobody can do anything without him telling them to do it." The younger girl complained.

Jayden nodded. "I had noticed that. I think it's cute."

Journey stared at her in open mouth amazement. "Man have you got it bad." She said laughing.

Jayden opened her mouth to respond when a knock came from the door. "Saved by the bell." She muttered. Ignoring the other girl's laugher she walked out of the kitchen to answer the door.

Five minutes later she came back carrying a large arrangement of red flowers. Setting them down she stared at them in amazement.

"Well, who are they from?" Journey asked impatiently when the other girl continued to stare at them.

Smiling slightly Jayden reached for the card. "Red lilies for a beautiful red head." She read. "Its signed Dave." She finished as her grin widened.

"You've both got it bad." Journey muttered shaking her head.

Setting the flowers aside Jayden turned to her new friend. "Okay lets get this show on the road. I have a date to get ready for."

"A second date?" Journey teased following the older girl down the hall. Walking through the door Jayden had just opened her mouth dropped open in amazement. "What in the world." She breathed.

"Welcome to the informal headquarters of MASA." Jayden announced gazing around proudly.

"MASA?" Journey asked her gaze fixated on the wall of photos.

"Mothers Against Sexual Abuse." Jayden supplied. She walked over to the wall. "These children are victims of the monsters who prey on children." Her voice hardened. "They kidnap, rape, and murder. Then they dump the bodies and frantic mothers are left wondering what happened to their babies."

She turned to find Journey studying her intently. "I got very involved in this organization when I was with the Times. To the point where I became obsessed." She shrugged. "The lady who was doing the organizing got sick recently so I have sort of taken over."

"No wonder Steph though you could help me." Journey said, picking up a pamphlet on child safety.

"More kids are taken everyday than anybody knows." Jayden answered as she studied the wall in front of her. "Pull up a seat, let me educate you on the horrors of our society."

Randy's house

Lounging on the couch Randy mulled over the conversation he and John had had. It upset him that the friends he worked with, people he looked up to where becoming disappointed in him because of some jokes he had played.

He admitted to himself that he had gone overboard with the masterpiece thing. Shelton had even been wary of showing that video. Randy sighed. I just wanted to be able to rub Dave's face in it. He muttered aloud to himself. Restless he got up from the couch and began pacing. Why do I care so much about what Dave thinks of me?

Unwilling to answer that question Randy picked up his phone and punched in a well-used number.

"Hey little girl." Randy said once she had answered the phone.

"Hey Randy what's going on?" Nikki answered yawning.

"Are you just getting up?" He asked envious remembering the call that had gotten him up at the crack of dawn.

"Yea, I was up all night writing." She replied, stretching. Getting up she sat down at her computer to check her email. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. Maybe nothing. Maybe everything." He sighed.

"What?" She asked confused.

"I've been hanging out with Shelton." He started.

"The practical joker. I know him." She informed him warily.

"Oh, well I've been joining him on a couple of the jokes and some of them have gotten out of hand." Randy responded. "I don't think I feel real good about that."

"You shouldn't. I don't know about anyone else but I can tell you how I felt when Shelton played a joke on me the first time I met him. It was two years ago and I was so embarrassed that I didn't come back until the day I met you. How is that supposed to be fun?" She demanded.

"You have a point." Randy said, feeling ashamed.

"Promise me you won't pull anymore pranks that involve people." Nikki requested

"I promise." Randy said thinking about the prank he was planning to execute on Saturday.

Jayden's apartment

"So," Journey started, rifling through the other girls closet. "Where are you going tonight?"

"To the movies?" Jayden called from the bathroom where she was curling her hair.

"What are you going to see? Some war action movie? That's about all Dave watches anymore." She asked laying out an outfit.

"We're going to see Derailed. The one with Jennifer Aniston in it." Jayden shrugged as she came out of the bathroom. "It doesn't really matter to me. The last movie I saw was a Disney movie three years ago." She stopped, shocked that the words had slipped from her mouth so easily. Meanwhile her eyes fell on the outfit on the bed. "I am not wearing that to the movies." She declared pointing to the leather pants and red tank.

"Sure you are." Journey persuaded. "Add this little sprakely sweater and some dangly jewelry."

"I'll wear the shirt, but with jeans." Jayden declared grabbing the clothes and heading back into the bathroom.

"Spoilsport." Journey called after her from where she was sprawled in a chair. "Ump" She grunted as the monster cat jumped in her lap. "Uh Jayden I think I need some help." She called out weakly, trying to catch her breath.

The older girl stuck her head out of the bathroom. "Oh I don't know, I might get cat hair on my outfit." She teased. She laughed as Journey gave a little scream. "Princess, get off." She instructed in a firm voice. "Now get," She said to the younger girl. "He'll be here any moment."

"Good luck." Journey called over her shoulder as she gathered her school supplies. "Hope you get lucky." She yelled before ducking out the door.


	11. Fed up

Thanks to everyone for reviewing. I hope you all had a good Thanksgiving.

Thursday morning

Steph looked over sleepily as Paul bent down to kiss her.

"Are you leaving?" She asked looking out at the bright early morning sun.

"Yea." He responded folding the blanket he had used during the night. "I have some paperwork to finish up. But I'll be back in time for dinner. Whatcha want?"

"Um Mexican sounds really good." She said smiling hopefully.

"Oh no." He said waving his finger at her. "You know that's not allowed."

"You're no fun." She pouted, causing him to laugh. "Fine just get me whatever bland and unappetizing food in on that stupid list."

"How about some sub sandwiches? Turkey and cheese, toasted with lettuce and olives and dressing?" He cajoled leaning over her.

"Now I'm hungry." She complained pushing him away.

"I'll let the nurse know." He assured her trying to hide his smile as he backed out of the door.

"Or you could bring me some bagels and cream cheese." She called after him.

"Now why should I do that?" He teased sticking his head back through the door.

"Because I am your wife, who happens to be pregnant with your first child." She wheedled.

"I'll see what I can do." He promised. Hesitating he spoke up. "Hey where's your appointment book?"

"I guess its still on my desk at home. Why do you need it?" She asked snuggling back down in the blankets.

"Oh um," he said shifting nervously. "I'm trying to remember what I did a couple of weeks ago and I was hoping your book could help me."

Breathing a sigh of relief that she accepted his explanation he blew her a kiss and walked down the hallway.

Batista's house

"What are you working on?" Journey asked walking into the kitchen to find Dave bent over the table.

"Just looking over the schedule for this weekend." He answered absently, not looking up.

"So what time did you get in last night?" She asked removing the makings of a sandwich from the frig.

"That's none of your business." He responded automatically. Looking up he whirled around to face her. "What were you doing at Jayden's yesterday?" He demanded.

Slapping some ham on a piece of bread she smiled at him smugly. "Dave I have to approve of anyone you're seeing. I have to make sure they're good enough for you." She told him struggling not to laugh.

"Sandwich?" She asked innocently holding up the completed meal.

"Journey I'm going to believe that you're teasing me and ask you again what you were doing over there." Dave asked evenly.

Journey laughed. "This is killing you isn't it?"

"I am going to count to three and your are either going to be talking or heading for the door at a dead run." He advised tensing his muscles to spring.

"Hey, I'm talking. Words are coming out of my mouth and through your ears." She joked. She gave a little shriek as he jumped up to chase her.

"Okay, okay" She panted as she put the table between them. "I'll tell you everything you want to know." She promised.

"Start talking." He demanded crossing his arms.

"Steph introduced us at the hospital and Jayden offered to help me with my paper." She answered in a rush.

"Did you tell her anything about me?" He questioned.

"What, like the fact that you leave towels on the bathroom floor or that you put empty milk cartons back in the frig?" She smirked.

Dave threw his hands up in the air. "I can't deal with this anymore." He muttered, picking up his papers.

"Where are you going?" She asked taking a bite of her sandwich.

"None of your business." He ground out, slamming the door on her laughter.

Muttering to himself about impertiant brats Dave stomped to his car. Unlocking his door he heard another car approaching and watched as Randy's mustang pulled into the driveway.

"Hey." Dave called out in greeting. "You're blocking me in."

Randy shrugged as he climbed out of the small car. "Call me when you're ready to leave and I'll move it."

Dave closed his eyes in frustration. "Randy I'm ready to leave now."

Randy continued on his path to the door, acting as if he hadn't heard him.

"Randy!" The older man called in exasperation. The slam of the door was his only answer.

"I am not putting up with this shit." He muttered angrily pulling out his cell phone.

Inside the house.

Journey looked up hearing Dave's yell through the door. "What did you do to him?" She asked looking up at her friend.

"Pissed him off." He answered sitting down next to her.

"He didn't have far to go to reach that point." She informed him. "I don't think he got any last night. He's been a bear all day."

"Journey, that is one picture I really didn't want in my head." Randy said making a face. "Besides what if he's dating some dog?"

"He's not. I've met her. She is really very nice and very sexy." She said finishing off her sandwich.

Randy looked at her in horror. "You think she's sexy? That's another picture I didn't want in my head." He groaned causing her to smack him in the head.

"You are so juvenile." She said getting up from the table.

"That's me, the juvenile." He muttered, losing his good mood.

"Randy what's wrong with you lately." She asked leaning on his back.

Shrugging he grabbed her arms and stood up walking into the living room carrying her. Dumping her on the couch he followed her down, landing on top of her.

"Randy." She grunted.

"You remember last week when you wanted to go to Chicago with us and Dave wouldn't let you because of your paper?" He asked shifting his weight off her. When she nodded he continued. "Well, a bunch of us went to the new club and we got a little drunk. Dave totally jumped me when we got back to the hotel. In front of everyone. Completely embarrassed me."

Journey remained silent, encouraging him to continue.

"The thing is though, since then I keep noticing how he's constantly treating me like that. Telling me not to do stuff, yelling at me, always in front of other people." Randy said frowning.

"And the more he yells at you the more you act like a child." She guessed.

"A vicious cycle a that gives me a small sense of satisfaction." He grinned.

Journey smiled a little at that. "Have you tried talking to him?"

"And say what? I know I'm acting like a child but I don't need you constantly telling me?"

"That would be a start." She answered sagely.

"Somehow I don't think it's going to be that easy." He said shaking his head.

"What's your idea? Play one of your practical jokes on him?" She guessed.

Randy gave a fake laugh. "No of course not."

Journey stared at him in disbelief. "I'm disowning you as a brother and a friend." She announced.

Randy waved her comments aside. "Come on. Lets go see how much damage Dave did to the lawn." He said pulling her towards the door.

"Why would he do that?" She asked rolling her eyes.

He smiled wickedly. "Because I blocked him in."

Shaking her head she followed him outside. Looking around she grinned. "Somehow I don't think it worked."

"Where's my car?" He roared looking around wildly.

"There's a note on the garage door." She pointed out.

Angrily he read the scribbled note. "He towed my car." He said in disbelief.

Journey burst out laughing. "This is priceless."

"Where's your keys? You need to drive me to the tow lot before something happens to by baby." He demanded.

"Oh no. I have a date tonight. I have to get ready." She protested backing away from him.

"Yea about that date. I don't get my car back I don't baby sit tonight and you don't' have a date."

"And here I was feeling sorry for you earlier." She muttered.


	12. Jayden?

Hey all, Merry Christmas. Sorry it's been so long. But I am sure you all know haw it is, the Christmas season and all. Added to that I am trying to move. I got a job as a traveling nurse, so I've had to deal with a ton of paperwork and storing all my stuff. I've been going crazy. But the first of the year I start working in Texas and then this summer I'm going to Boston. I plan on keeping my eyes open. I don't know if I will get another update done before New Year's but once I get settled I will be able to start full time again. Hope you all like the update. It's been so long I almost forgot what I was writing.

_Looking up from her book she was shocked to see the bright sunlight had been replaced by dark menacing shadows. Even the streetlights seemed to dim as fog began to curl around her ankles. From far off she could hear the screams of children, helpless as the monsters began attacking. Panting she began to run, crossing the playground as she caught a glimpse of the dark shapes. She screamed in frustration as they slipped around trees and out of sight. Desperate she swung around in a circle, the haunting cries echoing in her ears. Taking a deep breath she became very still, closing her eyes and concentrating on closing out all other sounds. She tensed hearing a crunch behind her. "Say goodbye." He whispered as pain exploded in her head. _

_She could hear the leaves of fallen trees crunching beneath boots; hear police sirens scream as they raced down the road. Wincing she opened her eyes to see an older, seasoned cop standing over her._

"_Tom" She rasped, addressing the familiar face. She lifted a hand to her aching head, her fingers coming away covered with a wet sticky substance. In shock she stared at the red stain covering her hand. "What happened?" She whispered._

"_A jogger found you on the ground. Someone attacked you, hitting you on the head with something." The officer explained helping her to sit up._

_She looked around wildly as she began remembering. "Cassy!" She screamed jumping up. "Tom, where's my daughter? Where's Cassy?"_

Jayden startled awake at the sound of knocking on the door. Confused she looked around wildly, heart pounding out of her chest. Realizing what had happened she groaned and pushed a hand through her tangled hair.

The knock came again, louder this time. She grimaced as she looked down at her ratty jeans and too large sweatshirt. "I hope it's no one important." She muttered walking down the hall. Pulling open the door she gasped in surprise.

"I should have called." Dave apologized taking in her reaction.

"No, not at all." She said, inviting him in. "I fell asleep working. I look a wreak."

Dave looked her over, admiring her heavy lidded eyes and mused hair. "Oh honey, trust me when I tell you I like how you look just fine."

Jayden laughed at the look he sent her. "Help yourself to something to drink. I'll be right back." Shoving him toward the kitchen she headed to the bedroom and her hairbrush.

"I didn't expect you until tonight." She called out from the other room.

"I was on my way to see Steph and I thought you might like to come along." He explained.

"I was planning on going anyway. Now it'll be more enjoyable." She answered coming out of her bedroom, having put her hair in a ponytail.

Dave eyed the long sleeve t-shirt she had put on and the way it clung to her breasts. "Definitely not a wreak." He murmured causing her to blush.

"We can pick up some movies while we're out and have a movie fest after dinner." She suggested.

"Snuggled up on the couch with you? That I can get into." He said smiling impishly.

Levesque household a couple hours later

Paul sat up and rolled his stiff shoulders. Shaking his head he looked over the papers in front of him.

"There has to be a connection somewhere." He muttered shuffling the papers into a different order and going over them again.

"Doctor's appointment, Jayden drove. Lunch with Jayden." He read. Switching his gaze between his list and Steph's appointment book he confirmed his previous conclusions.

Deep in thought he was startled when his phone rang. "Hello" He answered, rubbing a hand down his face.

"Paul" An irritated voice spoke back. "Are you in jail or maybe in a car accident? Anything that would prevent you from being here with my food?" She demanded.

Paul looked up at the clock, then groaned as he closed his eyes. "Steph I'm sorry. I got caught up in this project I'm doing and lost track of time." He explained.

"Oh that's okay. Explain away the fact that your wife is starving." She said sarcastically.

"Did they not give you anything to eat?" He asked laying his head down on the table.

"They gave me that crap that they serve here. It tasted like cardboard." She spit out causing him to sigh. "Lucky for you Jayden and Dave stopped by. They went out and got me something." She continued.

"Jayden was there?" He asked sharply.

"Jayden, my best friend. The one who visits me every day and has looked after me better then you have. Of course she was here." Steph retorted rubbing a hand down her belly as a sharp pain hit.

Paul refrained from saying anything else, not wanting to start a fight. "Tell you what. I have a phone call to make and then I'll be there. I'll even bring you desert." He promised.

"It had better be something good and not from that damned list." She snarled. Paul winced as she flung down the phone.

"I do good all week and then I mess up once and she hates me again." He grumbled dialing a number from memory.

"Mark" He started once the other end had been picked up. "I'm emailing those lists now." He told the other man.

"Did you find anything interesting?" Mark asked as he pulled up his computer.

"Steph didn't go out a lot because she was on bed rest. But…." He said quickly when Mark started to say something. "On everyday something happened she was with Jayden."

"Paul." Mark said slowly. "Do you hear what you're saying?"

"Yea" The other man answered.

"Your basically accusing Steph's best friend and Dave's new girlfriend."

"But it makes sense." Paul argued. "The one person Steph told when she first suspected was Jayden. She came over the night we found out it was a boy. She saw the ultrasound photo."

"But why would she do something like this?" Mark asked bewildered.

"Maybe she's just crazy. She's had a lot of problems in the last three years. Maybe she finally came derailed." Paul speculated.

"You're reaching." The Texan drawled.

"Look at the lists and see what you think. Every time something happened she was there." Paul said adamantly.

"I'll look." Mark agreed. "Are you coming on the road this weekend?"

"No I want to be close to Steph, especially now that Jayden may be involved."

"Word of advice. I wouldn't mention your suspicions to her." Mark said sagely.

Paul laughed hoarsely. "I'm not crazy."

Cena household

"Hey midget." Randy said walking through the door of the Cena household.

"Hi Randy." She yelled bounding down the hall. "Daddy he's here." She yelled again.

"Ari, please don't yell in the house." John pleaded walking into the living room holding his ears. "At this rate I'm going to be deaf before I hit thirty."

"Yea right." She grumbled under her breath.

Randy laughed. "What's the saying about how your kids will pay you back for everything you did to your parents?"

"Well in that case your kid is going to be a monster." John retorted before turning to his daughter. "Bedtime is in an hour. No candy."

She waved him off as she flipped through channels on the TV. Randy nodded to show that he had heard. "You need to talk to Journey about this thing she has for other women. It's kind of scary."

"Really?" John asked looking interested.

Randy rolled his eyes. "Have fun." He told his friend.

John started to leave but turned back to his friend at the last minute. "Hey you didn't park behind me did you, cause I don't know the number to any towing companies." He said struggling to keep a straight face.

Randy glared at him. "Hey Ari, how does ice cream sundaes with M+M's sound?" He asked still watching John.

"Can we?" She asked jumping up.

"No" John answered exasperated. He sent his friend a discreet hand gesture before walking out the door.

"What are you watching?" Randy asked turning back to his young charge.

"It's a movie about this haunted house and the ghost kills everyone." She answered her eyes glued to the screen.

Randy watched as blood sprayed, turning the room red. "I don't think we should be watching this."

"I'm not scared." She retorted.

"I am," He said grabbing the remote and turning it off.

"You're not really are you?" She asked looking at him as if he had grown three heads.

"No but I don't plan on getting into trouble for letting you watch it either." He told her pulling on her ponytail. "Beside I plan on beating you at Smackdown vs Raw." He challenged.

"Yea right." She taunted jumping up to put in the game.

Two hours later Randy wondered back into the living room after checking on the sleeping child. Turning on the TV he pulled out his phone.

"Shelton, watch doing man?" He asked when the call was answered.

"Absolutely nothing." The young man answered.

"Listen, I've been thinking about some potential victims for this weekend." Randy spoke into the phone, not hearing the click as Ari picked up the phone in her father's room.

"Oh man I've got some great new pranks." Shelton informed him, his voice high pitched with excitement.

"Ya know, we haven't' hit the cruiserweight's." Randy pointed out.

"True but we have to be careful. We can't hit Juvie and his gang. They'll run us over with their John Deer's." Shelton joked causing Randy to laugh. "What about Paul London?"

"Oh man I hat that little prick. He's so full of himself." Randy groaned. Upstairs Ari listened wide-eyed.

"Have you ever noticed how short he is?" The other man asked, agreeing with his partner's opinion of the man.

"He's got little man syndrome." Randy agreed changing the channel on the TV.

"So why don't we help him with that? We can add some heels to his boots."

"Where are we going to get heels from?"" Randy asked laughing as he pictured it.

"Get pieces of rubber and keep gluing them until you achieve the desired result." Shelton stated as if reading a recipe.

"Is it easy to remove them?" Randy asked thinking about how expensive wrestling boots were.

"Pops right off with a knife."

"Then I want skyscrapers." Randy said gleefully. Ari clapped her hand over her mouth to keep from being heard.

Randy waited until they had both stopped laughing. "Man I want to hit one other person this weekend."

"Who?" Shelton asked. Randy could hear the sounds of a Ps2 in the background.

"Batista." Randy said hesitantly. Ari's eyes popped wide open.

"Dude, that's not allowed." Shelton answered after a short pause. "There's a hierarchy and Dave's way above us."

"Yea but this is personal. I just need some supplies." Randy argued.

"Dude man my name better not be mentioned at all."

"Trust me, Dave will know exactly who its from." He said confidently.

Thoughtfully Ari slipped the phone and crept back to bed, her head full of plans.


	13. Searching for Dave

Hey everyone. I hope you all had a good New Year. I'm all settled in my new place and my new job and I'm ready to get back to some serious writing. Hope you all like it. Happy reading.

Friday October 25 noon

Mark walked down the hall of the arena, his gaze searching the rooms he passed. Turning a corner he continued to search the maze of hallways.

"Mark." Vince called from behind him.

Impatiently he turned and waited for the older man to catch up. "What's up?"

"Paul told me about his suspicions." McMahon started, looking around to make sure no one was listening. "Do you really think Jayden is capable of doing this?" He asked gravely.

Mark frowned, silently cursing Paul. "Vince, I've only met her a few times. She's a childhood friend of your children. Wouldn't you have a better idea than me?"

Vince waved the words away. "I didn't pay any attention to their friends. I know, I was a bad parent." He said in response to the other man's look. "Do you think I need to take legal action against her?" He asked.

"Vince," Mark said exasperated. "We have no proof that she's the one doing anything. And besides, what are you going to charge her with? Sending ugly presents?"

"How about stalking and harassment?" The older man shot back. "I won't have her doing this to my daughter."

"We don't know she is doing it." Mark threw up his hands in irritation.

"But you're investigating her aren't you?" Vince persisted.

Mark shook his head in frustration. "Have you seen Dave?" He asked instead.

"Are you going to question him about Jayden?" Vince asked excitedly. "If he's been sleeping with her he'll lie to cover for her. If he does that I might be forced to fire him." He continued thoughtfully.

"Actually I was wanting to talk to him about the show tonight." Mark said slowly not believing what he was hearing.

"What? Oh of course. He's around here somewhere." Vince gestured vaguely. "If you happen to ask him about his girlfriend I want a report. Could he have been in on it?" He asked him self as he walked away.

Mark shook his head as he watched his friend go down the walkway. "He's going to be organizing a manhunt soon." He muttered to himself before continuing down the hall.

Fifteen minutes later he gritted his teeth as he searched room after endless room. "Does this place have a damn intercom? He growled looking around.

"Ari, you remember Mark? My strange friend who likes to talk to himself?" A voice drawled from behind him. He swung around to see an amused John.

"Short fuse." He warned the young man before turning to smile down at the little girl. "So you decided to drag your old man back to work."

"He didn't want to come back." She confided. Mark glanced over at the embarrassed John.

John rolled his shoulders. "I didn't leave on my vacation on good terms. They'll probably have me jobbing for the next year."

Mark laughed. "I haven't heard what they have planned but somehow I really don't think it's going to be that."

"I have a meeting with the story people this afternoon." He admitted shrugging.

Mark grimaced at the thought. "Just make sure you don't let them put you into a clown suit. Most of their ideas these days aren't worth shit." He glanced over to where Ari was poking around curiously. "You need anyone to run heard on the midget let me know."

John smiled. "Thanks mark. The next couple of weeks are going to be hard, trying to figure everything out." His eyes tracked the quick moving girl. "Ari, too far." He called out when she rounded a corner.

Bouncing back she frowned up at him. "I told you I have to be able to see you." He admonished.

"It may be harder having her here than you think." Mark said gravely once she was out of earshot.

Raising his eyebrows John waited for the older man to explain.

"Everybody heard what happened." Mark began shifting his stance. "Not everyone approves of you having custody of a young girl. They don't feel you're a good role model."

"Are you one of them?" John asked, staring off in to space thoughtfully.

Mark snorted. "Are you kidding? I think she's the best thing that happened to you. It made you grow up."

"Are you saying I was immature?" The younger man quipped.

Laughing Mark clapped a hand on his shoulder. "You're still immature but it's getting better." He said causing John to chuckle.

"But seriously." The older man said sobering. "Don't pay attention to any of the talk. You're a good father and Ari's lucky to have you."

"Thanks Mark." John responded touched.

"Are we ready yet?" Ari asked popping up between them and ruining the moment.

John laughed as he tugged on her hair. "In a minute."

"I'm bored." She whined looking around the empty hallway.

"Where's your PSP?" John asked exasperated.

"In the car." She answered shrugging. John rolled his eyes as she began skipping around them.

"You haven't seen Dave have you?" Mark asked.

John frowned thoughtfully as he reached out to stop his daughter's exuberant movement. "I don't think he's here yet. He missed the plane this morning."

"He didn't fly over with you all?" Mark asked surprised.

"No. And he didn't answer when Randy tried to call him from the airport. Course he might not have answered because it was Randy."

Mark groaned. "What happened now?"

John explained about the car-towing incident. "Sometimes I just want to tell Randy to grow up."

Mark burst out laughing. "John, how many times have I had to tell you to grow up?"

"Bite me." John responded.

Mark was interrupted from retorting by Ari tugging on her father's arm. "Daddy, can we go meet everyone now?" She asked trying to tug him down the hallway.

"I'll catch you later." John muttered eyeing his daughter with mild irritation. "You know," He started pulling her back until she was even with him. "This is where I work. I have to spend time talking to people."

"Can you at least do it in a room where there's a TV?" She asked gazing up at him and causing him to laugh.

"Here's the fist locker room. Let me check and make sure its okay to go in. Stay put." He warned as he ducked into the room.

Inside he spotted several of his acquaintances. "Hey." He called out in greeting.

"Hey man." Shelton responded, losing his grin as the other occupants of the room glared their displeasure.

John glanced around the room reading their expressions. "Somebody what to explain what I did wrong?" He asked going from face to face. Adam Copeland continued to openly glare while others shifted their eyes, uncomfortable with the tension in the room. Shelton shrugged in embarrassment.

"Whatever." John muttered swinging out of the room.

Shelton caught up with him outside the door. "Adam's just jealous and he's been talking a lot of shit and getting everyone stirred up."

John looked at him in confusion. "Jealous? What, does he want a kid too?"

Shelton laughed. "There had been rumors that you're getting a title shot, wwe title. Adam's not too happy about that and he's been running his mouth."

"A title shot huh?" John asked grinning as his spirits lifted.

"So where is the prodigal daughter?" Shelton asked looking around.

John's eyes went wide as he whipped around in a circle. "Oh shit." Calling her name he rushed down the hall with Shelton in pursuit. Rounding the corner he came to a sudden stop. Shelton had to turn to the side to avoid hitting him in the back.

Ari grinned from her position on the floor. "Look Daddy, a puppy dog. His name is Chloe."

Torrie Wilson looked up from where she was holding the dog. "He won't bite." He said eyeing the stern face.

"Ari." John started, ignoring the blonde. "Where did I tell you to stay?"

"In front of the door." She answered absently as she played with the dog.

"Arianna, what did I tell you?" He responded in a low voice.

Ari looked up at the tone. "Are you mad?" She asked. When he nodded she sighed and stood, stuffing her hands in her pockets. "I'm sorry I wondered off where you couldn't find me." She said dutifully, causing her father's lips to twitch.

Torrie looked worried as she stood up with the dog in her arms. "Sorry." She mouthed looking chagrinned. John waved her apology off. "You've met Torrie and Chloe." He said turning to his daughter. "This is Shelton." He indicated the ginning man behind him.

Ari's eyes opened wide. "You're Randy's friend. The one that plays the practical jokes."

John frowned down at his daughter while Shelton laughed. "Just what has Randy been telling you?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Not much." She answered.

Looker Room

Walking into the room they had grabbed for their use Mark spotted Randy sprawled out on a couch. "You okay?" Mark asked pushing his feet off to sit down.

"Just thinking." The younger man replied sitting up on the couch.

"You do enough of that you might actually get smart." Mark drawled. Concerned when Randy let the barb go unanswered Mark poked him in the shoulder. "What were you thinking about?"

Randy sighed. "Nothing." He mumbled jerking his shoulder.

"Did you get a hold of Dave?" Mark asked watching him closely.

Randy's shoulders slumped even more. "No. Journey said he didn't come home last night. Part of her is worried and park of her thinks he got some last night." He answered giving a little laugh.

"Has she tried to contact him?" Mark asked thoughtfully.

"Yea. But she said when he slammed out of the house yesterday he was mad at her too. Maybe he's just tired of all the shit and is avoiding us."

"Well he's not mad at me. At least not yet." He muttered as he pulled out his phone. Dialing a number he listened to the repeated rings. Grim he hit the end button and dialed a second number. "Paul." He said when the other end was answered. "Have you seen Dave lately?"

"Not personally. He and Jayden stopped by Steph's room last night. Why, what's going on?"

Mark sighed. "He didn't show up for the plane and he's not answering his phone. No one has seen him since last night."

"He was with Jayden. Maybe she did something to him." Paul said worriedly.

Mark closed his eyes in frustration. "You're crazy. Fatherhood has addled your brain. I seriously doubt that Jayden who weighs what, 120-130, could do any serious damage to the animal Batista." He scoffed.

"Don't you ever watch CSI? There are tons of ways to hurt someone besides attacking them physically." Paul argued.

"Unha. If you see him tell him we're looking for him. And stay away form Jayden." He warned as an afterthought.

Growling in frustration he snapped the phone shut and met Randy's curious stare.

"Why would Jayden want to hurt Dave?" The younger man asked.

"She wouldn't. It's all in Paul's imagineation." Mark said in disgust.

"But why would he think that?" He persisted.

"Its this thing with Steph. Jayden's been around for every step so Paul's latched onto her." Mark explained in an off handed way.

"What thing with Steph?" Randy asked carefully.

"Her stalker, the one that has been sending her gruesome gifts." Mark explained. "I just found out about it myself. Paul's been pigheaded and thought he could handle everything on his own. Sound like someone?" He asked pointedly.

"And Paul thinks its Jayden?" Randy asked intrigued.

"Like I said he's being pigheaded." Mark said in disgust.

Hospital.

"Hi," Paul said sticking his head in the door. "Is it safe to come in or do I need to come bearing gifts." He asked.

Steph smiled and motioned him in. "Thanks to you I finally got a chocolate fix and now I'm in a much better mood." She said sitting up to kiss him.

"Are you feeling okay?" Paul asked stilling on the bed next to her.

"I'm okay today. I had some pains last night." She said glancing over at him. "I do have something I need to discuss with you though." She announced chewing on her lip.

"What?" He asked concerned at the expression on her face.

"Dr. Ross came in this morning. He's had some indications of a another problem and is thinking about doing another test."

"What kind of problem?" Paul asked gripping her hands.

"It was rally vague and I didn't understand a whole lot about it." She shrugged. "The thing is the test involves a lot of risk. It's an amniocentesis." She said stumbling over the word. "It sounded really horrible and it can cause preterm labor, which I'm at such a high risk for anyway."

"What happens if we do the test?" Paul asked.

Steph shook her head miserably. "After he told me what the test involved I blocked everything out."

"If it's that bad we don't have to do it." Paul reassured her.

"But what if it really helps baby? I have to do it." She cried.

He gathered her into his arms. "Tell you what. I'll look the test up tonight and get all the information." He said bending down to kiss the top of her head.

They sat in silence for the next fifteen minutes, gazing at the TV and each pretending to be absorbed in the show.

"Have you seen Jayden today?" He asked finally.

"Umm, no not since last night." She replied turning to look up at him. "Why are you interested? You too fight like cats and dogs lately."

Not sure what to say he settled with the truth. "No one has seen Dave since he was here with her yesterday."

Steph grinned. "Maybe they finally did the deed." She said gleefully.

"I hope that's all it is." He muttered.

"Do you think I should call, pump her for details or is it too early yet?" She asked excitedly.

He was saved from having to answer by a knock on the door. "Mrs. Levesque honey, you have a package."


	14. Doubts and fights

Hey, I must have been storing the words inside the last couple of weeks. This is the fastest I have updated in a long time. Okay I'm not going to leave you hanging too much.

Here it is.

Friday 25th early afternoon.

Jayden's apartment

Paul frowned in trepidation as he pressed the doorbell to Jayden's apartment. Mark's warning rang in his head. He wasn't sure what he was going to say when she answered the door but he was determined to settle the issue once and for all.

"Paul?" Dave asked through the open door.

Paul swung around and raised his eyebrows at the big man standing there in a pair of jeans.

"Well you're alive at least."

"Dave shifted uncomfortably. "What do you want?" He asked resignedly.

"Nobody's seen you since yesterday. You didn't make the plane and you're not answering your phone." Paul accused.

Dave shrugged as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I um slept in this morning." He said blushing.

Paul winced. "I don't want to hear about that part. I really don't want to go there." He said shuddering. "Why didn't you answer your phone? You should have guessed we were worried when all of us called."

"Randy called first and it gave me the idea to teach him a lesson about how it feels to worry about someone." Dave explained.

Paul snorted. "Never mind the rest of us who worried along with him." He eyed his friend. "You and Randy really need to settle this issue cause it's starting to affect the rest of us." He glanced into the apartment over his friends shoulder. 'Is Jayden in there?"

Dave narrowed his eyes. "She's in the shower. Why?"

"I need to talk to you without her overhearing." Paul said dropping his voice down to a whisper.

Dave sighed and looked back into the apartment. "Give me just a minute." He said disappearing back into the apartment. Two minutes later he reappeared having slipped on shoes and a tee shirt. "There's a café downstairs." He said leading his friend down.

Paul waited until they were settled with cups of coffee. 'There's been another package."

Dave sat down his coffee carefully. "What happened?"

Flashback

Couple hours earlier

"Mrs. Levesque honey, you have a package." An old lady, decked out in pink stripes slipped into the room. She sat down an oblong white box wrapped in a blue bow. "Take care." She crooned slipping back out of the room.

Paul had bolted off the bed at the sight of the package and was now eyeing it warily.

"Who could have sent it?" Steph asked examining the box. Paul had to restrain himself from snatching it out of her hands. "There's not a card."

"Maybe you shouldn't open it." Paul suggested struggling to stay calm.

"Don't be silly. It's just a baby gift." She said slapping his hands away. She carefully pulled the blue ribbon off the box and hung it around her neck, feeling festive.

"I'm so glad Jayden held the baby shower before I got stuck in here. We had so much fun." She chattered lifting the lid off the box. Her voice died away at the sight of the doll nestled among soft blue blankets.

Paul sprang forward and slapped the lid back on the box. Carrying the box he placed it outside the room where he could examine it in more detail later. Coming back in he studied his wife's pale face.

"It was just a joke." He tried to reassure her. "I bet Shelton and Randy sent it. I've told you how much trouble they've caused lately."

"But why would they send something that gruesome?" She asked laying her hands along her abdomen.

Paul ran a hand down her hair. "They're kids. They probably thought it was cool."

Present Time

"It took me over an hour to calm her down." Paul finished looking across the booth.

"Shelton and Randy didn't send it did they?" Dave asked as he studied his friend.

"If they did I am going to take personal pleasure in breaking every bone in their body." Paul said grimly. "But no, I don't think they sent it. Even they couldn't be that mean."

"What was in the box?" Dave asked.

Paul took a deep breath. "It was one of those real life dolls with a few improvements. Its stomach had been ripped open. Nestled inside the open cavity was a scoop of worms swimming in catsup." Paul paused to take a deep breath. "He had poked needles through the eyes. There was even a death certificate placed next to the doll."

Dave eyes his friend. "What aren't you telling me?"

Paul's fists clenched in anger. "He put the baby's name on the death certificate. The one we had picked out. Cody Terrance Lévesque."

"I didn't know you had decided on a name." Dave said.

"Nobody did." Paul looked into his friend's eyes. "Except Jayden."

Dave straightened in his seat. 'What?"

"Just listen to me for a second." He said holding up a hand. "I ran the lists that Mark requested. The only person that was around every time, that was the first person to know everything, was Jayden."

"You think my girlfriend sent her best friend a mutilated doll?" Dave asked carefully.

"For the sake of my wife I have to consider it." Paul stated. "I didn't deliberately target her. She just popped up."

Dave nodded as he slid out of the booth. "I have to get to the airport before I miss the second plane." He stated in a controlled vice, not meeting the other man's eyes.

"Dave." Paul pleaded, grabbing the stiff arm.

The big man sighed and let his body relax. "She's flying to the show with me, an interview for the magazine she couldn't get out of. I'll bring up the subject. See what she says."

"Thanks." Paul said in relief.

He turned to glare at his friend. "I don't believe Jayden had anything to do with this and it would be foolish of you to stop looking." He said before walking out of the diner.

Once upstairs he paused outside her door. Unable to help it the facts of the case flashed through his head. He had to admit that he could see where Paul was coming from.

"I've been with her. I know her." He mumbled to himself. Do you? A little voice in his head asked as he remembered the cut off sentences, the closed doors. Shaking his head he pasted a fake smile on his face and walked into the apartment.

Jayden looked up from where she was packing her briefcase. "Hey." She greeted him smiling widely. "I didn't think you were going to make it back in time."

Dave shrugged as he shifted his eyes over the door to the closed room. "He had a lot to vent."

Statewide Arena

Randy wondered the halls looking for the cafeteria. Coming to an intersection he looked around lost. "I hate coming to new arenas." He mumbled as he peered down each hall.

"Randy." Shelton spoke up from his right.

"Hey." Randy greeted his friend. He looked at the other man suspiciously. "Did you just come from the cafeteria?" He asked.

Shelton laughed, knowing his friend had no sense of direction. "Down the hall to the left."

"Thanks." Randy said in relief.

"Hey man." Shelton called as Randy began to move off. "I'm planning to add our adjustments to our, um friend's shoes." He said grinning as he held up the rubber heels.

Randy shifted uncomfortably. "Um, actually I think I'm going to pass this time. I've got a lot on my mind right now."

Shelton smiled knowingly. "The elders putting the pressure on? Don't worry. But any time you want to get back in the game I always have ideas." He called dancing away.

Shoulders slumping Randy continued to the cafeteria. Spotting John he walked over to where the other man was sitting with a group of wrestlers.

"Where's Ari?" He asked sitting down.

"With the divas." John answered, indicating a table behind him. "And these," he said pointing to the group surrounding him. "Are the people that still like me." He slanted a glance at his friend. "Why didn't you tell me what's been going on around here?"

Randy looked around surprised. "What?"

"Adam's big mouth and what he's been saying." Orlando Jordan spoke up from the other side of the table.

Randy glanced up confusion. "What's he been saying?"

John shook his head as he laughed. "Never mind." He looked at the expression on his friend's face. "Are you still planning to do what you're wanting to do?"

"What?" He asked bewildered before he realized what his friend was referring to. "Oh, um, maybe." He answered shrugging.

"Can you let me know before you do it cause I want to make sure I'm far way when it happens." John teased.

"Haha." Randy said dryly. Frowning he concentrated on a point on the other side of the room. "What's Adam been saying?" He asked, his voice serious.

"Just a bunch of shit? Why?" John asked frowning at his friend's tone.

"Cause he's talking to the Diva's and none of them look very happy." Randy said getting up and walking in that direction. John shoved away from the table and followed as the occupants of the cafeteria went silent.

"Problem ladies?" Randy asked coming to a halt and sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Mr. Copeland's not being very nice." Trish Stratus said not masking her dislike of the blonde.

"Ari?" John asked quietly, observing his daughter's closed face. She jerked a shoulder in response and averted her eyes. John's hands balled into fists.

"Hey midget." Randy spoke up. "Why don't you grab Shawn and have him take you back to the room. I bet there's something good on TV." He said not taking his eyes off Adam.

Getting her father's nod she slipped out of her chair and walked off. John waited until Shawn had carried her out of the room before continuing. "What did you say to her?"

"Just told her the truth." Adam taunted.

"He told her you were a worthless piece of shit and that you didn't care about her." Ashley spoke up.

Growling low in his throat John dived across the table taking the blonde down to the floor. Randy moved to intercept Adam's friends before they could join in the fight. "Why don't we let them settle this themselves?" He suggested smiling menacingly.

John mashed his fist into his opponents face, grunting when Adam returned the favor. Not caring about the pain he continued to rain down the blows.

Mark rushed into the room, having heard from Shawn what was going on. Glancing around quickly he spotted the two combatants rolling around on the floor while Angle tried to get close enough to separate them. Randy stood on the sidelines smirking as he restrained 2 more challengers.

Swearing he pushed his way through the crowd of spectators. Stepping quickly he reach down and jerked John off the floor, giving Angle time to grab a hold of Copeland. Fueled by rage John swung out in an attempt to break the hold. Shaking his head Mark turned the struggling man around and landed a sucker punch to the stomach.

John bent over as he struggled to catch his breath. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kurt Angle physically drag Adam out of the room. Straightening slowly he turned to glare at the big man beside him. "Was that necessary?"

Mark pretended to think about it. "Made me feel better." He gestured to the door Adam had exited by. "Was that necessary?"

John grinned. "Made me feel better." He repeated.

"I'm glad you got some satisfaction from this little stunt." A stern voice said entering the room. John winced as Vince McMahon came into view. "I think we need to talk about this. My office, one hour." He turned to glare at Randy. " And bring your partner." He instructed before walking out of the room.

"I didn't do anything." Randy protested.

John spared him a glance before turning to leave the room. "I need to talk to Ari."


	15. Mile high action

Hey all. This new job is a lot more demanding than my old one. I don't get as many chances to write. Let me rephrase that. I don't get any chances to write. Plus there is so much to do and see in town that I am constantly busy. But I am off for the next eight days so I am going to try and get ahead in my chapters. Hope you enjoy this one.

Happy reading.

Friday afternoon

"You're awful quiet." Jayden said once they had been seated on the plane.

"I've got a lot on my mind." Dave murmured avoiding her gaze.

"Hey." She said, cupping his face and turning it towards her. "You aren't thinking about last night are you?' She asked biting her lip.

He shook his head as he reached out and squeezed her fingers. "I had a good time last night."

"Was that all it was? Just a good time?" She asked. Groaning she dragged her hands through her hair. "Listen to me. I swore I would never have another serious relationship. Now here I am questioning you're intentions."

"Hey, you mean more to me than a quick roll in the hay." He said gravely, staring into her eyes.

She sighed. "I know. Its just that I never had any intention of this happening and its all gone by so fast." She shrugged. "It wasn't supposed to happen."

"Maybe I should be the one asking if what we had last night was just a good time." He said mockingly, his eyes teasing.

"You sucked me in." She grumbled, unable to keep her lips from twitching.

"Ah that was so romantic. You think if I proposed now you'd say yes?" He asked sarcastically.

"I can't marry you." She blurted out horrified.

Dave nodded stiffly as all signs of amusement left his face. "I see." He said, hurt shadowing his eyes.

"It's not like that." She groaned in frustration. "I can't marry you. I can't marry anyone." She rubbed her hands over her face. "You don't understand."

"Yea, I guess its another one of your secrets." He muttered.

"You're one to talk about secrets. You go off with Paul this morning and then spend the rest of the day brooding. But no, you don't have any secrets." Jumping up she squeezed past him to the isle. "Excuse me." She bit off.

"Damn you Paul." He muttered as he marched after her. "Jayden let me in." He bellowed, pounding on the door to one of the rear restrooms. "Jayden!"

"Listen here sonny. I ain't having sex with you."

Dave gaped as the door was opened by a little old woman with blue hair. "Oh, um sorry wrong door." He stammered with a look of horror on his face. Whipping around he came face to face with Jayden standing in the opposite doorway with a smirk on her face.

"Hitting on old ladies now?" She asked.

Growling he grabbed her arm. "Get in there. I need to talk to you." He said pushing her back into the small room.

"Now you listen here." He began, lifting her up so that she was sitting on the sink. "I wasn't serious when I was talking about marriage. I was just goofing around. I'm not big on marriage myself." He held up his hand as she started to speak. "I can understand how you might have misunderstood and I shouldn't have reacted so strongly." He groaned and planted his hands on either side of her. "Damn I feel like a teenager." He muttered in disgust.

She smiled at him sadly. "I guess neither one of us is very good with relationships."

"So are we okay about this part?"

"About this part." She agreed.

He leaned in, gave her a small kiss.

"You know, we're in a bathroom on an airplane." She said suggestively.

"We're not done." He informed her, pulling her hands off his chest. "Listen, you've been around Steph a lot in the last couple months. Have you noticed anything strange?" He asked finally.

"Like what?" She asked sitting up straight.

"Like her getting anything in the mail that might upset her." He hedged.

"Besides some junk mail?" She inquired, her eyes filling with concern.

"She got a package today at the hospital. It was very gruesome and very personal. It really upset her."

"What? My best friend gets a threatening package and is very upset and you keep it from me? I should have gone to her." She exclaimed.

"One." He said poking her gently in the chest. "If I'm not mistaken you rally need to do this interview in order to keep your job. A job that you need and one Steph got for you. Two." He said after a slight pause. "Paul's kind of crazy about this whole thing and he doesn't like you that much…" He trailed off watching her expression.

"He thinks I did it. He thinks I sent her the doll?" She demanded.

"There was some vital information about the baby. Information that he says only you knew." He said gravely.

"What information?" She demanded jumping off the sink and planting her hands on her hips.

"A certificate with the baby's full name." He answered.

"That doesn't prove anything. We talked about it in public places. Anybody could have overheard us." She argued, her voice rising.

"Hey, I'm not the one accusing you." He said softly.

"You don't doubt me even a little?" She asked looking up at him through her lashes.

"No" He answered without hesitation.

She smiled at him in relief. "Thank you." She framed his face with her hands and gave him a light kiss on the lips. "So are you up for a little mile high action?" She asked mischievously.

He winced. "Don't you think we've been in here long enough?" Dave asked causing her to laugh.

"I suppose you've spilled enough of your secrets." She murmured, looking at him over her shoulder as she opened the door.

'Yea but you didn't' share any of yours did you?' The thought ran through his head as he followed her out of the bathroom.

Statewide Arena

John walked into the locker room to find his daughter sitting on the couch flanked by Shawn Michaels and Glen Jacobs. He studied her for any signs of distress and found only anger.

"Whatcha watching?" He asked coming to stand beside them.

Not answering him Ari flicked off the TV and sat there staring at the blank screen.

"I guess that answers that question." He murmured flopping down in a chair.

"Well bodyguard duty is over. You ever need protecting short stuff you holler." Glen said tugging on her ponytail. "Come on Shawn. Lets leave them alone." He urged the other man.

"I thought I'd stay and try to help. John's new to this stuff and…." He trailed off at the look on the bigger man's face. "What?"

"Like you know what you're doing anymore than he does." Glen said grabbing the other man's arm. "Leave so they can work this out."

"Thanks for your guard duties." John called after them. Turning he watched his daughter as the silence lengthened. "Did you believe the things he was saying?" He asked finally.

She shook her head, refusing to meet his eyes.

"So what's the matter?" John asked patiently.

"I don't want you to be mad at me." The little girl whispered hanging her head down.

"I won't be mad." He promised solemnly.

"I wanted to hit him." She announced, raising her head. Her eyes glittered with anger. "I wanted to smash his face in and make him take all the mean things back."

John shifted in his seat. "I did." He admitted.

"Did what?" Ari asked. She eyed her father in confusion.

"Smashed his face in and a few other parts as well." John answered grinning.

"Really?" She asked jumping off the sofa in excitement. "Did you make him bleed?" She asked eagerly.

"I think so, yea." John answered her, catching his daughter as she flung herself at him. He cuddled her close. "I wasn't going to let him say that kind of stuff you."

"I wish I could have stayed and watched it." She said wistfully.

"Then everybody would say I was a bad parent. I shouldn't have even told you about the fight." He admitted.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I'm setting a bad example. I shouldn't allow you to think it was okay for me to punch him. It's wrong but damn if I know why." He growled.

"Don't cuss daddy." She admonished, looking up into his face.

"Don't boss me around." He ordered, his hands reaching for her. His fingers danced over her ribs as he began tickling her unmercifully. Laughing they tumbled onto the couch where they laid sprawled as they caught their breath.

"Stay away from him." John requested softly. 'If you see him go in the other direction. Specially if you're with one of the girls. They won't stand up to him like the elders would."

"No problem." She said wrinkling her nose. "I don't like him anyway. Did you get in trouble for smashing his face in?" She asked switching gears. "When Shawn told grandpa mark what was happening he went tearing out of here."

"Have you called him that to his face yet?" John asked amused.

"No." She answered smiling devilishly. "Did you get into trouble?" She asked again.

"Well Grandpa mark just knocked some sense into me. Literally." He said rubbing his stomach. 'But I got in real big trouble with Vince McMahon. Speaking of which." He said checking his watch. "I have to go to the principals office. Which means I need to find you a babysitter." Slinging her over his shoulder he opened the door to find Shelton leaning against the opposite wall.

"Hey man, I just wanted to make sure the kid was all right." Shelton said.

"I would say she's fine." John answered slinging the giggling girl to the floor. "In fact she needs a babysitter. Interested?"

Shelton smiled. "I think we can find something to talk about."

John hesitated at the gleam in his daughter's eyes. "I don't know if this is a good idea."

"Daddy its fine. Go." She said sweetly, giving him a big smile.

"Be good. Both of you." He warned sternly. Shaking his head he walked down the hall. "I really think that was a bad idea." Looking back he could see they already had their heads together in conspiracy.

Vince's office

Vince eyed the two young men in front of him. "How is it that you're not back for a full day and already you're causing problems?" He asked gravely.

Randy spoke up when John continued to stare mulishly ahead. "We didn't start it." He protested.

Stern eyes drilled a hole into him. "I don't believe I was talking to you." The cold voice whipped out. Vince watched as Randy slumped back in his chair. "I am very aware of what caused the scene in the cafeteria. And what ever you may think I did not call you in here to yell at you."

John looked up in surprise at these words. "I admire what you're trying to do, raising the child by yourself. It's not a very easy thing to do. I should know, my kids will tell you I was a lousy father."

He paused as he stared off in thought. "I've heard what is being said. That you have no right bringing your daughter on the road with you. I disagree. Kids are good for the company. I wish I could convince more of the staff to bring their children." He noticed the speculative look in the younger man's eyes. "I am not going soft damn it. I missed a lot of my children's lives because I was on the road. I have a grandchild on the way and I want him to be at home here."

Regaining his composure he continued. "There's gong to be a lot of strain on you, being one of the first of this….movement for lack of a better word. And I have no problem with you defending your daughter as you did today. All that I ask is that you try to do it as discreetly as possible. No public places, no cameras. We don't need to start rumors about locker room fights." He waited until John had nodded his understanding. "Good. Now get out."

"Randy, just a minute." Vince added when the younger man bounded out of his chair.

Randy slumped back into the seat with a frown on his face.

"I have been watching you carefully the past couple of weeks and what I've see had worried me. You've been disrespectful, insolent, and in some cases just plain mean." He said eyeing the young man in front of him.

Randy sighed and laid his head back. 'Great another lecture.' He thought as he stared at the ceiling.

"But that's not why you're here today." The voice broke into his thoughts.

"What?" He asked sitting up in confusion.

"What you did today took a great maturity and kindness. I saw how you protected John's daughter and got her out of harm's way. How you stood with John and made sure he got a fair fight. You're a good friend Randy."

"Could you spread the word? I don't think anyone else believe it." Randy said regaining some of his cockiness.

"You did a good thing today Randy. Now get out."

Outside the arena

"Okay, I'll come see you before I leave." Jayden asked as they got out of the car. She stopped as she studied his solemn face. "Are you still upset about the plane deal?"

"Everybody was staring at us like we were some kind of perverts." He retorted with a small smile, holding open the arena door for her. "Their whispered comments gave me a headache."

"Well we were in the bathroom for over half of the flight. What were they supposed to think?" She asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"You're laughing at me, aren't you?" He said narrowing his eyes at her.

"No." She said slowly, watching him carefully, prepared to run. "I think it's cute."

He growled low in his throat. "Don't you have work to do?" he asked shortly, his eyes betraying his laughter. He waited until she had rounded a corner before he let his face fall. "Shit!" He slapped the wall in frustration as words from their earlier conversation ran through his head. Shaking the thoughts form his mind he strode angrily down the hall.

Coming upon the locker room he slammed inside to find Mark and Randy relaxing inside. "Why is it that you finally find someone that you enjoy being with and all hell has to break loose?"

Randy raised his eyebrows at the expression on the older man's face. "I'll leave you too alone." He said, glancing at Mark as he pulled his earphones off.

"You don't have to go." Dave waved him back down.

Randy blinked in surprise but sat back down without a word.

"What happened?" Mark asked from where he was lounging in a chair. The book he had been reading lay open on his lap.

"Paul came to find me." Dave started as he paced around the room.

"We sent him because we were worried about you." Mark said with a slight reprimand in his voice.

Dave waved him off. "No he came to see me for a whole other reason." The big man said coming to a stop in front of them. "Did he tell you what happened this morning?"

"No, did something happen with Steph?" Mark asked in a low voice.

"The creep sent her a package at the hospital and she opened it before Paul could grab it."

"Is Steph all right?" Randy asked sitting forward.

Dave nodded. "It was gruesome and she was pretty freaked but he got her calmed down. He told her it was probably from you and Shelton, so if she calls to chew you out just apologize."

Randy nodded, keeping his mouth shut on any smart comments he might have made.

Dave looked at him in bewilderment for a second before slumping into a chair. "He just had to run and tell me and in doing so he implicated Jayden."

Mark groaned. "I told him not to tell you."

"Oh he was really nice about it. Didn't shove it in my face or anything. But it was there. So I asked her about it." He frowned off into the distance. "I didn't tell her everything, just today' incident. She denied knowing anything about it, but she wasn't surprised by it either. And damn it, she mentioned the fucking doll. I never gave her the specifies but she knew."


	16. The kidnapping

Hey everyone. I told you I was going to get caught up this week. Hope you enjoy. I had fun writing this chapter. Happy reading.

Friday night during house show.

"Did it feel good being in the ring again?" Randy asked his friend as John came around the curtain.

The man in question grinned as he wiped sweat from his body. "Hell yeah. I missed getting a chance to kick some ass." He glanced over at his friend. "I noticed you didn't wrestle tonight. You didn't get into any trouble with Vince did you? I was worried when he kept you in his office."

"Ahh, you were worried. Isn't that sweet?" Randy crooned, putting his arms around the shorter man.

"Dude, get off." John said shrugging away. "Man you're sick."

Randy laughed as they walked down the hall. "But its so much fun. And no, he just wanted to talk. You know how he likes to hear himself speak." Randy grinned at his friend's pained expression. "Actually I have this big feud coming up with Mark. Have to get the storyline going."

John's eyebrows went up. "Man you're in for a world of hurt."

"Oh, somehow I don't think it's going to be like that. And anyway I get to make out with Keibler." He said smugly.

He stopped suddenly with a look of horror on his face. "But its just acting. Nothing against your sister."

John grinned at his friend's expression. "Nikki can take care of herself. If she doesn't like it she'll let you know."

"What about you? Did you talk to the story people?"

John nodded. "Yeah. I get my Intercontineal title back Monday."

Randy glanced over at him. "What about the championship belt? Are you still going to get a chance at it?"

John's face broke out in a wide grin. "At Wrestlemania man. Can you believe that shit?"

"You know what this means right?" Randy said grinning at his friend. "Major party that night."

"That night, hell the whole week." John boosted. "But you know, it's going to be so much more special having a family and winning the title. I called Journey. She's on spring break that week and we're going to take Ari to Disney world. How lame is that?" He asked grinning like a fool. "But don't tell her. It's going to be a surprise."

"You'll have to take a picture of her holding the belt." Randy suggested.

John's eyes lit up. "Yeah."

"So, where's the little brat now?" Randy asked looking around.

"Shelton volunteered to watch her while I was in the ring." He groaned. "I have a bad feeling they're planning something."

"Then why did you leave them alone together?" Randy asked amused.

"Hey, I'm new to this parenting thing." John pointed out.

Randy shook his head as he stopped to get a drink. "Did you let Journey know Dave got here okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. She was thinking about coming out this weekend but with Dave being so touchy she thinks it might be a bad idea." John sighed. "She was all happy about getting her paper finished and now I don't get to enjoy it."

"Yeah, well I don't think its going to get better any time soon." Randy said popping the tab on his drink. He filled John in on what had happened up to that point.

"Fuck that. He finally finds someone, finally gets laid and she stabs him in the back." He shook his head.

"Bites don't' it?" Randy said as his gaze sharpened on a point down the hall. "Speak of the devil." He murmured. "I'll catch up with you later."

John watched as he approached the figure dressed in the stylish suit. "That isn't going to turn out good." He said walking off in the opposite direction.

"Hey." Randy called out, getting the attention of the woman ahead of him. "Hi, you're Jayden right?"

"Sure." She answered raising her eyebrows at him. "You're Randy. Dave talks about you a lot."

"Nothing good I'm sure." He grimaced. "Are you looking for Dave?"

"Yeah, I have to head back to the airport. Do you know here he's at?"

"Um I think he's behind the curtain warming up. He's got to head out to the ring in a minute. He said to tell you goodbye and that he'd call you in the morning." Randy improvised quickly.

"Oh." She said in disappointment. "I guess I better get a cab then."

"Why don't I drive you?" He suggested giving her his most charming smile.

Jayden stared at him suspiciously for a minute. "Okay, I guess." She said finally.

"Now, see that wasn't so hard was it?" He teased as he led her towards the exterior doors.

"Hi Randy." Ari said as she slid to a stop in front of them.

"Hey midget. What are you doing?" Randy asked, frowning down at her.

"Just playing a game." She squeaked, backing away.

"The kind that gets you in trouble?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

She grinned. "That's the best kind."

"What are you doing by yourself?" Jayden asked in concern. She continued to peer up and down the hallways looking for another adult.

"Shelton and I split up so we could get things done faster." She answered causing Randy to roll his eyes.

"I don't want to know anything." He said holding up his hands.

"Do you know how dangerous it is for her to be traipsing the halls alone?' Jayden demanded looking pointedly at Randy.

He shrugged. "It's pretty safe here. Everybody kind of looks after her."

"It only takes a second and she could be gone." Jayden insisted her voice rising. "Do you have any idea of how many monsters walk among us?"

"Okay calm down. It's not a national emergency." Randy stared at her in shock, unsure how to respond.

"How could her parents be so irresponsible?" She demanded.

"Hey, her father is my best friend and he's new at this so give him a break." He said, getting angry.

"Should I give him a break when he's attending his daughter's funeral?"

"That was cold and uncalled for. And it doesn't matter. She's gone. But." He continued when she started to speak. "I'll call John, make sure she made it back."

Keeping an idea on her he flipped out his phone. "John I just had a very interesting encounter with your daughter." He listened for a moment. "She was running the halls alone."

He was silent for several minutes before grinning. "I'll leave you to it then." He snapped the phone shut and turned to his angry companion. "John met her in the hall and he's just as angry as you are. She's getting her butt chewed out right now."

She nodded as she fought to reign in her temper. Both remained quiet until they had gotten in the car.

"You want to talk about what that was all about?" Randy asked looking over at her.

"Not really." She answered pleasantly.

"Well that's too bad because Dave's like an older brother to me." He responded, an edge creeping into his voice.

"Actually Dave considers you more of a son." Jayden said pleasantly.

Randy sighed. "I know and sometimes I have a little problem with that."

She smirked at him. "A little problem?"

Narrowing his eyes he looked over at her. "How did this get turned around so quickly?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm really good at my job."

"Maybe, but are you good enough for Dave?" He asked gruffly, braking for a stoplight. "That didn't make you mad." He said observing her reaction.

"It's a normal reaction from a family member." She smiled at him. "I think it's cute."

"Oh no. Don't turn this around again." He advised hitting the gas as the cars behind them honked.

"What do you want to know?" She asked her eyes twinkling.

"Well you obviously don't like children."

"I love children. I just think it's very important to keep them safe." She defended herself.

"You're not married are you?" He asked warily.

She laughed. "No, I'm not married."

"Lesbian?" He ventured.

"No." She answered exasperated.

"Why'd you lie to Dave today?" Randy asked quickly. He looked over to watch her reaction.

The amusement in her eyes cooled and her lips thinned. "That was very well done."

Randy glanced back at the road in time to avoid the slow car ahead. "You didn't answer."

"And I'm not going to. I don't believe it's any of your business." She said coldly.

Gritting his teeth Randy yanked on the wheel and pulled into an empty parking lot. "Why did you lie to Dave?" He demanded.

"I'm going to miss my plane." She sighed.

"I don't give a flying fuck about your damn plane." He roared.

"Would you please watch your language?" She said warily.

Randy saw red. "Don't you dare say that to me. I had to watch him, the man that is always telling me to watch my mouth, use the exact language he is always warning me about. Because of you."

"I am not talking to you when you're this unreasonable." She said reaching to open the door. She sat back in surprise as the car locks slammed into place. "You're taking this too far." She warned.

"Just tell me why you would hurt him like that." Randy pleaded.

"I thought he believed me. He hid it pretty good." She murmured.

Randy struggled to keep silent.

"What did he think?" She asked turning to face him. "When he and Paul went out to have their little conversation that I wouldn't know something was wrong. That I wouldn't worry."

She turned to look out the window. "So I called Steph. She told me about the doll."

"Why didn't you just tell Dave you already knew?"

"Why should I? He was basically accusing me." She retorted.

"No he wasn't. Paul was. Dave got put in the middle and you made it worse." He informed her.

"I wasn't thinking very clearly." She sent him a pointed look. "I'm sure you know how that is."

"You can't blame me for doing this. I was protecting my family." Randy protested.

"You kidnapped me and locked me in a car."

Randy winced. "You aren't going to tell Dave about this are you?"

"I wouldn't want to lie to him again." She said innocently. "But I might be more in tune with the idea if we get moving. I might still make my plane." She waited until they were on the road again. "So Dave wasn't really in the ring was he?"

Randy kept his mouth shut and continued driving.

Shaking her head she pulled out her phone. "Dave, hi."

"Where are you?" He asked pacing down the hall. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Well apparently there was a problem with communication." She slid a glance over at Randy. "I was running late and you were busy so I got a ride."

"Oh, well its probably for the best." He said softly, leaning again the wall.

"Actually the truth was that something was bothering me and I didn't know how to tell you." She took a deep breath and told him what had happened earlier in the day. "So when we were on the plane I didn't want it to sound like I didn't trust you."

Randy waited until they had finished the conversation and said goodbye. "Did he believe you?"

Jayden frowned. "I don't know. But it's your job to keep me informed." She waved a finger at him. "You owe me."

Hartford Hospital

"Okay." Paul said as he cuddled with his wife on the hospital bed. "Here is all the information on amniocentesis I could find."

"Well" Steph placed a hand on her stomach as the butterflies began flapping in her belly. "What are the reasons they do the test?"

"Lets see. To test for genetic disorders such as down's syndrome." He read off the papers. "But that is done in the fourth month so I think we're past that."

"What's the other reason?" She asked pulling his hand down so she could see the paper herself. "To determine whether your baby's lungs are mature enough for an early delivery." She read. She pursed her lips. "That was a lot of help."

"Did you read how it was performed?" Paul asked as he continued studying the data. "The doctor inserts a long thin hallow needle through your abdominal wall and into the sac of fluid surrounding your baby." He frowned. "What if they hit the baby?"

Steph shook her head. "According to this they use an ultrasound the entire time so they can avoid the fetus."

"I don't like it. It's too dangerous." Paul said flatly.

"Well there's really no point in it. The only reason we would do the test is to determine is the baby is ready to come out. But we already know he's coming early. Nothing is going to change that." She pointed out, rubbing her hand over her belly.

"Besides." He said hugging her. "We're going to love this baby no matter how he comes out. He's going to be out perfect baby."


	17. Family Breakfast

Happy Reading

Saturday morning, Hotel restaurant

"Ari, would you please sit down and behave?" John asked exasperated as he watched his daughter bouncing in her chair. "Anyway, I think if we leave in an hour it'll give us plenty of time to get to the next city."

"Even with your lousy driving we should make good time." Randy agreed. He suppressed a smile as Ari tugged on John's sleeve to get his attention.

"Daddy can I go sit with Ashley and Trish?"

"Not right now." He answered absently. "We'll be leaving soon."

"But you just said we weren't leaving for a whole hour." She argued.

"But in that hour you have to eat breakfast and, if I remember correctly, you still have clothes all over the floor upstairs." John stated raising his eyebrows.

"Can I just go over and say hi? Just for like five minutes?" She pleaded.

"No." John said.

"Hey midget. What do you want for breakfast?" Randy asked a little desperately, not wanting to get stuck between the arguing father and daughter.

"I'm not hungry." She answered sullenly.

John rolled his eyes. "We're not stopping on the way to the next city." He warned.

She jerked her shoulder in response.

Sighing John turned back to Randy. "What's up with your wrist? I saw you favoring it this morning when we worked out."

The younger man shrugged as he tucked his hand under the table. "It popped on me yesterday when I went to do a bench lift." He offered a convincing smile. "It's been sore since and I didn't want to aggravate it."

John frowned thinking of the swelling he had noticed. "Have you had the trainers look at it?"

"Nah, its fine." Randy shook the question off, turning to greet the waitress who came to take their order.

Absentmindly John ordered his breakfast, adding another plate for his sulking daughter.

"Daddy, can I have a coke?" She spoke up now.

"No, juice or water." He answered.

"Orange juice please." She told the waitress, pouting as she shifted restlessly in her chair.

"You really should get it checked out. An injury wouldn't be a good thing right now." John continued their earlier conversation.

"It's fine." Randy answered, looking around as if for an escape.

"Daddy can I…."

"Ari, if I have to tell you no one more time you can't watch TV for a week." John warned her half serious.

"Umm, very stern and authoritative. Kind of turned me on." A female voice murmured as she bent between the two wrestlers.

Ari giggled as Randy started choking on his water. "Was that necessary?" He demanded.

Journey pursed her lips as she pretended to think about it. "Yeah." She answered smiling evilly.

Ignoring the taunting John smiled at his girlfriend. "I though you weren't coming."

She shrugged as she threaded her fingers through his. "I didn't want to stay by myself this weekend."

"Ghosts and goblins and monsters, oh my." Randy muttered under his breath.

Journey turned to glare at him. "It just so happens that I was worried about Dave. I talked to him on the phone last night and he didn't sound right."

Randy frowned at the accusation in her voice. "Are you saying I'm not worried?"

Journey shrugged restlessly. "I just think you haven't done anything to make it easy for him."

"He kidnapped Jayden." John supplied.

Journey turned to her boyfriend with a look of horror on her face. "He did what?"

"Damn it John." Randy groaned. "I'm trying to keep that fact quiet. I don't really want to die this weekend."

"Then why'd you do it?" Journey asked unable to overcome the shock.

"I just wanted to talk to her." He paused while their breakfast was set down in front of them. "I ended up liking her."

"Liking who?" A deep voice rumbled behind him.

Randy tried not to wince as he greeted Dave. "Jayden. I ran into her yesterday while she was here." He answered, opting for a half-truth.

Dave raised his eyebrows as he sat down. "I didn't think you too would get along?"

"You must have thought that because of all the bad stuff you told her about me." The younger man responded throwing out his cocky attitude.

"Just told her the truth. Not my fault if it was all bad." Dave retorted. He turned to smile at Journey. "You didn't say you were coming up."

"I was worried about you. You didn't sound half as mean as you usually do when I talked to you last night." She responded with an innocent face.

Dave tried to stop the smile as he narrowed his eyes at her. Turning he asked Randy. "I'm not mean all the time am I."

Randy stared at him in amusement. "You aren't seriously asking me that question are you?"

The big man rolled his eyes before he turned to his next target. "Ari, do you think I'm mean?"

She shot a glance at her father. "Not as mean as Daddy."

John patted her on the head rather hard. "You'll have to excuse her. She got up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Daddy." She protested laughing as she ducked away from his hand.

"What do you think Shawn? Should we interrupt?" Mark asked in an amused voice as they walked up to the table.

"I don't know. They're all sitting at a table together and no one's yelling." The shorter man joked.

"I'll be happy to fix that for you." Dave said sending them an evil smile. Randy tried to cover a laugh at the comment.

"Oh no. Everybody run. Dave's going to get mean." Shawn mocked in a high voice, holding his hands up in front of him.

Dave narrowed his eyes as the occupants of nearby tables turned to look. "You want to eat breakfast or wear it?" Dave asked in a pleasant voice.

"Now now children. Behave. We're in a public place." Randy admonished as he tried to keep a straight face. The entire table burst out laughing at the look Dave sent Randy.

Mark shook his head at the pair as he slipped into a seat next to Ari. "What's with the pouting, baby face?"

Ari shrugged. "I'm just listening. I know a lot of secrets now." She said importantly.

"It's not good to tell other people's secrets." John warned his daughter.

"But you told Journey Randy's secret." She pointed out smugly.

Mark looked on amused as John groaned and Randy straighten up in his seat. "What secret was that?" The big man asked.

Ari glanced over at her father before motioning Mark down close, where she whispered in his ear.

"I'm going to kill your daughter." Randy warned John as he gritted his teeth.

"You're welcome to her." John answered as he watched Marks's head whip up.

Dave and Shawn exchanged looks at the speculative gleam in the big man's eye. Journey groaned and dropped her head into her hands.

"Randy." Mark started. "Have you had a chance to talk to Jayden much?"

Scrowling Randy answered. "I've met her."

"Did you have an interesting conversation?"" Mark asked barely containing his laughter.

"Damn it." Swearing Randy turned to face Dave. "I lured Jayden into my car last night and wouldn't let her out until she answered my questions. I lied to her about where you were and…." He trailed off as he studied the older man's face. "You already knew."

Dave smiled. "When are you going to learn that I always know?" He asked in amusement.

"How?" John asked puzzled.

"We're older and we know more than you." Mark informed him in a superior way causing John to roll his eyes.

"How did you know Randy kidnapped her?" He asked again.

Dave shrugged. "I wasn't satisfied with the explanation she gave me so I called her back."

"She said she wouldn't tell." Randy pouted. He watched the other man closely. "You aren't mad." He observed.

The older man smiled. "You didn't do anything the rest of us wouldn't do."

"You actually beat me to it." Mark said from the other end of the table.

Their conversation died away as Adam slammed into the restaurant and made a beeline for their table.

"Well well. Looks like everyone's here. Makes it so much easier for me." The tall blonde said almost pleasantly as he leaned over the table. Journey winced as his hand circled the back of her neck.

"Get your fucking hands off her." John growled as he jumped up. Mark and Dave pushed out of their chairs as well.

"What's the matter John? She too good to be passed around." Adam purred as he bent down to blow in her ear.

Before John could explode Dave grabbed a handful of blonde hair and jerked the amused face up until it was inches from his own. "You need to remember that she isn't only John's." He murmured menacingly. Journey slipped out of her chair to stand with Ari behind the combined forces of John and Mark.

"Actually" Adam said as he eased out of the big man's grip. "I have a problem with another one of yours." He looked pointedly at Randy. "Guess you can't keep tabs on your boy."

Dave frowned at the comment. "Randy's a big boy and can do what he wants. I'm not his keeper."

Adam flashed a smile. "Yeah and everyone in the locker room believes that too."

Randy stayed sprawled in his chair, an amused look on his face. "You have a problem with me, you take it up with me. No reason to involve anyone else."

Adam sneered. "You didn't keep it between the two of us, so all's fair." He leaned on the table. "I'm patient. It might take a day, it might take a month but I will come after you." He looked around at the gathered group. "Or someone you're close too."

John waited until Adam had walked off before he turned on Randy. "What was that about?" He asked, his pent up anger exploding on his friend.

"Apparently someone put itching powder in the sheets of his hotel room last night. When he and Lita went to get into bed it covered them from head to toe." Randy answered lazily, giving the appearance that the looks he was receiving didn't bother him.

"That's not too bad." Shawn injected reasonably.

""No but they got in the shower to rinse it off and someone" he put emphasis on the word. "had filled their body wash with some kind of aftershave that burned on impact."

He shrugged. "Still not that bad but the combination got in Lita's eyes and she had to go to the hospital last night."

"Did you do it?" Mark demanded as he remained standing with his arms crossed.

"No." Randy answered simply. His eyes cut to another person at the table. "But I knew about it and maybe I should have stopped it."

"Ah fuck." John cursed as he realized what Randy meant. Grabbing his daughters arm he dragged her out of the room.

"I don't understand why we can't have one simple meal where nothing happens." Journey complained as she dropped back into her chair. She gazed after John thoughtfully before turning to look at Randy. "You're awful calm about this." She observed.

He smiled at her. "I'm trying to be more mature, act my age."

"Unhuh, how's that working out for you?" She asked sarcastically. "You can't tell me that given the chance you wouldn't have pulled that prank."

"I would have loved to but I didn't. That's the difference." He smirked in her direction, losing his smile as Dave shoved away from the table and stalked off.

"Hell, is he mad a me again?" Randy asked looking at the others in bewilderment. His shoulders slumped as he watched Dave walk away.


	18. beetles and dolls

En route to next arena, Sat midmorning.

Shawn glanced away from the wheel as Mark shifted in his seat. Noticing, Mark tilted his head towards the back seat where Dave was sprawled. Shawn raised his shoulders, indicating he didn't know what was wrong with the big man. Glancing in the rearview mirror he studied the solemn face.

"If you would pay more attention to the road instead of watching me we might actually get where we're going." Dave said, not looking away from the window.

Giving a half laugh Shawn switched his attention back to the road and pressed down on the accelerator, causing the car to shoot forward.

"You want to talk about this morning?" Mark asked.

Confused Dave looked over. "Which part?' He asked sardonically.

"The way you left the table. Randy thinks you're mad at him for something."

Dave shook his head. "I'm not mad at him. I actually think he's grown up a lot in the last couple of days." He grinned suddenly. "I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop." He shook his head. "Seriously though I just had a lot on my mind."

"Such as Jayden?" Shawn asked glancing back in the mirror again.

Dave smirked. "I'm always thinking about her."

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Shawn rolled his eyes.

Mark felt some of the tension leave his shoulders at the sound of laughter. "Do you believe she's innocent in this whole thing with Steph?" He asked.

Dave thought about it. "I don't think she's the one behind it but I do think she knows more than she's telling us."

"Do you think she knows who's doing it?" Shawn asked as he negotiated the bypass.

Dave shook his head. "If she did she would have stopped it already."

"Who else could it be?" Mark asked.

"Does Steph have any ex's that don't want her to have a baby with Paul?" Shawn speculated.

"I found something interesting last week when I was walking around." Dave told them. "Think about it. Who has access to all the information about the baby's sex and health the moment it happens?"

At their blank looks he smiled. "The ob office. And guess who's situated between the mailbox place and the florist? The OB office."

"That would make sense." Mark said thinking it over.

"Why would anyone in a doctor/s office want to hurt one of their patients?" Shawn wondered, not believing it.

"Think about serial killers. Most of the time people think they're just normal people that held down jobs and everything. It only takes one." Dave pointed out.

Saturday afternoon, Hospital

"Hey girl, you look a little worse for wear today." Jayden commented as she walked into the room.

Steph shrugged. "I didn't sleep too good last night."

"Was Paul not here again?" The read head asked cynically as she sank into the chair close to the bed.

The pregnant girl smiled sadly. "He was here. In fact he was terrific." She shrugged restlessly. "I'm just antsy. I've been in this bed for too long."

"Anything I can do to cheer you up?" Jayden asked concerned.

Steph got a sly look in her eye. "You could tell me all about you and Dave. I heard he spent the night with you." She hinted.

The other girl laughed even as she shook her head. "I don't think I should do that. I'll probably just make your blood pressure rise."

Steph's eyes popped open and she struggled to sit up. "Oh no. You can't do this to me."

She shook her fist at the seated girl. "Spill your secrets."

"It's personal." Jayden responded, stuffing her hands in her pockets as she got up to pace.

"Oh come on, just a couple of details?" Steph wheedled.

She stopped her pacing to throw up her hands. "It's not going to work you know, this thing between me and him."

The pregnant girl frowned as she lay in bed. "That's not the detail I wanted." She complained.

Running her hands through her long hair Jayden resisted the urge to pull it out. "He's too good." She elaborated at the hard look her friend sent her. "He's kind, sweet, considerate, and sexy as hell. He's the kind of guy that inspires loyalty and looks after others."

"And you have a problem with all that?" Steph asked giving a small laugh. Sobering she looked hard at her friend. "You have to get past what happened and get on with your life."

"It's not that easy." Jayden sighed. "I can't hook up with a man who has everything to give when I can give him nothing." She looked at her friend, her eyes pleading. "I don't want to hurt him."

"I think he's going to be hurt anyway." Steph murmured sadly.

"Wouldn't it be better to do it now before he becomes even more attached?" The forlorn girl asked softly.

The pair was interrupted before Steph could retort by a knock at the door. "Mrs. Levesque honey, you had a package delivered." The sweet-faced volunteer sang as she came in carrying a small box.

Jayden's eyes widened in alarm as Steph reached eagerly for the brightly wrapped gift. "You know Steph," She began as she took the box out of the startled volunteer's hands. "Dave was talking about how Paul was sad because he didn't get to come home for the baby shower. Maybe you should wait until he's here before you open this." She said as she placed it on the windowsill.

Steph frowned. "I didn't think he cared about any of the little outfit's we'd gotten." She looked at the package thoughtfully. "It'll make it more special if we open it together."

Jayden nodded, relieved when her friend's attention drifted to something else.

One half hour later

Jayden slipped out of her chair careful not to disturb the sleeping Steph. Grabbing her purse she eased out of the room, heading for the gift shop. There she chose an item and had it gift wrapped to match the package upstairs. Carrying it back to her friend's room she poked her head in to make sure Steph was still sleeping. Careful to be quiet she quickly exchanged the gifts, taking the first one back out the door.

Once outside the hospital she breathed a large sigh of relief that she had been able to pull it off. Eyeing the package she debated whether to open it there or wait until she got home. Before she could decide an angry voice interrupted her thoughts.

"You are not taking that to my wife." Paul yelled as he strode up to her.

"No Paul I'm not." She said resignedly as she tucked the package more securely in her arms.

"I know it's you." He growled getting up in her face.

Jayden glanced around as passerby's stared in concern. "You're causing a scene."

"I don't care. I want you to leave Steph alone." He shouted moving as if to shove her.

One man from the crowd surrounding them stepped forward. Jayden held up a hand to stop him. "He's upset about his wife. It's okay." She told him as she eased away. "I'm going home." She said to Paul."

"I want to know what's in the box." He demanded following her around the corner. When she ignored him he made to grab for the package. She twisted to stay out of his reach but proceeded to lose her balance falling to the right and onto the gift-wrapped box. The fragile material busted under her weight causing the contents to spill out.

Paul backed up in disgust as handfuls of beetles poured out. "What are those?" He asked as he squished a few with his shoes.

"They're a type of beetle that lives off of rotting flesh. In this case a dead rat." Jayden answered as she flicked beetles off her arms.

"That you know that fact is exactly what I'm talking about." He said in anger. He leaned in close to her. "I don't want you to ever see you around Steph again."

Jayden watched him storm off in anger. "Well that certainly helped." She said in disgust as she kicked a beetle away from her foot.

Arena hallway.

"Hey John. Where're your sweet little girl?' Shelton asked as he walked down the hall.

John kept his expression calm as he waited for the other man to reach him. "I've got her chained up in the basement."

Shelton blinked at him. "Man are you strict."

John narrowed his eyes at the grinning man. "I tend to get that way when she puts itching powder between someone's sheets." He continued as Shelton lost his smile. "What's the matter, Randy wouldn't play with you anymore so you had to find a new playmate?"

"She approached me." Shelton defended himself.

"She's eight. You, as the grown up, should have told her no, that it wasn't right."

Shelton stood there staring at the angry man in front of him, unsure what to say.

"What makes me mad," John continued. "Is that even though you played a big part in this stunt I can't yell at you or ground you like I did to her."

"Dude, you're yelling now." Shelton said softly.

John took a deep breath to calm down. "Just do me a favor. The next time she comes up with a wild scheme, which I'm sure she will, let me know."

Shelton watched him walk off before jumping as a voice spoke behind him.

"It's weird, isn't it, that a little over a month ago he would have joined you in the prank. Now he's the protective father." Mark said almost proudly as he too watched John walked down the hall.

Turning his gaze pinned Shelton to the wall. "Just to add to what he said. You ever help Ari do something that's not good for her and I'll be doing the yelling."

Jayden's Apartment.

Jayden stepped out of her shower, where she had scrubbed off all remains of the beetles. Tossing her wet hair behind her she walked into her office. Sitting down at her desk she pulled up the file she had started weeks earlier.

Pulling up the calendar she typed in the incident at the hospital. "Dumbass Paul." She grumbled to herself. "I could have used the package to help find him if you hadn't made me ruin it."

Clicking down to her notes she made a note to herself to talk to the volunteer as her mind wondered. Dave was probably practicing in the ring right now. Snapping back to reality she groaned as she erased the dribble she had typed. Switching back to the calendar she studied the highlighted areas.

"Paul thinks he's so smart. He doesn't know half of what Steph was supposed to have received and I've intercepted." She tapped her pen on the desk in anger. "I'm the investigative reporter. I'm the one who's used to dealing with stuff like this."

Shaking off her anger she concentrated on the calendar. "The pattern's been every other day, yet since she's been in the hospital something's come every day." Leaning back she went over her list of suspects, trying to reason why the intensity had picked up.

She groaned as her mind wondered again. Glancing at the phone she debated whether to call Dave. "No, its better off if I don't. It'll just make everything worse."

Hotel Sat night.

Randy lounged on the hotel bed as he iced down his wrist. He flipped through the music stored on his ipod as he thought about going out for the night. Deciding against the hassle of getting ready he reached for the TV remote, muting the sound as he turned up the volume on his earphones.

One half hour later he was relaxing to a particularly loud song when the door started shaking from an angry volley of knocks. Slipping his earphones off he raised his eyebrows at the thunderous sound.

Taking the time to hide the ice pack he rose and walked towards the door. Swinging it open he greeted a grim faced Mark. "Did you forget your own strength, because you almost broke the door." He greeted the older man.

Mark stared at him in smoldering anger. "Tell me how you could do it." He demanded.

Randy's eyes opened wide at the controlled violence in the big man's voice. "What exactly did I do?" He asked carefully.

Mark took a deep breath and willed his body to relax muscle by muscle. "I am going to try to believe that you didn't do it. That you couldn't stand there looking as calm as you do if you had any part in it."

Randy shrugged his shoulders. "I'm going to risk my life and ask what's going on?"

"You should probably see for yourself." Mark said gesturing for the younger man to follow him.

Warily Randy followed him down the hall, stopping in front of Dave's door.

"You first." Mark indicated the doorway.

Randy felt dread begin to curdle in his stomach as he crossed the threshold. He stopped at the sight of Cena and Shawn standing in front of the bed blocking his view. "Why do I feel like I'm about to face the firing squad?" He asked as he studied their hard faces.

Without a word they parted, revealing the scene on the bed.

Teeth clenched against any sound Randy studied the scene. One of the most life like blow up dolls he'd ever seen was spread eagle across the bed, her wrists and ankles held in place by black leather ties. The voluminous body was covered in brief bits of lace torn in strategic places. He closed his eyes against the image of the mass of red hair curling madly around the dolls head and other regions of the body. "I assume that's supposed to represent Jayden?" He asked in a strained voice.

"The sign gave us a pretty big clue." John bit out, holding the offensive cardboard up. "Fuck me Dave I'm your whore." The blonde recited.

Randy shook his head in denial. "This isn't right. We need to get rid of it before Dave sees it." He said almost frantically, though he remained glued to the spot.

"Too late." A deep voice growled as Dave walked out of the bathroom.

Randy paled at the anger in the other man's eyes.

"Did you have anything to do with this?" The older man asked, the whip of his voice causing Randy to flinch.

"Sort of." He admitted in a soft voice as regret filled his eyes.

Dave nodded as in acceptance. "Get out." He said, his voice ringing with finality. Everyone involved understood that he wasn't just talking about the room they were in.

Mark laid his hand on Randy's shoulder to keep him from leaving. "I think you need to listen to him." He told Dave, surprising everyone by his support of the young man.

John looked between the two older men before easing into a chair out of their sight.

Dave shook his head. "He's gone too far. I'm not going to put up with this nonsense any longer." He said, his voice laced with disgust.

"You treating me like a child is what led to this." Randy burst out, shaking off Mark's restraining hand. "I wanted to embarrass you like you had embarrassed me last week."

"What did I do last week that warranted this?" Dave asked in a cold voice.

"You fucking lectured me in front of everyone for clubbing and drinking. Well you know what, I'm allowed to have fun. I'm allowed to drink upon occasion. I don't party that often and I don't drink and drive." He stopped yelling suddenly, his breath panting with the effort he had put out.

Dave nodded slowly as if he understood. "So because I went a little overboard on the parenting you did this?" He asked speaking as if Randy was a two year old.

"I didn't do this." Randy shouted. He clenched his hands into fists. "I thought about doing it, I wanted to do it, but I didn't. This is so much more." He raised his hands in defeat. "You know what? It doesn't matter. You always think the worst of me anyway." He shouldered his way past Mark and took off down the hall.

Dave reeled back kin shock. "He doesn't really think that does he?"


	19. The talk

Sorry to leave you guys hanging like that. I am late but I got stuck. I had the talk all thought out but I was driving at the time and didn't get a chance to write it down. And of course I couldn't get it to come out exactly right later. Good news is I visited every major city in Texas last week. It was great. Hope you enjoy. Happy reading.

Sat night Hotel.

Thoughts circled his head as he pounded on Randy's door. When there was no answer he slapped the door in frustration and stalked down the hall. Watching from a hidden corner Adam smiled at the look of despair on older man's face.

Feeling an itch between his shoulders Dave whirled around, his gaze searching the hallway. Sensing something he stepped forward but was distracted when a door to his right opened.

"Are you okay?" Journey asked as she stepped into the hall. She shut the door quietly so as not to wake the sleeping child within.

"Where's Randy?" Dave demanded.

"Maybe you should leave him alone for a little while." The young girl said as she stepped up to hug the distraught man.

Dave relaxed a little in her arms. "Do you know what's going on?" He asked.

"Enough." She told him. "You two really need to talk but I think you need to let him have some time first. You approach him now you're going to take his head off and make everything worse."

The older man shook his head. "I can't let him get away with this." He said with finality. Kissing her forehead he strode down the hall.

Journey shook her head in worry. "Why do I have the feeling my family's falling apart?" She asked as John walked up behind her.

"Seems like it don't it? I don't know if they can fix this." John agreed. He laid his chin on her head. "It got bad in there. Dave was so cold and I've never seen Randy lose it like that."

Journey shrugged him off. "This is crazy. I can't take sides. What happens if they never speak to each other again?"

"Hey," He said softly, taking her by the arms and turning her towards him. "We'll deal with whatever happens, together."

One hour later

Dave sighed in relief when he spotted Randy sitting on a bench in the park outside the hotel. Walking up he could hear the younger man talking softly on the phone.

Sensing the big man behind him Randy said goodbye and clicked off the phone.

"Didn't think I was going to find you tonight." Dave started as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. He watched as the younger man started to say something only to stop. "Say what you want to say." Dave encouraged.

Randy shrugged his shoulders as he looked off into space. "Won't matter."

Closing his eyes Dave sat down on the bench. "When I started after you I was angry and disappointed and sad. I didn't want to believe that you could have had anything to do with what happened upstairs."

Randy leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. "You say that like you aren't disappointed now." He observed in a disinterested voice.

"Well I had a lot of time to think as I searched the hotel for you." He sighed. "Listen, I'm sorry for what I said upstairs. It just kind of hit me in the face and I didn't think it through."

"But you automatically thought it was me?" The younger man asked.

"Damn it Randy. You admitted yourself that you had been thinking about doing something like this. Everyone thought you had played a part in it." Dave ranted.

Randy looked up for the first time. "Have you been talking to Jayden?" He asked suspiciously.

"What?" Dave asked confused.

"Its just that she said pretty much the same thing to me. How it was partly my fault since I neglected to talk to you about how I was feeling." He shrugged as he got up to pace.

Dave looked around as if searching for an answer. "When did you talk to Jayden?"

Randy held up his phone. "Just now."

"Would you sit down?" Dave requested. He held up his hands as he tried to make sense of what was going on. "Why did you call Jayden?"

"I called her earlier today. She had promised me she wouldn't tell you about the kidnapping stunt and I wanted to ask her about it. We got to talking about you and I mentioned how I was upset about this morning. She helped me understand some stuff so I called her tonight."

"Okay, I'm confused." Dave admitted as he slumped back in the chair.

"Wow, I expected hell to be colder when it froze over." Randy said smiling a little.

"Smart ass." The big man took a deep breath. "Lets start at the beginning. You were upset because I yelled at you."

Randy stared at him in disbelief. "You didn't just yell at me, which I didn't deserve by the way, you yelled at me in front of a group of my friends and people we work with. I'm not a ten year old."

"I can see your point." Dave rested his chin in his hands. "You have to admit that usually I am more careful about that kind of stuff. You've given me plenty of reason to dress you down in public and I haven't. All I can say is that I have been upset about some stuff and took it out on you."

"Damn, are you and Jayden on like the same wavelength?" Randy asked grinning.

"Don't get off track. You retaliated to my little slip by acting like the ten year old you claim not to be."

"Not one of my finer moments." The younger man agreed.

Dave snorted. "To continue. The more pranks you pulled the more angry and disappointed I became with your behavior.

"Until Friday, when I guess I realized that I had pushed you too far and it was time to back off a little." Randy continued the theme.

"Something that I noticed." Dave pointed out.

"Then why did you get mad at me this morning? I didn't play that stunt on Adam."

"I know you didn't." Dave stopped him when he was about to speak again. "Something Adam said bothered me. About everyone knowing that you were my boy and that I didn't keep control of you. It didn't sit right with me and I got up to go think about it. I wasn't mad at you."

The two lapsed into silence.

"Why do we do this to ourselves?" Randy asked finally as he looked up at the stars.

Dave thought about it for a minute. "We are two people that are alone in the world and have bonded together to form a family."

"Along with all the hassles that comes with." Randy agreed. "And the disappointments." He added.

"Seems to me the lows, and the highs come with being part of a family." Dave answered gravelly. "On both sides. You can't tell me that I didn't disappoint you when I lit into you last week in front of everyone."

Randy smirked. "You know, I never really thought about it that way."

"So can we wipe the slate clean on the last couple of weeks and just say everything's even?" The older man asked holding out his hand.

Randy pretended to think about it. "I guess that would be okay." He eyed the hand in front of him before shaking it.

Dave shook his head in amusement. "You know, for all intents and purposes you are my son."

"Yea, I know. It kinda sucks." Randy said causing the older man to laugh.

He settled back on the bench. "Why don't you tell me about the prank you did have planned."

Randy grimaced. "Nothing special. You were supposed to find an obviously used blow up doll in the looker room in front of everyone."

"Embarrassing but not hurtful. Enough to piss me off." Dave said thoughtfully.

The younger man flashed a quick grin. "That was the plan." He sobered as he looked up at the hotel. "What went on in that room, I could have never done that."

"I know that you couldn't be that mean to me, it just took me a while to get there."

Randy scoffed. "Had nothing to do with you. I couldn't have done that to Jayden. She kind of scares me." He teased.

"What's going on between you two?" Dave asked perplexed.

Randy shrugged the question away. "For a step mom she's pretty cool." He called as the walked away.

Shaking his head Dave followed his footsteps back to the hotel, veering off to the bar. Walking in he was not surprised to find Mark and Shawn seated at a table with a pitcher of beer in front of them.

"Well you don't look ready to kill someone and there's no blood on your hands. Everything okay?" Mark asked as Dave sat down.

"Yeah, they are definitely looking up." He answered as he poured himself a drink.

"Randy is still alive right?" Shawn asked just to be sure.

Dave laughed. "He's as much a smart ass as ever." He turned to Mark. "What made you defend him earlier?"

Mark shrugged. "He was desperate to get it cleaned up before you saw it. He didn't want you hurt that way."

"You know who really did it don't you?" Shawn asked.

Dave nodded. "I figured it out half way through my search for Randy. I don't think it's hit him yet."

"Or John. We," mark circled his finger to indicate the three of them. "Need to take care of this before those two hotheads decide to do it on their own."

"I think we can be persuasive enough to end this thing once and for all." Dave announced grimly.

"So," Shawn asked as he poured them each another round. "Are you going to tell Jayden about her, um…." He trailed off unable to come up with a word to describe the scene.

"I don't have to. Randy already did." Dave frowned into his beer.

"Randy?" Mark asked confused.

Dave shook his head. "Don't ask. I don't think I completely understand it myself."

Upstairs in the hotel.

Randy leaned on the doorframe as he waited for his knock to be answered.

"What?" John demanded as he wrenched the door open.

"Listen I know you're mad at me because I'm a bad influence on Ari but…" Randy started.

"I'm not mad at you. And you're not that bad an influence. Hell I'm probably worse." John said cutting his friend off. "I am a little irritated cause you're kinda interrupting the mood."

Randy shuddered. "Do you have to say stuff like that?" He demanded.

"What do you want?" John asked grinning at the look on the young man's face.

"I need to talk to journey." Randy said shaking the image from his head.

"What are you doing here?" She asked a few minutes later as she came to the door.

"I know you and I know that you are tearing yourself up thinking your family is killing each other." He said smiling down at her.

"And I repeat, what are you doing here?" She asked dryly.

He leaned down to kiss her forehead. "No worries." He murmured before walking off.


	20. volenteer questions

Sunday The hospital

Paul was startled awake by the ringing of the phone. Glancing around he was relieved when he noticed Steph was still napping. Without looking he could hear the baby's heart rate beeping steadily on the monitor. Changing positions in the hard chair he picked up the phone before the noise caused his wife to wake up.

"Hello?" He asked groggily.

"Oh hello." Laney said surprised. "I was expecting Steph."

"She's sleeping." Paul answered as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Well, just tell her I called and that I'll call her back later." She said in disappointment as she prepared to hang up.

"Laney wait." Paul whispered as he got up and crept from the room. "I was actually hoping I could talk to you."

"Why would you want to do that?" She asked confused.

"I was kind of mean to you the last time we saw each other and I was hoping I could work on fixing it." He said in a normal voice once he was outside the room.

"Kind of mean?" She asked, her voice sounding sharp through the phone line.

"Hey, I'm trying to apologize here." He protested.

"It's okay Paul. Daddy explained a lot of what's going on and I understand why you did what you did." She explained, giving in.

"Why are you being so reasonable?" He asked suspiciously. "Have I made you so mad that you won't even act normal around me anymore?"

Laney laughed. "I am acting normal. I mean I am almost 14 years old. I'm being more mature."

"Yeah, I think I'll wait until I see that in person." Paul decided as he walked down the hall towards the lobby. He paid no attention to the little old lady dressed in pink, or the colorful bag in her hands.

"Well maybe you can convince Daddy that I need to wear makeup. He's being so stubborn." She sulked.

Paul smiled as he heard the pout in her voice. "You really think I'm going to join you in your effort to become older? You have to stay a little girl forever."

"And here I thought you wanted me to forgive you." She purred in a singsong voice.

"And here I thought you were trying to act older." He teased back. He smiled at the sound of her laughter. Rounding the corner he came to a halt at the sight before him. Jayden, dressed in church clothes, was leaning against the volunteer desk.

"Hey baby girl," he said using her father's pet name for her. "We're okay right? You do forgive me for everything that I said to you."

"Yeah, I know you didn't mean it." She responded.

"You going to come see me soon?" He asked as he kept an eye on the lanky redhead.

"I'll think I'll wait until the baby's born and things calm down there. Besides I have this really big party Halloween. There are going to be some really cute boys there." She gushed.

Paul rolled his eyes. "Don't do anything that's going to cause me to come down there." He advised sternly.

Laughing she said goodbye. "Don't forget to tell Steph I called."

He clicked the phone shut and strolled towards the desk. "Nice dress."

Jayden whirled around startled. Frowning she fingered the teal skirt. "Sometimes you have to play a part to get more information. Little old ladies like the volunteer dressed like this on Sundays." She smirked at him. "Nice phone. Pink is so your color."

Paul gritted his teeth in embarrassment as he stuffed the phone in his pocket. "Laney called Steph and I answered before it woke her up." He explained. "Are you sure you aren't trying to butter up the old lady so she'll take up another of your gifts?"

"Why can't you understand?" She asked in frustration as she got in his face. "I was here yesterday when the package was delivered. I convinced her to wait and then I switched the packages when she was sleeping. You were with her when she opened the blanket and rattle set. I got them in the gift shop."

"Or maybe you did that to throw suspicion off yourself." Paul decided as he crossed his arms. "You could have timed it so that I would catch you outside with the package and you could give me your little story."

Jayden closed her eyes in disbelief. "And how was I suppose to know when you were going to be walking outside." She narrowed her eyes as she looked back at him. "I swear I think fatherhood is making you crazy and the baby isn't even here."

"You would know, you've been crazy for a while now." He answered almost sweetly.

She snarled at him. "Well at least I'm comforted by one thing in my insanity. When you son is unable to bear your tyranny any longer, which will happen, he will always be able to come to Aunt Jayden."

"Do you actually think I would allow my child to have any contact with the maniac who's trying to harm his mother?" He growled.

She smiled up at him innocently. "Better be careful. I can easily turn this around so that the police believe you to be the monster. Then you'll never get to see your son." She taunted.

Jayden was saved from Paul's anger by the arrival of the sweet-faced volunteer. "Oh honey don't you look adorable. Just come from church did you?" The old lady asked.

"Actually, yes I have. A wonderful service on the sins of the father." She improvised, shooting Paul a look. Ignoring the anger on his face she turned back to the volunteer. "You delivered a package to a friend of mine yesterday, Miss Levesque."

"Oh yes, the poor thing. She's having a hard time of it isn't she?" The eighty year old asked.

"Yes she is Miss Verisey." Jayden responded reading her nametag. "The package you delivered cheered her up so much. We wanted to thank the person who sent it but there was no name attached. Perhaps you could help us out?"

"Oh of course my dear." Miss Verisey replied. "Excuse me a minute." She said as another volunteer caught her attention.

"Very smooth lying." Paul whispered in her ear, impressed despite himself.

"We need the information don't we?" She whispered back angrily. She plastered a sweet smile on her face as the little old lady came back.

"Sorry about that. Now where were we?" She asked distracted.

"The package you brought to my friend yesterday." Jayden prompted. She tried to hide her impatience as the old lady struggled to remember.

"Oh yes, the one that sweet faced boy brought." She smiled in triumph.

Paul pushed his way forward. "What boy?" He demanded.

Miss Verisey blinked up at him. "Oh hello, can I help you?"

Jayden stepped on his foot before he could shout his anger. "This is Miss Levesque's husband. He's very anxious to thank the person who brought the package."

"Oh aren't you sweet." She crooned. "I bet you're anxious for that baby to get here."

Paul struggled to smile at her. "As long as he's healthy I'll be happy." He continued at a nudge from Jayden. "Could you tell me about this boy who brought the package?"

"Oh him. He's in here all the time because of his job. He always takes a shine to one or two of the patients and brings them little gifts." She smiled. "In fact I just delivered another gift from him just a little while ago."

"What?" Paul asked as his heart stopped.

"Well honey, I was sure you say me in the hallway. I passed right by you going into your wife's room. She was asleep so I placed it on the table."

She started in surprise as Paul took off running. "We'll be right back." Jayden threw over her shoulder as she raced after him.

Arena office, Detroit

Smirking in triumph Adam walked toward the office Vince was using while at the arena. He was confident he was going to be praised for his work and offered the title shot he rightfully deserved. Excited he barely resisted the urge to rub his hands together.

Opening the door he sauntered in, yelping in surprise when the big black chair turned around to revel Dave. "Where's Vince?" He demanded angrily.

"Vince didn't request this meeting. I did." The big man answered calmly.

"This is bull." Adam decided as he whipped around to leave. His flight was stopped as Shawn and mark stepped up to block the doorway.

"You know, you really aren't as smart as you look." Dave commented as he leaned back in the big chair. "Anybody in the business will tell you that it isn't wise to alienate the people you work with."

Adam turned around slowly so that he was facing the older man. "I'm not one of your strays. I don't give a shit about you liking me."

"Now see, I told you he was untrained in certain aspects." Shawn commented as they moved in closer.

Mark nodded. "As part of the older generation I believe it's out civic duty to educate him." He remarked as he shoved the younger man into a chair.

Adam growled but resisted the urge to come up swinging.

"You made a mistake last night, one that could be detrimental to your career." Dave began conversationally.

"How is what I did any different from what your precious Randy's been doing?" Adam asked his expression turning into a sneer.

"What Randy, Shelton, and everyone else who plays the occasional prank, does are harmless and funny. You however set out to deliberately harm someone emotionally, hoping that I would then harm Randy physically." Dave explained leaning forward as he placed his hands on the desk.

"So?" Adam asked belligerently. "What are you going to do? Beat me up?"

"Oh I think we can figure out something much more satisfying." Shawn decided as he moved to lean up against the side of the desk.

"Being such an arrogant snot you didn't think this through." Mark started. "You didn't think who we are."

"Far as I can see you'll are a bunch of old guys past your prime." The younger man taunted, smiling savagely.

"Us old guys are very well connected. Vince is a very personal friend of mine. He adores my daughter. And he pays close attention to any suggests I make." Mark informed him in an unruffled voice.

Shawn buffed his nails on his shirt. "I've had some of the best storylines this company has produced in the last decade. As a result I am one of the head people in the story writing department." He grinned at the look on the younger man's face. "Little known fact. Truth is if I wanted you kissing someone's ass I could make it happen." He waited a minute. "Literally."

Dave stood up and leaned over the desk drawing Adams attention to him. "Perhaps you didn't know, but as I am the best friend of Vince's son-in-law, I am the godfather to his soon to be grandchild. How much influence do you think I have with the family?"

"Face it man, you picked the wrong family to mess with. We can do anything we want with you." Mark growled in his ear.

Adam bit his lip as he hurriedly tried to come up with a solution. He could feel sweat soaking his shirt, the cold precipitation pulling at the base of his spine. "What do you want from me?" He asked hoarsely.

"I want this to stop." Dave demanded. "No more snide remarks, no more threats, fights, pranks, whatever. You leave my family alone."

Adam shook his head in denial. "You can't expect me to just lay there and take what their dishing out." He protested.

"First of all, they only responded to what you started. As long as you don't provoke them they won't bother you." Dave stated.

"And everything's wiped clean? There will be no repercussions from what happened last night?" Adam demanded.

"Everything stays in this room, until the next time you screw up." Mark explained.

"Let us know what you decide." Shawn said as he gave the younger man's chair a kick. Walking across the room he held the door open for his friends.

Dave leaned down to growl in Adams ear. "Just for your information, my kid had nothing to do with the stunt that was pulled on you."

Hospital

"This has got to stop." Paul demeaned as he shut his wife's door.

"I know that, but I don't have anything to do with it." Jayden protested as they walked back toward the volunteer's desk.

"You were already standing there before I showed up. How do I know you hadn't sent her to Steph's room with the package." He asked as he stepped in front of her.

She gave a little scream of frustration. "Don't you ever listen? She described the person as a sweet-faced boy. Do I look like a boy?" She stepped around him. "Now why don't we go ask her his name so that we might actually stop this?"

Paul kept quiet as he trailed her up to the desk, the colorful bag hanging from his hand.

"Excuse me." She called out to a second volunteer with tightly curled blue hair. "I'm looking for Miss Verisey. Do you know where she is?"

"It's after four. Miss Verisey's son came and took her home." The dour lady answered.

"Thank you." Jayden said before turning away. "Damn." She snapped. "The one good lead we have and it goes home for the night."

"What now?" Paul asked as they walked over to a small sitting area.

"I suggest we take a look at what the monster brought this time." She said indicating the package he still held. "It's a good thing that Steph was still sleeping."

"A small amount of luck for us." Paul agreed. He eyed the package. "There aren't going to be more bugs pouring out of this thing is there?" He asked in disgust.

"How am I supposed to know?" Jayden asked in exasperation as she grabbed the package. Biting her lip she pulled open the top of the bag as wide as it would go. Hesitantly she peered inside, frowning in confusion at what she saw.

Paul looked on as she drew out a sheath of pamphlets. "What are those?"

"They appear to be advertisements on a funeral home. Look here, one of the caskets has been circled in red ink." She pointed out.

"That's it?" He asked as he took the papers from her.

Jayden nodded, having turned the bag inside out.

"I don't like this. It's too tame for him. Yesterday we get a dead rat and beetles and today we get information on a funeral home?" He asked worriedly.

"Maybe he's tired of being anonymous. Maybe he wanted to let Steph know who he was." She speculated.

Paul held the papers out in confusion. "How does this tell us who he is?" He demanded.

"Think about it. The volunteer told us that he's here a lot in relation to his job. Don't funeral homes come here to do pick up's?"

"Somehow I don't see them wheeling a dead body out the front door." Paul said sarcastically.

"It was a thought okay. I'll go to the funeral home tomorrow and see if they know anything." She answered, rubbing at her eyes, as the headache grew stronger.

"What's next?" He asked softly aggravated at the situation.

"You are going to go up and stay with your wife. For all we know he isn't done tonight. I need to go home and sort some stuff out." She answered almost absently.

Paul grabbed her arm to keep her from leaving. "I won't be left out of this investigation."

She shook him off. "So you believe I'm looking for the guy now instead of actually being the one behind it?"

He shrugged. "Either way if I'm with you I'll know what's happening."

Later at Jayden's apartment.

Jayden rubbed her head as she wandered into her office. Dropping the bag containing the pamphlets she turned on her computer and pulled up the file she wanted. She moaned when the pain in her head made the words on the screen blur.

She pulled a bottle of pills from her desk drawer and swallowed three of them dry. Closing her eyes she stumbled into her bedroom by feel and flopped down onto her bed. When the phone rang she almost screamed in pain as the sound reverberated in her head. She kept her eyes closed as she reached out blindly and jerked the cord from the wall. She could still hear the kitchen phone ringing but it was far enough away to be tolerable. Curling into a ball she dropped off into sleep.

Three hours later she pulled herself from the bed filling hung-over. Walking into the kitchen she grabbed a bottle of water and checked the answering machine.

"Jayden, you must be out. If you want to talk give me a call. I hope you're having a good day." Dave's voice came over the machine.

Biting her lip she hit the erase button. She sipped the water as she debated calling him back. She was still debating the question when she stepped into the shower. "I made a decision and I need to stick with it."

After stepping out of the refreshingly cool water she was toweling her hair dry when she heard the faint sound of the kitchen phone ringing. She cocked her head at the bedside phone before she remembered pulling the cord out of the wall. Stepping over she plugged it back in, checking the caller id before answering.

"What?" She demanded when she picked up the phone.

"What a greeting. Are you mad at me?" Randy asked on the other end of the line.

"Why would I be?" She asked sternly. "The last time I talked to you Dave was walking towards you with murder in his eye. For all I know you've been dead the last 16 hours."

"So you're saying I should have called you last night and tell you how things went." Randy observed unable to keep the laughter of his voice.

"So, what happened?" She asked exasperated.

"We talked, ironed everything out." He told her.

"No blows were exchanged?" She asked in surprise. "Did the planet stop spinning, the sun stop shining. Cause you know it has to be a miracle when two mean actually express their feelings and communicate with each other."

"Ha, ha."

"So did you find out who actually set it up?" She asked as she ran a brush through her hair.

"Yea, but I can't do anything about it." He pouted. "Apparently the elders already took care of the little problem and we are forbidden from interacting with him again."

Jayden laughed as she pictured him sulking.


	21. monsters

_Looking up from her book she was shocked to see the bright sunlight had been replaced by dark menacing shadows. Even the streetlights seemed to dim as fog began to curl around her ankles. From far off she could hear the screams of children, helpless as the monsters began attacking. Panting she began to run, crossing the playground as she caught a glimpse of the dark shapes. She screamed in frustration as they slipped around trees and out of sight. Desperate she swung around in a circle, the haunting cries echoing in her ears. Taking a deep breath she became very still, closing her eyes and concentrating on closing out all other sounds. She tensed hearing a crunch behind her. "Say goodbye." He whispered as pain exploded in her head. _

_She could hear the leaves of fallen trees crunching beneath boots; hear police sirens scream as they raced down the road. Wincing she opened her eyes to see an older, seasoned cop standing over her._

"_Tom" She rasped, addressing the familiar face. She lifted a hand to her aching head, her fingers coming away covered with a wet sticky substance. In shock she stared at the red stain covering her hand. "What happened?" She whispered._

"_A jogger found you on the ground. Someone attacked you, hitting you on the head with something." The officer explained helping her to sit up._

_She looked around wildly as she began remembering. "Cassy!" She screamed jumping up. "Tom, where's my daughter? Where's Cassy?"_

_He looked pained as he tried to keep her still. "We don't know." He admitted. He held up the object in his hand. "All we were able to find was a shoe."_

_He held her as she collapsed in shock, waving in the EMT's that hovered nearby. "Do you remember anything that happened?" He asked gently._

_She tried to answer him but it felt like she was swimming through an ocean of water. She began to struggle against the health care workers as she felt the current dragging her further and further away._

"_She's going into shock." One of the EMT's yelled as he applied pressure to the wound in her head._

"_Her pulse is getting thready." His partner announced as he placed the IV. Together they lifted her onto the stretcher and ran for the waiting ambulance._

"_I need to talk to her." Tom protested as he ran to keep up._

"_And we need her alive." The head medic stated as he slammed the door to the vehicle._

_She raised her head as the conversation floated through her thoughts. "I have to find my daughter." She managed to get out before becoming limp._

_When she woke it was dark, in the room and outside the open window. Turning her head she moaned in pain as light flashed behind her eyes._

"_Are you awake?" A male voice asked, the sound like nails on a chalkboard to her ears. Gingerly she turned her head in that direction._

"_Why aren't you looking for my daughter?" She rasped trying to sit up._

"_Just lie still. They'll make me leave if you cause those alarms to start ringing." He advised pushing her back down to the bed gently._

"_The detectives working the case believe they've found Cassy." He answered her question gravely. "They found an old abandoned sewer pipe on the western edge of the park. If you follow it there's a large space where it looks like tunnels connect. It appears someone had been living there." He stopped unsure how to go on. _

"_What did they find?" She spoke in a tortured voice though she could already see the answer in his eyes._

"_They found bodies. Children." He answered her, looking away from her pain._

"_More than one?" She asked having to grip the sheets._

Monday morning

Jayden woke up screaming, bile rising in the back of her throat. Throwing the sweaty blankets off she rushed to the bathroom. She was determined not to fall apart, not to let the monsters win again. Taking a couple of deep breaths to push the nausea away she splashed cold water on her face.

Still unsteady, but calmer she turned on the shower, hoping the warm water would stop the shivering. She took off her clothes and climbed in, leaning against the wall as she let the water cascade over her. Exhausted she drifted off, her mind seeking more comforting thoughts.

An hour later she climbed out, calmer and more relaxed. After applying cream to skin reddened by the hot water she dressed in worn jeans and her softest sweatshirt. Not wanting to take the time to dry her long hair she quickly braided it. Done she looked over at the clock, groaning when she noticed it was only five am.

She wondered into the kitchen desperate for a cup of coffee. Taking out her special blend of the caffeinated drink she programmed the coffee pot. While she waited for it to brew she wondered around the kitchen, her stomach revolting at the thought of food.

Her eyes landed on the vase of flowers Dave had brought her the night of their first date. She was saddened to see they were wilted, feeling as if it were a sign that the relationship was not going to survive either. She was distracted from her thoughts by the beep of the coffee machine. Grabbing a cup she headed towards her office to get some work done.

She ignored the file on Steph and the work waiting from Raw magazine. Instead she pulled up the files of missing kids, updating information and making notes where appropriate. As she came upon each file she looked up at the corresponding picture.

8am

Jayden sat nursing her fourth cup of coffee when the phone rang. She glanced at the caller ID before answering. "Hello?" She could barely hear the answering greeting through what sounded like a flood of tears. "Mrs. Jetson, is that you?" She asked.

"I'm sorry honey. I promised myself I wouldn't cry but I can't seem to help myself."

"What's wrong? What's happened?" Jayden asked worriedly as she pulled up the appropriate file.

"They found Gracie Ann." The distraught women answered.

"Oh honey I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do for you?" Jayden asked as her own eyes filled with tears. She glanced up at the wall of pictures, focusing in on the four year old with the black curls.

"You don't understand." Mrs. Jetson went on hurriedly. "She's alive. I have my little girl back."

"Is..is she okay?" Jayden stuttered stunned. Her face drained of color as she became dizzy.

"Oh she was roughed up some and I know we're going to have a long road ahead of us. But I think she'll be okay."

"A year is a long time to be in that kind of situation." Jayden warned.

"I know and I shouldn't be this happy but I've got my baby back. Tomorrow is soon enough to start worrying about everything." There was a tense silence on the line as Jayden struggled to keep her emotions in check.

"Anyway" The other lady continued. "I just wanted to let you know. We would have never have found her if it hadn't been for you."

"I didn't do that much." Jayden murmured in protest.

"You're the one who got her picture out there so people would look for her. You got companies to put up a reward. You even did some investigating yourself and fed the information to the police." Mrs. Jetson pointed out.

Ignoring the words of praise Jayden congratulated the young mother before hanging up. She bit her lip as she got to work. She updated the file, sent out bulletins to all interested parties and arranged to have a variety of gifts delivered to the happy family.

It was when she went to take down the picture that she lost it, falling to the floor in a heap as tears poured. "Why couldn't it be me?" She cried as she clutched the photo to her chest. "Why can't I have my child back?"

Noon

The ringing of the phone brought Jayden out of her dark thoughts. She groaned as she sat up, still on the same spot of floor where she had fallen four hours earlier. Her eyes were swollen from crying, her throat sore from screaming at the injustice of life.

She cocked her head to listen as the answering machine kicked on.

"Jayden, I know you're there damn it. Pick up." Her editor's voice roared through her machine. "Your article on Mysterio was supposed to be on my desk this morning. I have to send the magazine to the print shop today. If I don't have the article by three you're fired."

"It's not like you pay me anything anyway." She muttered as she dragged herself to her computer. Punching a series of keys she emailed her article to her boss. She thought about lying back down on the floor but could feel her back protesting so she pulled her self up and stumbled to the bedroom. Lying down she buried her self in the bedclothes and tuned the world out.


	22. details

Hey, here's another short chapter. Just kind of fill in details before all the action starts. Only three more days till Halloween so you know the days will be high intensity. I am leaving TX next week, going to visit family for a week and a half then I leave for Boston and start a new job. But I've got the five or six chapters basically written so there should be no slow down. Happy reading.

The hospital 4 pm Monday

Steph watched as Paul snapped the phone shut in disgust. "Is everything all right?"

"Sure." He answered distractedly as he started to pace. He could feel his wife's eyes burning into his back. Dredging up a smile he turned to face her. "Everything's fine." He assured her.

"Who were you trying to call?" She asked suspiciously.

"Laney." He improvised quickly. "She called you yesterday and wouldn't talk to me when I answered."

"Why wouldn't she? You're one of her favorite people."

Paul stared at his wife's disbelieving face. "Oh, ah…well." He stuttered caught. "We kind of had a big fight the day you ended up in the hospital."

"What did you fight about'?" Steph asked as she crossed her arms. "Maybe I can help you fix it."

"Well you know how protective she's been of you since you've been having trouble with the baby. She didn't think I was taking care of you."

'Well you weren't. But that's over and you've changed. Why don't I call her and tell her everything's okay." She suggested as she reached for the phone.

"No." Paul shouted as he snatched the phone out of her reach. "I mean she's probably busy with school work right now. I'll try her again later." He said in a calmer voice. "It would mean more coming from me anyway."

Steph nodded, smiling sweetly. "Sure honey. If you need my help just let me know."

"Thanks." He said sighing in relief. "I need to run home for a little while. Is there anything you need?" He asked.

Shaking her head in denial she waited until he had left before she dug her cell phone out of her purse. She waited as the phone rang on the other end.

"Spill you secrets."

Parking lot.

Paul waited until he was in his car before he called Dave. "Hey, have you heard from Jayden today?" He asked as he peeled out of the parking lot.

There was a slight pause before the other man answered. "Is something wrong?" He asked, avoiding the question.

"She said she was going to check some stuff out today about the stalker. But she hasn't gotten in touch and I can't get a hold of her."

"You think she might be in trouble?" Dave asked carefully.

Paul sighed. "She's probably just avoiding me and trying to cut me out of the investigation. Still I would feel better if I knew you had talked to her."

"I haven't heard from her but I'll try calling her and I'll see if maybe she's called Randy." Dave answered, his voice flat.

"Why would she call Randy but not you?" Paul frowned. "Trouble in paradise?"

"I really don't want to talk about it." The other man answered. "I'll call you back if I find anything out." He said shortly before hanging up.

The arena seats

Randy walked toward Dave as the other man shut his cell phone. "Bad news?" He asked as he sat down next to the big man.

Dave shrugged as he looked out over the arena. "Has Jayden called you today?" He asked.

Randy looked confused. "As good as we're getting along she's your girlfriend." He turned to look at the other man. "She is isn't she?"

Dave shrugged as he leaned back in the hard seat. "I wouldn't know. She hasn't talked to me since Friday."

"What'd you do?" Randy asked

"How do I know it isn't something that you did?"

"When you consider the fact that she's still talking to me I would have to say it's more of a problem with you." When Dave barely smiled at that Randy sighed. "This is really getting to you isn't it?"

Dave shook his head. "Just reminded me why I hate dating."

"When you fall for someone that hard and fast its gonna hurt."

The older man slanted him a look. "You would know seeing as how you do it every day."

Randy grinned. "Fortunately for me I still enjoy dating. Why were you asking about Jayden? Jealous?"

"Of some punk like you?" Dave sneered. He held up his phone. "Paul called. Apparently she's doing some investigating today and hasn't checked in."

"And now you're worried on top of everything else." Randy observed. "I'll try calling, see if she'll talk to me."

Dave nodded in thanks. "Hey Randy." He called as the younger man started to head off. "You are going to get that wrist checked out today aren't you?"

Randy turned back to him with an innocent look on his face. "What?"

Dave raised his eyebrows. "The one you've been favoring since Saturday."

The younger man tried to shrug it away. "It's fine." He protested.

"Then you wouldn't mind picking up that bottle of water." Dave asked. "With the other hand." He instructed dryly.

Randy gave a big sigh. "Okay. I injured it, no big deal."

"Well that no big deal had better get checked out before Raw tonight or I will personally drag it to the trainer." Dave said sweetly.

He smiled when Randy rolled his eyes and walked off.

Calloway residence Texas

"Steph, I'm telling you I don't know anything." Laney protested as she flopped on her bed.

"So you don't know why Paul lied to me this afternoon?" The pregnant girl asked.

"I wasn't there. I have no idea what went through his head." The young girl sighed in frustration. "Maybe he's planning a big surprise for you or something."

"Uh ha, and maybe you're trying to cover for him." Steph decided.

"Why would I cover for him? I haven't even seen him in two weeks." She protested.

Steph sighed in frustration. "I'm sure the two of you have gotten together and conspired against me."

"Yeah, I'm in Texas, not Connecticut, and much more interested in the party I'm going to on Thursday."

"Are there going to be boys there?" Steph asked interested in spite of herself.

"Oh yea." Laney laughed as she jumped up. "It's a costume party and I have this awesome outfit."

"How does your dad feel about you going with boys?" Steph asked laughing at the sheet delight in the younger girl's voice.

"He's trying to pretend it doesn't bother him. I think if it would have been one of days he was gone he wouldn't have let me go." She sighed dramatically. "I'm almost 14. He so needs to let me grow up.

Jayden's apartment

Paul pounded on the door for the third time, listening for any sound of movement inside.

Glancing up and down the hall he bent over to look at the doorknob, wondering if he could jimmy it open. He glanced up in surprise when it turned and the door cracked open.

"Trying to break in?" She asked, her sharp tone broken by the hoarseness of her voice.

Paul frowned, as he looked her over. "Are you okay?" He asked taking in her swollen eyes. Her hair was sticking every which way out of a messy braid and she had one shoe on.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she rubbed a hand over her face.

"You didn't answer the phone. I thought maybe something happened when you went to the funeral home today." Paul explained.

"What? Oh I didn't go." She said as she wondered to the kitchen for some coffee.

"What?" Paul asked as he followed her in. "Did you go back and talk to the volunteer lady?" He asked frowning.

"I didn't get around to it. Why didn't you do it? You were there all day." She asked as she willed the coffee to brew.

"I tried. The old lady wouldn't talk to me." Paul grumbled.

Jayden shrugged. "You probably scared her with your sweet demeanor. I'll try tomorrow."

Paul frowned. "You said you'd try today and you didn't. Why should I believe you?"

"It's not that big a deal." Jayden protested as she grabbed eagerly for a cup of coffee.

"It is a big deal. Every minute we don't find out who's doing this Steph's in danger. You can't let that happen just because you and Dave had a fight." Paul argued as he snatched the cup of coffee out of her hand.

Jayden bared her teeth. "Not everything revolves around you, your wife or your friends." She stomped out of the kitchen. "I have a life of my own and problems of my own."

"I have a little trouble being concerned with your problems when my wife's life is at stake." He yelled as he followed her.

She whirled back to face him. "I am just as concerned about Steph. And I'm sorry I let everyone down but I just couldn't do it today. And it has nothing to do with Dave. I haven't even talked to him today."

"Maybe if you'd have called him instead of wallering in bed all day you would have gotten something done." He jeered.

She wrenched open the door. "Get the hell out of my home." She cried.

Paul came to a stop and stared as tears coursed down her face. "Please don't cry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Just leave." She whispered.

Paul shook his head. "I'm not leaving you alone when you're like this." He protested. He quietly closed the door as he gathered her in his arms.

"Leave me alone." She fought against him weakly. "Just leave me alone."

"No, I think you've been alone too much already."


	23. answers

If anyone watched Wrestlemania there was a great spot between Randy and Dave. It was perfect. Dave standing there telling Randy how's it's going to be. Anyway happy reading.

Bettington funeral home

"Hi." Jayden said as she greeted the receptionist. "I received some brochures from here and I believe they might have come to me by mistake."

"Oh?" The perky blonde asked in a disinterested voice.

"I was hoping you could tell me how to get them to where they were supposed to go. The name on the package was Stephanie Levesque." Jayden said as she tried to curb her impatience.

"Sorry, I don't have anyone here by that name." The young girl answered as she picked up her nail file.

"But you didn't even look." Jayden pointed out as she gritted her teeth.

The receptionist shrugged her shoulders. "We don't have a client by that name."

Jayden narrowed her eyes in thought. "What about a mailing list?" Do you have one of those?"

The girl gave her an incredulous look. "This is a funeral home not a magazine."

"Right. So you have no idea who sent Stephanie Levesque these brochures." Jayden demanded skeptically.

"Look" The receptionist folded her arms across her chest. "I don't keep track of what people do outside of this office. And I could care less."

Jayden shook her head. "Thanks for nothing." She said sarcastically before walking out. Once outside she peered back in the window and smiled in grim satisfaction as she watched the young girl pick up the phone and quickly dial a number. "And just who are you calling?"

Marking one item off her imaginary list she got in her car and drove the short distance to the hospital. After finding a parking lot she headed for the volunteer desk.

"Mrs. Verisey, do you remember me?" Jayden asked sweetly. "I was here Sunday after church asking you about the kind young man who's been bringing gifts to my friend."

"Oh yes honey." The old lady said patting her hand. "You're so sweet. More young people should go to church. I bet that young man you're talking about goes."

"I had to leave before I could get his name. Do you happen to know it? I would really like to send him a thank you card." Jayden asked, making sure she was on her best behavior.

"Oh honey, I don't know his name. I can't seem to remember things as well as I used to." She laughed at herself.

Jayden tried not to let her disappointment show. "Do you think you could give me an idea of where he works? You said he was in here all the time."

"I'm not sure what kind of job he has." The volunteer offered looking confused. "I do know that he helps his father out in the office."

"His father's a doctor? On this floor?" Jayden asked, feeling her heart race in excitement.

"Oh I think he has offices downtown somewhere." The old lady waved the question away.

Jayden bit down on her impatience. "Do you remember which doctor?

"Oh honey, they all have such strange sounding names nowadays I can't keep them straight." She shook her head as a commotion down the hall distracted her. "Oh look they have a new baby." She smiled as she turned back. "Can I help you with something dear."

She sighed in disappointment. "No I guess not." She pulled up a smile for the old lady. "Have a good day." She said before she walked down the hall.

"Hi" She greeted the Lévesque family as she eased in the door. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Steph answered shortly. She avoided her friend's gaze.

Jayden raised her eyebrows to Paul who shook his head in return. "Can I get you something?" She offered.

"No."

"Well then, I guess I'm going to go. Paul I have the article that you wanted. It's in my car." Jayden said, communicating with her eyes.

"I'll walk out with you and get it." He spoke as he lifted his wife's feet out of his lap. He ignored her pouting look, instead bending down to give her a kiss. "I'll be right back."

Steph watched with narrowed eyes as they walked out of the room with their heads huddled together. With a frown she pulled out the card she had received the night before.

"Do you know where your husband is?" She read words scrolled across the front. Opening the card she read the words on the inside. "I do." Taped below the words was a photograph of Paul, dressed, as he had been the night before. Nestled in her husband's arms was her best friend.

She stared at the picture in anger until she heard the monitor beep indicating an increased heart rate. Intending to take a deep breath to calm down her thoughts latched on the way they had acted in the room minutes before. "Why would Paul want her article when he refuses to read the ones that are printed?"

Outside

"You look like you're feeling better today." Paul observed.

"Look I appreciate what you did but I'm really don't want to talk about it." She said looking away.

"Okay." He said simply. "What's up?"

"I went to the funeral home. The bimbo receptionist knew something but she wouldn't tell me. And I bet you anything she tipped him off as son as I left." She said in disgust.

"What about the volunteer?" He asked as he leaned against her car.

"She couldn't tell me a name, just that his father is a doctor. The most logical choice would be Steph's doctor so I'm going to go over there this afternoon."

Paul frowned. "I don't want you going there alone. If the bimbo did tip him off he could be waiting on you."

"If this is a ploy not to be left out of the investigation it's okay. You can come with me." She laughed.

He shook his head. "Steph's not been feeling good today and I don't want to leave her. But I seriously don't want you to go alone."

"It'll be fine." She waved his concerns away.

"Promise me." He said firmly.

"Fine." She huffed. "I'm meeting Dave for lunch. We'll go after." Making a face at him she got into her car.

Later at Lucino's

"Hey." Dave said as he walked up to the table.

"Hi." Jayden answered. She took a small sip of water as she laid down the menu she had been reading.

He took note of the avoided eye contact. "Is everything okay?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah." She answered finally, tilting her head back to look up at him. "Why don't you have a seat?"

"I'm not sure I want to." Frowning he eased into the chair opposite her. "I'm not getting a good feeling about any of this. You've been avoiding me all weekend and now you ask to meet in a very public place." He cocked his head. "Are you hoping I won't make a scene in a public place?"

A ghost of a smile crossed her lips. "I don't think that would stop you." She gestured to the menu. "Would you like to order something?"

He shook his head no, waving away the waiter as he approached.

She bit her lip as she searched for words. "I've been thinking." She started. Restless she shifted around in her seat. "About what Randy said the other night, about me hurting you."

Dave leaned back in the chair with his arms folded over his chest. "I thought we had put that problem to bed." He grumbled.

"What?" She asked confused. "Oh yeah, we did. But it made me realized that I do have the ability to hurt you. I hadn't realized how much." She paused to take a deep breath. "It made me think about how far we've come already."

"There's nothing wrong with going fast." Dave pointed out. "Especially when a couple connects the way we did."

Jayden winced at his words. "I don't want it to go any farther." She said in a rush.

Dave stared at her in tense silence. "That's it? No reason for it?"

She shrugged helplessly. "I didn't plan this. I wasn't supposed to get involved with anyone. But then I met you and I put all my concerns aside." She smiled sadly at him. "But I can't give you what you need and the further we continue the more hurt you will end up and I couldn't stand that."

"So I don't have any say in this?" He inquired in a dangerous voice. "Explain what you mean when you said you can't give me what I want. I don't recall asking for anything."

She rubbed her head. "Not now, but soon you will want this relationship t go to the next level. In a year or too you'll be asking me to get married, have kids. I can't do it." She cried.

"One, I think you're putting the cart before the horse or what ever that saying is. Secondly why do you feel you would be lacking in that area?" He asked softly, concern pushing away anger for the moment.

"Don't make me tell you." She whispered in a tormented voice.

"Honey." He gathered her hands into his. "I can't understand any of this. You have to tell me."

She nodded as she wiped tears from her eyes. "I was married a long time ago, almost eleven years now. We weren't even together a year before he left me."

"Did he hit you? Is that why you're so scared?" He asked griping her hands once again.

"No." She managed a waterly laugh. "I don't think I even loved him." She looked into his eyes. "He left because I was pregnant."

"Preganant?" Dave echoed.

She smiled softly at the look on his face. "Her name is Cassy and she was an angel."

"What happened to her?" Dave asked softly.

Jayden's eyes turned stormy and her skin became pale as milk. "She was seven. It was a pretty spring day so we went to the park." She swallowed hard. "Just one of the little parks close to our apartment."

Dave began to rub hands that had turned ice cold.

"It was early still and there weren't a lot of people around. She was on the swings." Jayden smiled at the memory as her eyes turned misty. "She could swing for hours at a time. I was lounging on a park bench close by. I was never very far from her and I always made sure I could see her out of the corner of my eye." She tried to explain.

Dave gave her limp hands a squeeze. "I'm sure you were a great mother."

"The sun was making me sleepy." She continued on, her voice monotone. "I was reading and I remember hearing her laugh. That part gets a little fuzzy. I looked up and the swing was empty. I shouted her name; saw a man carrying her through the woods. I raced after them, but I lost track. Something hit me and I passed out. When I wok e there were cops all around." Her breath came in short pants as she relived the terror.

Dave closed his eyes against the horror he saw in hers. "Did they catch him?' He asked hoarsely.

Jayden stared as she snapped out of her nightmare. "I was unaware that there have been a rash of child abductions in the city over the past couple of months. I was working on a big political case and didn't pay attention to any of the other news. And child abductions weren't that important back then." She paused to take in a deep breath. "When I woke up in the hospital they told me they had found his lair. And they had found bodies."

"Cassy?" Dave asked when she became silent.

"He was running this time, knew the cops where after him. So he went home and set fire to all the evidence. That's how it was put to me." She gave a small laugh. "These where children and they referred to them as evidence. They assured me Cassy was among the victims but they had to do DNA testing to identify which one."

Dave waited in silence for her to explain the rest.

"Did you know it takes several weeks for DNA testing?" She asked a little hysterically. "I thought I was going to go crazy."

"What happened?" He asked softly when she remained silent.

She shrugged helplessly. "None of them were her. And by the time the DNA tests got back all the leads where cold. They had no course of action." She gave a bitter laugh. "That's how they put it. No course of action left to them."

She chewed on her lip. "That was three years ago. I still don't know if she's alive, what she's having to endure."

Dave wiped at the tears that ran down her face. "I'm so sorry."

"Because of that I can't ever be involved in a relationship again." She cried, longing to be held in his arms.

"You had a horrible experience. But in no way do I hold it against you." Dave said as he tried to pull her into his arms.

"You don't understand. You're a great father. I've heard the way you talk about Randy and Journey. You deserve to have kids. I will never be able to give you one." She cried as she jumped up and streaked out of the diner.

Jumping in her car she gunned the motor, driving around in circles until she had calmed down. Pulling into a parking lot she rubbed a hand over her heart, trying to ease the ache. "Life sucks and then you die." She repeated her slogan.

After wiping her face she repaired her makeup and opened the car door. Then shut it again as she remembered her promise to Paul. Drumming her fingers on the steering wheel she finally picked up her phone.

"Hey, how's my favorite person?"

"What do you want?" Randy asked suspiciously on the other end of the phone.

"A body guard." She replied. "Though I don't believe I need one."

"Not that I mind you calling me." He started slowly. "But why didn't you call Dave?"

"I'm no longer in a position to ask him for favors, and frankly I don't think he wants to see me right now."

She continued when he remained silent. "If you're on his side I completely understand. I don't want you to do anything you're uncomfortable with."

"No, I'll go for two reasons. I like you and I don't want anything to happen to you. And if I didn't go and something did happen to you I would be dead, breakup or no breakup."

Smiling in appreciation she gave him the address. "I'll be outside."

Twenty minutes later she hopped out of the car as Randy pulled up. "Nice car."

He grinned. "All the girls think so." He said causing her to roll her eyes.

"What did you do to your wrist?" She asked observing the ace bandage.

Randy groaned. "Its nothing, just a sprain."

She pursed her lips. "What did the x-ray's show?"

He shrugged. "I didn't have x-ray's." He muttered as he walked towards the office.

"Hold it." She held up her hands. "Come back here. Are you telling me you didn't have a potentially serious injury checked out by the trainers?"

Randy grimaced as he shook his head. "I told everyone I did and I put the ace wrap on to look like I did. But its fine." He looked at her with his puppy dog eyes. "Don't tell Dave."

She gazed at him sternly. "I wont tell anyone, because after we go into this doctors office we are getting in my car and going to your doctor's office. Non negotiable." She continued when he made a face.


	24. cheating SOB

I want to thank everyone for reviewing. It's amazing that I've almost have 150 reviews for this story. I really appreciate it. Happy reading.

Wed afternoon---the hospital

Steph watched as her husband paced around the room. "Who are you trying to call now?" She demanded.

Paul looked up from his phone. "Oh, no one." He answered trying to hide the guilty expression on his face. He snapped the phone shut. "Did you want something?" He asked loudly. Taking a deep breath he tried again in a quieter voice. "Is there anything I can get for you?"

She folded her arms across her chest. "I want to know who you're trying to call."

He raised his eyebrows at her tone. "I was just checking up on something." He walked closer to the bed. "Are you feeling alright? You seem a little stressed out tonight."

"I would like to know why you're keeping secrets from me." She demanded.

Paul eyed the monitor beside the bed as it beeped. "You need to calm down. This can't be good for the baby."

Steph almost came off the bed in anger. "Don't you tell me to calm down. I'll calm down when you explain to me what's going on."

Paul closed his eyes as the monitor let out a high squeal and several beeps. Almost immediately a nurse walked in and silenced the alarms. "Are you feeling all right Mrs. Levesque?" She asked as she checked a blood pressure.

"No, I am not alright. My husband is a lying cheating son of a bitch who doesn't care anything for me or this baby." Steph snapped before bursting into tears.

Paul raised his shoulders helplessly to the nurse when she turned to look at him. "She's had mood swings all day. The baby must acting up."

"Oh yeah, blame everything on the baby." Steph cried as she scooted down in the bed. "Just leave me alone for a little while."

"I'm not leaving." He argued placing his hands on his hips.

"I think it might be a good idea for you to at least leave her alone for a while. She shouldn't be upset like this." The nurse suggested, standing between the two.

Paul nodded as he struggled with the decision. "I'll be in the lobby. Let me know if she needs anything."

The nurse waited until he had left the room before she began working to calm her patient down.

One hour later

"Dave I need you to do something for me." She said speaking into the phone.

"Steph? Is everything all right? Where's Paul?" Dave asked in concern.

"I need you to bring Jayden here." She said ignoring his questions.

Dave hesitated. "I don't think I can do that." He paused as he thought of how to word the next part. "She broke up with me."

Steph stared at the phone is surprise. "She did? When? Are you okay with that?" She asked filing the information away.

"Hell no. And I have a few things to say to her but I'm not ready yet. I want to be able to do it without strangling her and its going to be a while still."

Steph bit her lip. "I'm sorry Dave. But I really need to see you both."

"No." He said adamantly. "I won't do it."

"Please Dave. I wouldn't ask you to do this unless it was an emergency." She pleaded.

"Damn it Steph. Why can't you just call her? Or have Paul go get her?" Dave asked. Steph could hear him gritting his teeth over the phone. She remained silent knowing he would give in.

"Fine I'll bring her. But you had better have a damn good reason or as soon as that baby is out I'm kicking your ass." He threatened before slamming down the phone.

Steph looked at the picture she had received two nights ago. "I think it's a pretty good reason." She whispered as she hung up the phone.

Cena household.

"Hey midget." Randy greeted the eight year old as he walked through the door. "What in the world are you wearing?" He asked as he studied her outfit.

"It's part of my Halloween costume." She replied giggling. "It's not finished yet."

"And it won't get finished if you don't get back in here." Journey called out from the living room.

Randy followed as the little girl raced down the hallway. He raised his eyebrows at the sight of his friend on the floor surrounded by yards of material. "Are you trying to actually make her costume?" He asked trying not to laugh.

"Shut up Randy." Journey responded without looking up.

He turned to where John was sprawled in a chair reading a magazine. "You do know they sell costumes in the store right?"

John shrugged. "I'll have you know I searched every damn store in the city and could not find what my daughter wanted." He looked pointedly at the little girl. "Because she's so damn picky."

"It'll be fine." Journey spoke up as she treaded her needle.

"You're going to spoil her." Her boyfriend advised as he shook his head.

"John, it's the first Halloween she's going to be able to dress up and act like a child. Let her have some fun." She sighed in frustration as the tread knotted.

"Does that mean I can eat all the candy I want tomorrow night?" Ari asked as she bounced around the room.

"No." Both adults answered simultaneously.

Randy cocked his head as he studied the pouting girl. "Can I just ask one question? What is she supposed to be?"

"Randy!" Journey snapped at she threw her pattern book at his head.

He threw up his hands to protect himself. "What? It was an honest question."

Jayden's apartment

Grim faced Dave pounded on the door, leaning against the frame as he waited for her to answer.

Jayden blinked in surprise to find the big man waiting on her. "Dave. You're probably the last person I expected to be here."

"Trust me. It's the last thing I had planned for tonight." He snarled.

She narrowed her eyes at the anger in his voice. "Then what are you doing here?"

He gritted his teeth against the words he wanted to say to her. "Steph sent me. She wants to see both of us."

Jayden raised her eyebrows. "That's pretty lame, using her to try to get us back together." She watched as his hands balled into fists. "Tell her I'm not interested."

He slung one of those fists into the doorframe. "It's not about us. Trust me f I wanted you back I wouldn't have to use someone."

"But yet you are here." She pointed out quietly.

Dave pounded on the doorframe a second time. "She said it was an emergency or else I wouldn't be in this position. Maybe if you answered your damn phone once in a while she wouldn't have had to call me."

She resisted the urge to check his hand for damages. "I've had my phone turned off because I was working. Has something happened?" She asked worriedly.

"I don't know." Dave answered shortly as he walked away from the door. "Are you coming?"

"You go on ahead. I need to change and I want to try and call her." She murmured distractedly as she turned back into the apartment. "I can drive myself."

"I promised Steph I would bring you." The big man said as he pushed the button for the elevator. "And we're leaving now."

"No we are not. You are and I will follow when I am ready." She answered stubbornly, crossing her arms as she watched him.

"You are getting in that car if I have to tie and gag you." He threatened softly.

She raised her eyebrows. "You are deliberately being as rude and mean as possible because I broke up with you aren't you?" She asked ignoring the very real threat of violence in his eyes.

Shaking his head Dave started back for her with the intent of tossing her over his shoulder. Realizing what he was going to do she made a quick grab for her purse and darted into the hallway. "Are you coming or not?" She called over her shoulder as she sailed into the open elevator.

Hospital ---a little later

Paul looked up as the two entered the Maternity lobby. "I didn't expect to see you two tonight. And especially together." He raised his eyebrows at Dave's growl.

"Your wife summands and we come."

"Is she alright?" Jayden asked as she walked up behind the two men.

Paul shrugged. "She kicked me out and won't let me back in." He gestured to the nurse at the window. "And nurse ratchet in there won't tell me anything."

Ignoring Dave's frustrated sigh Jayden went to the window. "Hello. We're here to see Mrs. Levesque. She called us to come up."

A nurse looked up from where she was studying a chart. "The doctor is in with her right now but you can go back in a couple of minutes." She looked pointedly through the window at Paul. "All of you."

"Thank you." Relaying the conversation she took a seat, making sure it was on the opposite end of where Dave had sprawled.

After five minutes of tense silence she turned to glare at him. "Did you even bother to follow up with the trainer about Randy's wrist?"

Dave sighed as the stared at the ceiling. "No. I'm trying to show him I trust him to behave like a grown up."

Paul smirked. "How's that working for you?"

The other man closed his eyes. "I'm practicing patience." He looked over at Jayden. "Did you take care of it or do I need to address the situation?"

She shook her head. "I got it. He's got a stress fracture and will be in a cast for a couple of weeks."

Dave nodded as he folded his arms across his chest. "Journey got her midterm back. She tried to call you but couldn't get through."

"I'll have to call her back." She answered stiffly.

Paul laughed. "You two sound like a married couple discussing your children."

Dave growled as he turned to glare at Jayden. "Well then we'd better stop. Because that's the last thing Jayden wants." He said before storming out of the room.

"Well I don't guess he's staying to see what Steph wants." She said sadly as she eyed the lobby door.

"Speaking of Steph, I think they're going to let us in." Paul observed as he watched the nurse come towards them.

Stephanie looked up as they entered her room. Frowning she looked behind them. "Where's Dave?" She demanded.

Jayden grimaced. "He stormed out. He's a lot angrier than I thought he would be." She offered.

"You broke his heart, what did you expect?" Steph asked bitterly.

"I'm just doing what I thought was right." The red head insisted. She frowned. "I didn't think his anger would make me so sad." She turned to look at her friend. "And why are you so mad at me? You've been biting my head off the last couple of days."

"Maybe it's the fact that you're trying to steal my husband." Steph taunted as she folded her arms across her chest.

"What?" Jayden exclaimed as Paul choked on his cup of coffee.

"What the hell makes you think that?" He roared.

"You two go from not being able to stand each other to being best friends. You've been spending large amounts of time together and people have reported seeing you two whispering and conspiring together." Steph announced triumphantly.

"What kind of drugs do they have you on?" Paul asked exasperated with his wife. "We've bonded over a project we're working on together."

"Then how do you explain this?" Steph asked smugly as she held out the photograph she had received.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Paul demanded as Jayden took the photo.

"It was sent to me Monday night, the same night you were absent from my side." His wife accused.

Paul threw up his hands as he paced around the room. "I can't talk to you about this."

"Someone's been stalking you." Jayden said simply as she sat down next to the bed. She ignored Paul's warning growl. "He's been sending you gifts all designed to upset you and hurt the baby."

Shocked Stephanie looked over at her husband. "Paul?" She asked, her eyes wide and unblinking.

Ignoring her he glared at Jayden. "Are you out of your mind?" He put his hands on his hips.

Jayden shrugged. "I think we are at the point that we have to tell her. Obviously we're not doing a good job at concealing it. Look at her blood pressure." She said indicating the monitor.

Steph pounded on the side of the bed to get their attention. "Someone had better start talking."

Paul sighed as he slumped into the other chair. "Almost since the beginning of your pregnancy someone has been sending you things. At first it was it was just irritating. About once a month a card would come in the mail. When you started having problems with the baby they escalated. They started coming more frequently and were more grisly. Since you've been in the hospital it has escalated even more."

"Something comes almost every day now." Jayden put in.

"They're designed to frighten, disgust and irritate you. Upset you enough that you will have serious problems with the baby. We've tried to intercept them so that you wouldn't be worried. But some have gotten through. The pink roses, the doll that I told you was from Randy and Shelton." He explained.

Steph frowned. "Then where does this come in?" She asked holding up the photograph. "You two have only started working together in the last couple of days. Before that you couldn't stand each other." She asked confused.

Jayden shrugged. "I was angry at him. He spent so much time obsessed with this thing that he completely ignored you. Which in turn caused you more stress and accomplished exactly what the stalker wanted."

"And you've changed your mind?" Steph prompted.

"I guess I realized that he was scared and didn't know how to handle the situation. He was doing the best he could and if I had let him know that I was involved sooner it could have goon a lot smoother." She admitted as she looked over at him.

Paul nodded. "I was so distrustful of everyone and I even accused her of being a part of it." He looked at his wife apologetically. "None of us handled this very well but we had the best of intentions."

"What happened on Monday?" His wife asked.

"I knew Jayden was supposed to check out a couple of leads and when I couldn't get a hold of her I was worried. So I went over to her apartment." Paul started.

"I had had a really bad day. One of the mothers I work with called. Afterward I just broke down. All I could think of was Cassy and Dave. I couldn't function by the time Paul showed up." She continued. "He must have been following Paul and saw it as a good opportunity to cause you some pain."

Steph nodded sadly. "I would say it worked." She looked over at her husband. "Do you forgive me for thinking you were cheating on me?"

Before he could answer Jayden leaned forward. "Hey what about me. You honestly thought I would with do that with Paul?" She asked in a disgusted voice causing everyone to laugh.

Once they had calmed down Steph spread her hands. "So what now?"

"We find him and stop him." Paul answered as he took her hand in his.

"But what happens if you don't catch him before I have this baby. Do we have to worry about him escalating to kidnapping?" She asked frantic at the thought.

"Actually I think I know who he is." Jayden spoke up. "I had an idea based on the information from the volunteer and from the lists Paul gave me." She looked at Steph. "You received a gift on the day or day after a doctor's appointment. And Mrs. Pervisey said he worked for his father the doctor."

"You went to the ob office." Paul prompted, trying not to let his impatience show.

She nodded. "It's not Dr. Ross, he doesn't have any kids and has never had a complaint against him. His partner however looks favorable. He had a 19-year-old son that helps him out in the office. I'm hoping to meet with him tomorrow."

"I want to go with you." Paul demanded.

Jayden thought about it. "That might not be the wisest idea. You're not the calmest person right now."

"I'm going." He said with finality.


	25. Trick or treat

Well, it's just about may sweeps time for all my favorite TV shows and I think its fitting that I am into the last couple of episodes of my story. And like all the shows the next few weeks are going to be action packed and full of unexpected surprises. Happy reading.

Thursday October 31

"How did I let you convince me to agree to bring the neighbor's rug rats with us?" John asked in exasperation as he tried to keep up with the three giggling girls in front of him.

"It was a nice thing to do." Journey admonished him. "Their mom is a single mother and she had to work tonight. They had no one to take them. Besides," She said as she treaded her arm through his. "They have become good friends with your daughter and it's always more fun when you do things with your friends."

"But it's just not cool. I'm the Dr. of Thuganomics and I'm trick or treating with a bunch of kids." He whined.

"Well I think the devil horns fit you very well." She said tying for a straight face.

"Watch it or I'll fed you to Frankenstein over there." He stopped to grin at her. "Randy did say you were afraid of monsters."

She glared at him before hurrying to catch up the girls. "What are you all waiting for? Did you ring the doorbell?" She asked.

Ari shook her head. "We were waiting for you. We figured he would give us more candy if you asked because you live here."

Journey shook her head gravely. "I don't think it's going to work. He doesn't even let me have food. Bread and water, that's it." She lowered her voice to a whisper, keeping the girls' attention on her as she saw the door inch open behind them.

"He keeps me chained up in the basement and I have to figure out ways to escape. One time I had to almost chew my arm off." The girls leaned in close as she held out her arm. Their piercing screams cut through the darkening sky as Dave flung the door wide and jumped out with a loud roar.

John rolled his eyes he tried to pry the giggling girls away. "Thanks."

Dave narrowed his eyes at Journey. "Bread and water?" He asked. "Just for that you don't get any candy." He decided.

"See didn't I tell you? He has to be the meanest monster alive." She announced

The big man paused in the act of filling the bags with candy. "I'm not even dressed as a monster."

Journey pretended to frown. "You aren't dressed up at all. The least you could have done was put on the bunny suit I got for you."

Dave growled as John burst out laughing. "Go away." He said before slamming the door.

"Did you make him mad?" Amanda asked as she adjusted her crown.

"No, he's always like that." Journey answered. "Did he give you enough candy or do I have to go in an get some more." She asked looking at the three girls.

"He gave us tons." Ari answered as they started on the route back to their house.

John waited until they were a couple paces ahead. "How long has he been like that?" He asked in confusion.

She shrugged. "A couple days now. I'm not sure what happened."

"You didn't really get him a bunny suit did you?"

Thursday October 31 after dark

Jayden slipped open the gate of the old cemetery, wincing at the screech of metal on pavement. Leaving it cracked open she ventured inside, glancing uneasily at the shadows. She shivered as one gnarled tree twisted in the breeze as if it were reaching for her. Tugging her coat closed she walked down the overgrown path quickly, her eyes roving over the cracked and crumbling headstones as she passed them.

"Center, I need to find the center." She muttered to herself as she continued to walk. "Damn how big is this place?"

She slowed as she noticed four paths converging ahead. Coming to a halt she turned right and began counting headstones. On the thirteenth marker she bent down to peer at the name. "Okay, this is the place." Looking around she assessed the area before picking out a large monument peering out from behind a large oak tree. She walked over and examined the base for spiders.

"What the hell are you doing out here alone?" Paul whispered angrily as he came up behind her.

"Paul." She whirled around holding a hand to her beating heart. "Give me a heart attack why don't you. How'd you find me?"

He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her behind the monument. "I though we agreed to do this together." He said giving her a little shake.

"No you decided." She answered jerking her am out of his tight grip. "I think you're too out of control to handle the situation."

"Oh so you think it's better to come out here on a dark night alone?"" He gestured to the sky angrily. "There's not even a moon for a little light."

She waved his comments away. "It's not like he's extremely dangerous." She protested.

"Oh yeah? Who's idea was it to meet in a cemetery?" He asked putting his hands on his hips.

She sneered back at him. "He's juvenile and it plainly shows." She peered around the tombstone. "Here's the deal. I set up a meet. With me and only me. He'll probably rabbit if he sees you here."

Paul gave her an incredulous look. "I'm not leaving."

Jayden gave a frustrated sigh as she turned to look at him. "You are just determined to ruin all my hard work."

"No, you take care of that all by yourself. Tell me, does Dave know you planned to put yourself at risk by coming out here all by yourself?"

"Dave and I no longer have a relationship. It's none of his business what I do." She answered stiffly.

Paul grinned at her. "Do you really think that's going to stop him from chewing you up one side and down the other?"

She growled at him. "What about Steph?" Did you leave her alone so you could come play hero?"

"Steph is the reason we're here. Her safety is the most important thing right now and I would not leave her alone. Randy was with her when I left and Journey was coming when she got done taking Ari trick or treating."

Jayden frowned in sudden worry. "They went trick or treating? Do you know how many children are snatched on Halloween? Everybody running around half wild, all the kids dressed the same. Parents more concerned about the candy than who's standing next to their kid."

Paul laid his hand on her arm to get her attention. "John and Journey were both with her. They aren't going to let anything to wrong." He looked at her thoughtfully. "You can't stop living because of what might happen."

She sighed. "I know but it's hard not to wrap them all in a tight cocoon and keep them safe."

"I wasn't talking about kids." Paul said softly.

Jayden looked up at him. "I can admit that I made a mistake with Dave." She answered. She sighed. "Though sometimes I don't know if the mistake was going out with him in the first place or breaking up with him."

"You miss him." He observed.

She shrugged. "I'm miserable and I'm sad because I know he's miserable too."

"Then why put yourself through this?"

She blew out a frustrated breath. "I can't…Paul look out behind you!"

Hospital

"Okay, fess up. You've been here for over a half hour and you've barely said two words." Steph observed. "What's causing that long face?

Journey shrugged. "I'm just worried I guess. Dave's been acting weird the last couple of days."

Steph remained silent as the young girl continued. "Like Tues night he slammed into the house. He was throwing stuff. I've never seen him that mad. Since then he's been quiet, way too quiet. And tonight I was joking with him while we were trick or treating and he slammed the door in our faces."

Steph bit her lip. "I think he had a fight with Jayden." She admitted.

"About what?" Journey asked shocked.

"It's really none of our business." She laughed at the look on the other girl's face. "I think Jayden told him she wanted to break up."

Journey frowned. "That wouldn't stop him. He'd just mow down all her objections."

"Knowing Jayden she didn't phrase it very will." She shook her head. "And she's got some valid objections."

"Then why did she hook up with him in the first place?" Journey asked jumping up. "She should have just left him alone."

Steph sighed. "I have to admit that I encouraged her. He's the first person she's been attracted to in the last several years. I just thought it would be good for her. And for him." She added.

"So you encouraged her to use him?" The young girl accused.

Steph rubbed her belly as she felt herself tightening up. "I didn't expect it to end this way or for them to get so close in such a short amount of time."

"Oh well that makes everything better." Journey murmured sarcastically as she paced around the room. She came to a stop as one of the monitors beeped. Turning around she observed the paleness of the other girls face. "I'm sorry. It's not your fault. I just hate to see him hurting like this."

"He's not the only one hurting." Steph informed her as she breathed through a cramping like pain. "Jayden's too stubborn to admit it but I think she regret's what she did to him."

"Do I need to go get the doctor?" Journey asked in concern as the monitors beeped again.

The pregnant girl shook her head. "No, it'll go away in a minute" She tried for a smile. "It's been a long couple of days."

"Are you and Paul okay?" Journey asked as she sat back down.

"Oh I'm mad at him but that's nothing new. What do you know about this stalker?" Steph asked.

The younger girl shrugged. "Just tidbits that Randy's relayed. Paul's been keeping it pretty close." She narrowed her eyes. "How did you find out?"

"Paul was forced to tell me when I accused him of cheating on me with Jayden." Steph answered.

Journey's jaw dropped. "Paul and Jayden? Is that why she broke up with Dave?"

The pregnant girl laughed. "No it was a mistake on my part. But at least it forced them to finally tell me what's been going on." She said almost bitterly.

"I don't know, I think I would rather be oblivious." Journey replied.

"I just hate the thought of him keeping something like this from me, and for weeks. I'm not some weak female that needs a strong man to protect me." She ranted.

Journey looked up as the monitor beeped again. "I think he was just trying to make things easier for you, so you wouldn't have to worry about that on top of everything."

"It might have have been better than all the absences and lies and secrets."

"I think you need to face facts. They're men and that's what they do." Journey said trying to elicit a smile out of her friend.

Steph complied with a small grin. "So what are you doing here on Halloween night? Don't you have something more exciting to do that hang out with a grumpy pregnant lady?"

Journey shrugged. "John and I took Are and two of her friends trick or treating earlier. They make the times earlier and earlier every year. It wasn't even dark out yet." She complained.

"I think it's safer for the kids this way." The older girl explained.

"I know but it kind of takes the fun out of it." Journey grinned.

"So who was Ari? Did you get pictures?" Steph asked.

Journey rolled her eyes. "She just had to be an elf queen, you know from the lord of the Rings? We searched everywhere. We found Frodo and Aragon and even the dwarf. We found the ears but we could not find a dress that worked." She grimaced. "So I said I would make her one."

"How did it turn out?"

"Oh, it was beautiful. But it took a lot of work. Yards of this pale blue velvet and she just had to have a clock so we had to get the silver too."

Steph smiled. "I bet she had a lot of fun."

Journey grinned. "Oh yeah. And now John's stuck with her and her two hyper friends."

"You never said why you're here instead of being with them." She questioned once they had finished laughing.

The younger girl bit her lip. "Randy didn't tell you why he was here earlier?"

"All he could talk about was the situation between Jayden and Dave."

"Well what did Paul tell you about where he is?" Journey asked cautiously.

"Just that he and Jayden were going to follow a lead. So he arranged babysitters." She said answering her own question.

"He's just worried about you." Journey responded sympathetically.

Before Steph could reply the nurse walked in. "A young girl dropped this off for you." She said holding out an envelope.

"Why didn't she bring it in herself?" Journey asked before Steph could respond.

The nurse shrugged. "She said she was in a hurry. Dressed like she was going to a party." She answered before walking out.

"I don't think you should open it." Journey advised in a worried tone.

"It from my cousin." Steph answered pointing to the front of the envelope. "Her mom probably made her drop it off." Opening the card she studied the picture that fell out.

"Steph what's wrong?" Journey asked in alarm.

"It's Paul." She answered hoarsely turning the picture around. "He's dead." She said as her breath started coming in gasps.

The younger girl's eyes opened in alarm. "Its just computer generated. It's not real." She rushed to assure her friend.

Steph shook her head frantically. "It's him. It's the clothes he was wearing when he left tonight. And there's so much blood." She screamed hysterically.

"Steph you need to calm down." Journey pleaded frantically as the monitors began alarming. "Steph? STEPH!" Rushing to the door she yelled down the hall. "I NEED A DOCTOR."


	26. It's bad

Hey, I finally got internet service. Thank goodness. I thought I was going to go crazy. I am in Massachusetts. It's beautiful here but cold. I am sorry for the wait but I did finish the story. A new chapter will appear every couple days. Happy reading. I want to thank latisha and phenoix for their support. Thanks guys.

Cemetery

She blew out a frustrated breath. "I can't…Paul look out behind you!" She screamed as she saw the figure loom up behind him.

Tensing Paul moved to rise up. Jayden watched as he moved too slowly to avoid the large object that made contact with the back of his head.

"Ten points." The figure said gleefully as he practiced swinging the baseball bat he held in his hand. He leaned down to her level. "Want to make it twenty?"

She shoved him out of her face and crawled over to where Paul had fallen.

"Why'd you bring him for anyway?" The young man asked pouting.

Jayden looked up from where she was kneeling beside Paul. "He followed me." She explained as she examined the wound on his head. Satisfied that he wasn't going to bleed to death she stood up and advanced on the clean-cut kid in front of her. "I didn't arrange this so you could bash heads open." She scolded.

"No, but it was fun." He responded grinning. "This will just take a minute." He said as he pulled out his phone. "They say a picture is worth a million words, or something like that." He quipped as he snapped a picture. He looked up at Jayden after hitting the send button. "My girlfriend has big plans for that.

She crossed her arms and stared him down. "Are we going to do this or not?"

He adopted a professional demeanor as he made himself comfortable atop a headstone. "I am more than willing to give the press my side of the story."

She bit her lip as she took out a recorder from her purse. "You don't mind if I record this do you? I want to make sure I get all the facts right."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever."

Jayden pushed the record button. "You are Steve Boris the Third?" She asked. She waited until he had confirmed before continuing. "Do you work for the All Women's Care OB office?"

"Yeah, the old man makes me work there a couple days a week." He answered frowning. "Waste of time and more boring than death."

Jayden cocked her head as she considered him. "And how do you beat the boredom?"

The young man sent her one of his charming grins. "I played around with the patients. It's a game actually. One that has become very well developed. Send them stuff to freak them out, then watch as they come into the office all scared and frightened. There's a certain number of points for their reactions."

"How do you choose your victims?" She asked trying not to show him her anger.

"Usually the ones that are more susceptible are the ones that are what my dad calls high risk. It makes it more fun to see if I can make them lose their baby." He laughed thinking about it.

"You're sick." Jayden spat out, unable to keep her response quiet.

The laughter slid off his face. "I thought reporters were supposed to be objective. No judging as long as you get your big story." He jumped off the head stone and stared at her with laughing eyes. "But you're not here for that are you? Did you really think I was gong to buy that storyline?" He smirked as he circled her. "Let's talk about what you really brought me here to discuss. Stephanie Levesque."

"Did you target her because she was famous? More points that way?" She asked as she watched him warily.

He shrugged as he circled around her. "I started on her because she was there and I was really bored. But she didn't respond in the normal way so I upped the level of play, twice the amount of points. Still nothing so I had to do a little investigating of my own. Know what I found?" He whispered in her ear causing her to jump. "You and the hubby here were messing with my action."

He laughed as he slammed the bat into a nearby headstone. "That made me mad, I have to admit. But then I got to thinking. It was just another level of the game. And I was set to play." He whirled back around to face her. "How does it make you feel to know that without your interference I might have gotten bored and given up?"

She stared at him in disgust. "My friend is in the hospital because you wanted to play a game with peoples lives?"

He shrugged as he smiled innocently. "We all have our little hobbies."

"Yeah well your hobby is going to get you placed in jail." She sneered at him scornfully. "Or maybe a psych unit."

"Oh, how you continue to underestimate me." He shook his head sadly. "This is merely the final level of the game. Death equals 1000 points. By the end of the night I will have 4000 to add to my final score, giving me the high score of all time."

Placing her hand in her pocket for her phone she started backing away slowly. "It's a big step up from harassment to murder." She pointed out.

He swung the bat hard and fast, catching her in the shoulder and throwing her into a tombstone. "You act like I've never killed anyone before." He leaned over her. "You stupid bitch."

Wiping away the blood that poured from a cut above her eye Jayden stared at him in shock. Seeing him prepare to swing a second time she launched herself to the side causing him to miss. He grunted as he grabbed the corner of a headstone to keep his balance.

"Not too smart." He observed grinning as he landed several kicks to her ribs. He circled her waiting for her next pitiful attempt. Struggling to breath she remained on the ground. He frowned in anger and disappointment.

"You've got to be more fun than that." He complained dropping the bat and pulling out a long knife. Straddling her prone body he used the wicked looking instrument to flick open the buttons on her shirt, reveling the sheer laciness of her bra.

"Now this I didn't expect. You don't strike me as the sexy undergarment kind of girl." He grinned in appreciation as he studying the appealing view.

Outraged she swung her uninjured arm at his face while kicking at his back with her feet. He grunted from the sharp pain to his jaw. Sticking the knife in the ground beside him he captured her flailing hands in his and jerked them above her head, causing her already injured shoulder to become dislocated.

Paul raised his head slowly as her scream filled the air. Shaking his head bit by bit to clear the cobwebs he struggled to rise to his knees. He breathed deep to keep the nausea at bay as he peered at the scene in front of him.

"Get away from her." He croaked, noticing the kid leaning over Jayden.

Amused Steve turned to grin at him. "Well, well, looks like my work isn't finished after all." He taunted as he got to his feet. Grabbing the bat he rose slowly to his feet, his eyes watchful as Paul did the same.

"Batter's up." He swung the bat in a large arc, aiming for the blond head. Drawing on his adrenaline Paul ducked out of the way and managed to land a hard right to his opponents face.

Steve's eyes widened as he spat blood. Yelling in rage he rushed the big man, battering him with the bat until Paul lay unconscious over a broken head stone. Throwing the bat away he looked around wildly for another weapon. Eyes gleamed he spotted the knife.

Jayden watched through dazed eyes as he leaned down to pick it up. Holding her breath she made a grab for it, her fingers slipping off the cold surface as he snatched it away. She whimpered in fear as he grinned down at her.

"I've bought us a little more time baby doll. Let's see if you got on undies as sexy as that bra." He raised the knife as he prepared to cut her pants off.

"What's going on down there?" A cop asked as he shined his flashlight down on the group. Spotting the upraised knife he shouted for his partner before leaping over the fence in pursuit.

Hearing the shout Steve took aim and let the knife fly. He groaned as the life landed in Paul's lower back. "Bad aim." He shook his head before taking off running.

Seeing what was happening the second officer took off down the street, getting to the second gate as the perpetrator swung it open. Grabbing the sturdy iron the officer used his momentum to throw it back, knocking the running figure back on his ass.

Seeing that his partner had the situation under control the first officer doubled back, where he checked on the two victims. Grim faced he grabbed for his radio. "Dispatch I need at ambulance."

Hospital. At the same time.

Journey huddled in the corner of the hospital room as medical personnel swarmed in. She watched through tear filled eyes as they shouted their findings to each other.

"BP is 220/115."

"She's seizing. I need some ativan."

"Baby's heart rate is down to 120."

"Call the OR. Tell them we'll be down in two minutes."

"Miss." A kind faced nurse said softly as she approached the scared girl. "If you'll come with me I'll show you somewhere private where you can wait."

"What's going on? What's happening to her?" Journey asked resisting the nurse's gentle prodding.

"Her condition has accelerated and she started seizing. The baby is no longer tolerating the situation and his heart rate is dropping." The nurse explained sympathetically.

"But where are they taking her?" She asked frantically as she watched the quick moving nurses attach the monitors to the bed and unlock the brakes.

"They have to do a C-section. They're going down to the surgery wing." The nurse said as she pulled her out of the way. Once they were alone in the room she gently led the distraught girl to the family room. "There is a phone you can use. Can I get you anything to drink?"

Journey shook her head no as she picked up the phone. "Dave." She said a little frantically when he picked up. "Steph's…she's, picture and surgery." She wheezed out.

"Journey." Dave said firmly. "Calm down and tell me what happened."

"She got a gift, a picture this time." She got out as he breath shuddered.

"Did you calm her down?" Dave asked as he slipped his shoes on and grabbed his keys. He was halfway out the door when she finally answered.

"I tried but all the sudden she started shaking and she wasn't answering me and everyone came running in." She explained as her tears started fresh.

"Journey." He had to yell to get her attention. "Where is Steph now?"

"They took her to surgery." She cried.

He could hear her struggling to catch her breath. "Honey you need to calm down for me." He waited until she was breathing a little easier. "I'll be there in a couple of minutes. Have you called Paul yet?"

She shook her head no, not thinking about the fact that he couldn't see her over the phone line.

He took her silence as a negative answer. "Okay, I'll call him. I need you to stay calm."

Hanging up he quickly dialed Paul's number. Cursing when there was no answer he hit the end button then the speed dial for Randy's phone.

"Hey, they just took Steph to surgery. Paul's not answering his phone. I need you to run by his house and see if he's there." He said quickly as he made his way through traffic.

"Oh shit." Randy said as he rushed out the door. "She was fine earlier."

"Journey was a little hysterical. I couldn't get the whole story out of her. But it sounds like the stalker hit again."

"That sucks man. Sounds like he accomplished his goal." Randy said in disgust.

"Randy, are you going or not?" Dave asked frustrated.

"Yeah, man I'm already on the road."

"When you finish there come on to the hospital. I've got a couple more calls to make so I'll see you there." Dave said before hanging up.

Pulling into the parking lot of the hospital while he punched in Jayden's number. He listed to her recorded message before hanging up. Gripping the phone tightly in his hand he exited the elevator on the sixth floor and walked into the ob lobby. Finding it empty he walked over to the volunteer desk.

"I'm looking for Stephanie Levesque's visitor. They look the patient to surgery." He explained trying to mask his anxiety.

"That sweet girl is in the family room. It's just right through that door there." The volunteer pointed the direction.

"Thanks." Dave's gut clenched as he opened the door. Seeing Journey curled up in one of the chairs he held his arms open, hugging her tight when she flew into them.

"I'm so glad you're here." She whispered as she clung to him.

"Tell me what happened." He instructed as he led her back to the chair.

"I think something happened to Paul." She started as she looked at him worriedly.

"I couldn't get a hold of him. Do you know where he went tonight?" Dave asked, trying to put the facts together.

She shrugged. "Only that he and Jayden were going to check out a lead. I'm not sure where."

"So why do you think something's happened?" He rubbed her cold hands between his.

"The picture that Steph received. It was of Paul, taken tonight. He was dead or very close to it. That's what sent her into the seizure." She explained as her tears started again.

"Are you sure it was Paul?" Dave questioned skeptically. He took the photo she handed him and stared in shock at the scene it showed.

They both looked up, startled as Randy burst into the room. "We have a big problem." He announced.

Journey stared at his pale face and too wide eyes. "I don't think I can handle any more problems." She whispered as she clung to Dave's hand.

"I was driving to Paul's and I had to pass that big cemetery. There were a couple cop cars and two ambulances. Guess who I saw getting into one?" He didn't wait for them to respond. "Jayden. She was beat all to hell. She just rolled into the ER."

"Where's Paul? He was supposed to be with her." Dave asked standing up.

Randy stared gravely at the other two. "The other ambulance left before I got over there. Jayden said Paul had been stabbed and it was bad. He was already in surgery when I got here."


	27. are you all right?

I love suspense. And I know you'll want to know what happens to Steph and Paul and their baby but I got a big surprise for you first. Happy reading.

Hospital

Dave waited until Jayden had been checked out by the ER doc before approaching her. "Are you feeling better?" He asked gently as he surveyed her injuries. He lifted a hand and gently traced the bruise that covered the entire right side of her face.

She bit her lip. "Good as can be expected I guess. They gave me pretty good drugs." She looked down at her shoulder. "The doctor said he would be back to relocate my shoulder in a couple minutes."

Grim faced he watched her cradle her arm to her chest. "He messed you up pretty good." He folded his arms over his chest. "I expected better of you."

She blinked up at him. "What?" She asked confused.

"What you did was incredibly stupid, reckless, and just crazy." He growled.

"Now I know what Randy feels when you yell at him." She murmured not meeting his eyes.

"Randy has never done something this dangerous." He argued furious. "You invited him to meet you, to do this with you."

"He was going to rape me." She said softly looking up at Dave with tear filled eyes. "He would have if Paul hadn't stopped him."

Dave nodded, as he tried to reign in his temper. "Paul's a good man. As much as he dislikes you he still tried to save your life."

"Is he okay? They won't tell me anything." She asked worriedly. Making sure her arm was secure she wiped at her wet cheeks.

Dave shoved his hands into his pockets as he began to pace. "He's still in surgery. The knife might have hit the kidney." He swung back around to face her. "You should have gone to the police with what you know." He demanded angrily.

"And tell them what? That I think this guy's been harassing my friend. It's Halloween. They're a little too busy to go chasing after a hunch." She defended herself.

"You didn't have to go after him, especially alone. You even sent the bastard a note asking to meet you." Dave said exasperated. He leaned over her. "How stupid can you get?"

"He was supposed to be harmless." She argued, her anger overcoming her pain.

"Looks real harmless from where I'm sitting." He eyed her coldly. "He was going to rape you and kill you."

"And instead Paul's the one in surgery." She said softly, hanging her head.

Dave sighed as he dropped down beside her. "It's not your fault. Neither one of you could have anticipated what happened. It's just that you have this thing about having to do everything your own way." He glanced over at her. "It can get annoying."

Jayden looked up at his tone. "Something tells me you aren't just talking about what happened tonight."

Dave shrugged as he looked off into the distance. "I'm still pretty steamed about the other day."

"I made a decision." She answered calmly as she lifted the ice pack to her cheek.

"A decision that affects both of us and," he turned to face her. "One you made without all the facts."

"You couldn't possibly understand. You've never lost a child, you don't know how it feels." She cried, her teeth gritted with pain as she attempted to lever herself off the bed.

He gently pulled her back. "Just sit still before you manage to hurt something." Gripping her chin lightly he turned her face towards him. "And for your information I have lost a child."

Jayden stared into his pain filled eyes, her mouth hanging open in shock. "Why didn't you tell me before?" She asked softly.

"When did you give me a chance?" He inquired, exasperated.

She grimaced at the look he sent her. "Will you tell me now?' She asked after a few minutes of silence.

Dave moved his shoulders restlessly. "It all happened a long time ago. I was sixteen and I got my best friend pregnant. I loved her and I thought she loved me." His lips lifted in a half grin. "Her parents definitely did not."

Jayden remained silent as he stared off into the distance.

"We had a little girl. They wouldn't let me marry her but I did everything I could to be a part of their life. For ten years I battled those old crones every time I wanted to see my daughter." He smiled at the memory. "But it was worth it. The way she would smile when I showed up for one of her games, or surprised her at school."

"What happened?" Jayden asked when he lapsed into silence.

Dave shook his head as if coming out of a trance. "When Cammie was ten her mother died. Car accident. Her grand parents fought me for custody. When the judge awarded me sole custody they disappeared, taking her away." He looked up. "I've searched. I've hired investigators. There's been no sign of them."

"I don't think we ever stop searching." Jayden said as she leaned into him.

Dave shook his head. "I stopped the investigators this year. She turned eighteen. I figured she's of legal age and she knows who I am. If she wants to get in touch she will. But I still find myself looking in crowds, hoping I'll catch a glimpse of her."

They fell into silence. "I'm sorry." She said after a while. "I'm sorry for thinking you didn't understand. But it doesn't change anything. You deserve to have kids. I can't give them to you."

"Did you ever ask me what I wanted?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"I don't want you to give up kids for me. I don't want that responsibility." She protested.

"Jayden, I'm not. I can't have children and if you would have stayed and listened to me the other day I would have told you."

"But how?" She asked confused.

"When Cammie was two Marla called me in a panic. Her parents were out of town and the baby was sick. She had taken her to the hospital. I rushed to join them and slammed into a semi. I had a lot of internal injuries. When I came out of surgery they told me I would be unable to have children." He recited materfactly.

"But you're a great father." Jayden cried. "Surely you could adopt."

Dave shrugged. "That was the plan when I got married. She didn't share my enthusiasm. It's not something I want anymore."

Jayden started to say something but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hey," Randy said as he poked his head in he door. "The wicked witch of the west out here finally let me in."

Jayden smiled as she waved him in. "Don't tell me you were worried."

"About you?" Randy scoffed. "You eat people for breakfast." He taunted as he quickly assessed her injuries. "Looks like they've got you feeling pretty good." He observed as he bushed a finger down her cheek. He looked over, sensing Dave's anger. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Dave and I have some issues we're working on." Jayden said tactfully.

"Did you want something in particular Randy?" Dave asked noticing the younger man's embarrassment.

"Oh um, I brought a shirt in." He looked at Jayden. "I keep a bag in the car and I remember yours was, um ripped." He trailed off as he held out the garment.

"Thank you Randy." Jayden smiled at him.

Randy looked from one person to another. "Guess I'll just leaves you two alone." He said backing out of the room.

Dave waited until the door was closed before he spoke. "You say you don't want kids but there goes one of yours." He followed the younger man out before she could say anything.

Half an hour later

Journey looked up as Jayden was escorted into the waiting room.

"You just call us if you have any problems with the medication." The nurse instructed as she helped her into a chair. "Don't try to get up too fast."

Jayden smiled her thanks before turning to the young girl next to her. "Any news?"

Journey shook her head no as she stared off into the distance.

"Where's Dave and Randy?" The older girl asked looking at the nearly empty waiting room.

"What do you care?" The petite blond muttered under her breath.

Jayden turned to stare at her in surprise. "What?"

Journey turned to glare at her. "Don't pretend you care about Dave. I know what you did to him."

The injured girl raised a hand to her aching head. "I understand that you're angry about the situation." She started as Dave came into the room. Noticing his quick frown she waved him away. "Regardless of what you think I still care for him."

"You probably do this kind of thing all the time. Make a guy fall in love with you and then break his heart." The younger girl sneered. She frowned when Jayden gave a quick laugh.

"I haven't had a date in probably four years. This thing with Dave was unexpected, wonderful, and scary."

"You're a damn bitch." Journey spat out as she jumped up. Dave moved to grab her but sat back down when John walked in.

The younger man looked from his girlfriend's tear streaked face to Jayden's bruised and battered one. "What the hell is going on?" He demanded. Pursing his lips he turned to follow as Journey rushed out of the room. Randy watched as Dave waged an internal debate about going to comfort the women who had broke his heart.

"Don't worry." He said placing a hand on the other man's shoulder. "I'll take care of her."

He waited until Jayden had caught her breath before approaching her. "Journey's pretty attached to Dave." He tried to explain.

"Really, it wasn't that obvious." She said sarcastically. She looked him over. "Where's your wrist splint? You know you're supposed to wear that thing at all times."

He made a face at her. "I don't like to wear it when I'm at home. Thing's irritating."

"That's no excuse not to be wearing it now." She admonished.

He grinned at her tone. "You scared me you know. When I drove past and saw you getting in the ambulance."

She squeezed his hand, touched by the concern that showed on his face. "It scared me too." She closed her eyes at the memory. "When I was on the ground and he was on top of me…." She trailed off.

"Hey, it's over now and you're safe." He looked at her as sternly as he could manage. "And you're going to stay that way cause if you ever do anything that stupid again I'm going to be the one kicking your ass."

She gave him a small grin. "Usually I'm the one telling you that. Besides I think you would have to wait in line." She nodded her head to Dave.

"Can't get rid of family. You're stuck with us." He teased her.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. "I need to go see Steph. What did you guys tell her about what's going on?"

Randy stared at her in surprise. "You don't know yet." He realized.

"Know what?" She asked in alarm. "Randy what's going on?"

He bit his lip as he thought how to tell her. "About the same time you were wrestling on the ground Steph got a picture."

"The picture he took." She groaned as she lifted a hand to her mouth. "He sent it to his girlfriend."

Randy nodded. "Steph started convulsing. She's in surgery." He paused. "She's been in there a long time." He added softly. "Too long to just deliver a baby."


	28. surgery

I thought this was going to be the last chapter but it didn't flow very well. And I found the perfect place to end this chapter. So there will be one more short tidbit that wraps everything up and leads into the next story. But for now here are the answers to all your demands. Happy reading.

Surgery suite one

"Is the neonatal team ready?" The young doctor asked as he made the first incision into the taunt skin of the lower abdomen. He could feel his heart beating double time. Planting his feet he took a couple deep breaths to control his nerves.

"Yes sir." The circulating nurse answered as she handed him a sponge. "They're in the other room scrubbing up." She glanced through the window in the double doors to check on their progress.

"Has Dr. Ross been informed of his patient's condition?" He asked mopping the first drops of blood away. He recited the layers he had to cut through in his head.

"He's on his way in." The nurse informed him, handing him the next tool. "He should be here soon." She reassured him.

"That's a good thing." The doctor breathed.

"Vital signs are as follows. Blood pressure remains elevated, 190/110. Heart rates a little fast at 110." The anesthesiologist called from the head of the bed where he monitored the patient.

"Let's open her up." The doctor said as he burned away the layers of adipose tissue. The circulating nurse looked up as the neonatal team entered with their equipment. She smiled encouragingly at her partners.

"Almost there?" The neonatalogist asked as he approached the patient. He leaned in to look over the nurse's shoulder.

"Should be just a minute." The surgeon said parting the layers of fat. He teeth clamped on his lip as the muscles under his hand began clenching.

"She's seizing." The anesthesiologist called out. "Heart rate's up to 150."

"Give her some more sedation." The doctor called out as he turned to the circulating nurse. "Scalpel. We have to get this baby out now." He said urgently. "Where's Dr. Ross?" He whispered almost desperately.

Finding the top of the uterus he sliced a thin line to open it. Placing the scalpel back on the stand he reached for the sponge the nurse handed him, cursing when it slipped out of his blood soaked hand.

"Breathe." She instructed softly as she picked up another sponge. He nodded his thanks and mopped up the blood from the incision. Reaching his hand inside the sack he gripped the infant and gently pulled it out. He smiled widely as he cut the cord and handed the baby over to the neonatal team.

"Blood pressure is remaining high. Systolic is at 220." The anesthesiologist called out.

"Okay, lets get the placenta out. Once we do that she should level out." The doctor declared in a confident voice. "How's the little one doing?" He called to the team working behind him.

""Weight is four pounds. He's breathing on his own." The nurse called out.

"That's good news." The circulating nurse celebrated. Her smile slipped as she studied the exposed uterus. "Umm doctor." She breathed, directing his attention to the patient.

Frowning he slipped his hand through the incision he had made at the top of the uterus. Feeling around he looked up in surprise. "There was no mention of twins in her chart."

Eyes widening the nurse swung around. "Hey, get ready." She called to the other team. "We've got another one here."

The team raced around getting out extra supplies as the doctor pulled out a second infant, this one much smaller than the first. Handing it off he turned back to make sure the uterus was empty and to remove the placenta.

"How's he doing?" He called over his shoulder.

"He's breathing, but not too good." Came the strained reply. "I need a size one endotracheal tube. Stand by with the ventilator."

"How's everything going?" Dr. Ross asked as he came through the door.

The circulating nurse let out a sigh of relief. "Both babies are out." She told him, watching his reaction carefully.

"Both babies?" He asked shocked. "You do have the right patient?"

"Mrs. Levesque, diagnosed with eclampsia, who started seizing tonight." She recited laughing.

"But there was only one baby on all the ultrasounds." He said stumped. He walked over to his partner. "Where are we at?"

"Just pulled the placenta out." The younger doc said.

They looked up as a second nurse pushed open the door. "Hey, is this Mrs. Levesque?" She asked leaning into the room. "Her husband's being brought into suite 3. He's been stabbed." She informed them.

"Pressure's drooping." The anesthesiologist called out into the shocked silence. "Systolic's down to eighty."

"She's bleeding out." Dr. Ross announced as he plunged his hands into her abdomen.

Waiting room

'You didn't tell me about Steph." Jayden accused as she walked over to Dave.

He shrugged. "You had enough to deal with and there was nothing you could do anyway." He shot her a look. "I made a decision."

She grimaced. "I guess I deserve that." They sat in silence for a few minutes. "It's so sad. The entire family, all of their lives hanging in the balance.

Saying nothing he placed his hand over hers. They both turned around at the commotion near the waiting room entrance.

"Are you ready to rumble?" Dave quipped under his breath as he rose to greet the McMahons.

"Where's Steph?" Vince demanded to the room in general.

"She's in surgery." Dave explained. "They are doing a c-section." He reminded the older man.

"I know that." Vince growled. "I want to know what's happening. What's taking so long?"

Dave shook his head. "They haven't let us know anything on her or Paul."

"Let you know? They don't 'let' you know anything." Vince shouted pacing around the room. Randy scooted his legs out of the way and kept his mouth shut. "You have to demand this information. You can't let them walk all over you like this." Vince continued to rant.

Dave folded his arms over his chest. "I think if they had anything to tell us they would. We need to keep out of their way and let them do their job."

The other occupants of the room held their breath as the veins in Vince's neck began popping out. "I don't give a rat's ass what you think." He stated, moving in closer to the other man. "I…" He trailed off as Jayden stepped between them.

"Vince, I'm sure Steph wouldn't want you to cause a scene on the day your grandchild is born." She said soothingly as she tried to steer him to a chair.

"And you." He roared shaking her off his arm. "What the hell were you thinking about leading my son –in-law into danger? He should have been here with his wife."

Randy glanced up as Journey and John walked in the99 door. They stopped as a wall of tension leaped up in front of them.

John shook his head. "Why the hell do I keep walking into these situations?" He demanded, his voice carrying through the charged silence.

Journey backed up a step as Vince turned to glare at them. Tugging on her boyfriend's arm she led him to the corner Randy was sprawled in.

"I'd keep my mouth shut if I were you. Trust me you don't want to be involved in this." He murmured. They watched as Dave pulled Jayden behind him.

"Paul's a big boy and he does what he wants." He growled as his phone rang. Not bothering to look at the read out he passed it off to Jayden.

"Hello." She answered, walking a few steps away. She turned to keep an eye on the two men.

"Hey, it's Mark. Any word?" The Texan drawled.

"Not on the patients no. Vince and Dave are about to start slugging each other though." She told him.

"This is hard on everyone." Mark sighed. "Vince isn't making it any easier with his 'I'm in control of the world' attitude."

Jayden muffled a laugh. "That's a good way of putting it."

"Let me talk to him."

Jayden walked toward Vince, coming to a halt when Dave moved into her path. "Stop it." She admonished, shoving him aside. She frowned up at him when he didn't move.

"Mark want to talk to you." She called out tossing the phone to Vince.

Ten minutes later

"Levesque family." The young doctor called out as he entered the waiting room. He stepped back as a room full of people turned to him. "I'm Dr. Mirano. I was the doctor on duty when Mrs. Levesque began having complications and we were forced to perform surgery."

"Is my daughter all right?" Vince demanded roughly as the doctor paused to collect his thoughts.

"We took her into surgery and preformed the c-section." He stepped back when several large men stepped toward him. "We had to put her under heavy sedation due to the seizure activity." He said quickly.

Jayden couldn't help smiling at the look of abject terror on the young doctor's face. "Let him finished." She admonished the rest of the room.

He nodded his thanks. "After we delivered the babies and removed the placenta she began bleeding."

"You screwed up the surgery?" Vince demanded, ignoring the phone in his hand.

Dr. Mirano shook his head. "No Sir. I'm saying that during the course of the surgery your daughter experienced a complication that sometimes occurs. Especially when you take into consideration her health at the time of surgery." He explained nervously.

"And how did you fix this complication?" Vince demanded as he strutted around the room.

"The uterus had torn which is what resulted in the bleeding. There is no way to repair it and we were forced to remove it."

"She'll never be able to have any more children?" Jayden asked as she leaned against Dave.

"No, but we would have strongly discouraged her from repeating this. A second pregnancy would have killed her."

"This facility is a piece of shit. I want my daughter out of here."  
Vince demanded.

Dr. Ross stepped forward. "I understand that this is a very stressful time with both your daughter and son-in-law in surgery. It's up to the patient if she wants to be transferred. And I don't think she will be making that decision. This is the only hospital in fifty miles that can care for the babies." He replied standing toe to toe with Vince.

"Babies?" Linda asked, speaking for the first time as she pushed Vince back. "There is more than one of them?"

Dr. Ross smiled. "An unexpected and very happy surprise. Your daughter delivered twins."

"How is that possible?" Randy asked.

"Well now you see, a man and a women have sex. The man's little soldiers swim up.." Journey slapped her hand over John's mouth to keep him from continuing.

"Didn't you do ultrasounds? Shouldn't you have seen that there was two?" Randy continued as he sent his friend a dirty look.

Dr. Ross shrugged. "Technology is not perfect. We were looking for one baby. I can tell you that the second one seemed to have been hiding in a corner so that even if we were looking we might not have seen him."

"Did you not knowing cause the complication Stephanie experienced during surgery?" Jayden asked.

He shook his head. "Having two babies in there did I'm sure. It would have stretched her uterus and weakened it."

"Is the second baby a boy or girl?" Journey asked.

"We delivered two little boys." The doctor replied smiling.

"They both okay?" Dave asked breaking the ensuing silence.

"Despite being almost a month and a half early the first baby was a decent weight and in good health. They have him on supplemental oxygen so he doesn't wear himself out trying to breath. He is also being tube fed. He is so small that he can't eat and breathe at the same time. He will need to stay in the NICU for a week or two, but he will be fine."

He scratched his head before continuing. "His brother will need to stay a little longer. He was smaller and probably didn't get the same amount of nutrients as his brother. He was breathing on his own, but not very well so they placed him on a ventilator. It should be temporary; to give his lungs time to develop. But he should be fine."

"Congratulations Grandpa." Dave said holding his hand out to Vince. Soon the room was filled with laughter and tears as everyone breathed sighs of relief.

Randy helped Jayden into a chair as her injuries caught up with her. "So do you get to be the godmother of both babies?" He asked her as he handed her a tissue.

"You know, we were worried about Paul dealing with one infant, now he has two." John teased. Everyone's smile slid away at the mention of the new father.

As a group they turned to the two doctors. "Paul was taken into surgery too. Have you heard anything?" Dave asked.

Dr. Ross shook his head. "They were still working on him when we come out. I do know that his kidney was okay but the knife had hit the Renal Artery. They were working to repair it but he had lost a lot of blood."

Recovery room, some time later.

"Hey you." Steph said as she noticed Paul waking up.

"What happened?" He asked groggily. He raised his hand to rub his sore throat, blinking at the sight of the IV in his hand.

"You were stabbed." She explained softly. "Don't you remember?" She asked as he sent her a confused look.

"All I remember is that punk ass kid hitting me with the bat." He moaned as he shifted his sore body. "Is Jayden okay?" He asked.

She nodded. "A little beat up but okay." She paused as she swallowed hard. "I thought you were dead. Before I even knew something was wrong I thought you were dead."

She squeezed his hand. "Then when I was in surgery I remember hearing that you had been stabbed and thinking…"

"You were in surgery?" Paul demanded cutting her off. He took in her pale face.

She nodded. "I had to have the c-section." She explained.

He closed his eyes. "I'm sorry I wasn't here." He whispered as he rubbed a hand down her face.

"You were out protecting this family and that counts just as much." She comforted him. "He's in jail."

"The baby?" He asked softly. He narrowed his eyes as he watched her bite her lip. "What's wrong?"

"There were two." She answered, watching his reaction.

"Two what?" He asked confused.

"Twins. Two little boys." She clarified rolling her eyes.

"Wow." He blinked shocked. "And they're both okay?"

"They will be."

He reached down and pulled her wheelchair closer so that he could kiss her. "Have I told you that you are the most extraordinary woman and that I love you with all my heart."


	29. Family

It's so sad. This is the last chapter of the story. Thanks for all the support.

One and a half months later

"They've gotten so big." Dave said as he picked up one of the babies. "How do you tell them apart?"

Steph smiled. "You have Mr. Aaron Drake Levesque. He has a small birth mark behind his right ear."

"And this is Austin Douglas." Paul said as he pulled the infant from his wife's hands. He grinned at his friend. "Want to try your hand at holding both?"

Dave shook his head as he laughed. "I don't think I'm coordinated enough for that."

"It takes practice." Steph agreed as she got up to answer the door.

"That's probably Jayden." Paul said as he gently rocked the baby. "Is it going to be weird with both of you here?"

Dave shook his head as he watched her walk into the room.

"Paul, give her the baby." Steph said as she bounced in behind her friend.

Jayden immediately started shaking her head. "That's okay." She said waving him off.

"Nonsense. You haven't held them once since they've been born." Steph admonished as she pushed the baby on her friend.

"They've only been home for two weeks." Jayden protested as she gingerly cradled the infant in her arms.

Dave laughed at the look on her face. "They're little aren't they?'

She nodded. "And wet. I believe that's your job Daddy." She said as she happily handed the baby back.

"They probably both need to be changed." Steph said as she gathered her second son into her arms. "We'll be right back."

"You look nice." Dave said quietly once they were alone.

"Thanks." She smiled at him sadly. "It's been awhile. Almost like you've been avoiding me." She said hesitantly.

He frowned thoughtfully. "No, not avoiding you, but not searching you out either. Ball's in your court."

"Hey" Randy said walking into the room. "Door was open…" He trailed off as he studied their faces. "Why do I always walk in when you're in the middle of a serious conversation?" He asked.

"Because it's the jobs of the kids to interrupt adults at the worst possible time." Dave teased raising his eyebrows in amusement.

"I'm not a kid." Randy protested half-heartedly.

"Could have fooled me." Dave laughed as he got up and wondered toward the kitchen.

Randy studied Jayden's sad face. "Did I mess anything up?" He asked softly.

She shook her head as she stared off into space.

"So, do you still want to celebrate?" He asked hesitantly after several minutes had gone by.

Smiling she stood up to join him. "That sounds like a very good idea."

"Where's the babies?" Laney asked as she bounded into the room.

"Didn't you spend a whole week with them, just last week?" Randy asked as he pulled her into a headlock.

"So?" She taunted landing an elbow to his stomach. "I am the number one babysitter you know."

"Well as long as you don't have any of your own I might allow it." He teased.

"She damn well better not." Mark said as he walked up to them.

Laney rolled her eyes. "Aunt Mandy, will you please tell Daddy I'm old enough to date."

She shook her head as she glanced at mark. "I'm not getting involved in this."

Mark slapped a hand over his daughter's mouth before she could respond. "Jayden this is my sister Amanda. Mandy, this is Jayden Anderson."

Mandy's eyes widened at the name. "I can't believe I finally get to meet you." She said holding out her hand. Nobody but Jayden noticed how pale she got.

"You know each other?" Shawn asked as he looked between the two.

"We met in a chat room a couple years ago and we've been corresponding since." Jayden explained.

"What kind of chat room?" Randy asked speculatively.

Jayden smacked the back of his head. "Get your mind out of the gutter." She admonished as everyone laughed. She hung back as the group gravitated towards the kitchen. "You don't look anything like your brother."

"Thank goodness." Mandy gave a strained laugh. "I appreciate you not telling them the truth about how we know each other." She said quietly.

"If this is uncomfortable for you I can leave."

Mandy shook her head. "It's going to be nice to have another friend here." She smiled bravely. "Oh don't they look so cute in their little outfits." She cooed as Paul and Steph joined everyone in the kitchen.'

"They look like elves." Laney observed as she took the baby from Paul. Arms empty he turned to where the food was spread out.

"Is everyone here?' Steph asked as she greeted the newcomers.

"John and Journey aren't here yet." Randy pointed out, his mouth full of nuts. He swallowed hard when Jayden elbowed him in the ribs.

"Steph, I want you to observe this." Jayden called to her friend. "Little boys never grow up."

"At least not Randy." John agreed as he came through the door. He walked over to Steph. "He looks like an elf." He commented as he flicked the pointy hat.

"See I told you." Laney called out.

"They do realize they're going to traumatize those poor babies don't they?" Journey asked as she walked over to Dave.

"They're not even two months old." He drawled as he slung an arm around the little girl at her side.

"Now that everyone's here can we eat?" Randy asked.

Mark turned to stare at him. "What have you been doing for the last five minutes?"

"This is just snacks. I'm waiting for the turkey and dressing, mashed potatoes and gravy." He nearly moaned at the thought.

"Don't you eat when you're home?" Mandy asked laughing.

Randy pretended to think about it. "That would mean I'd have to cook."

Paul shook his head and gestured for everyone to head to the dining room. Jayden hung back keeping an eye on Dave. Slipping up behind him she claimed the chair next to the one he had chosen.

"Before we eat." Paul started, ignoring Randy's groan. "I just want to say a few words. These past months have been some of the hardest and most challenging I've ever gone through. As a result this Christmas is very precious and I am happy that I get to spend it with all my family."

Jayden tuned him out as she nudged Dave to get his attention. "Hey, I just want to make sure you're okay with us and about everything that happened." She murmured.

He shrugged. "There is no us and I didn't have any say in what happened. It would be pointless to be angry." He turned back to what Paul was saying.

Jayden frowned in frustration. "What did you mean when you said the ball was in my court?" She asked tugging on his arm again.

He sighed as he turned back to her. "You were the one that decided we couldn't continue. I'm not going to chase you. If you want anything to happen you need to make it happen."

Jayden gritted her teeth as he turned away from her again. She poked him hard in the shoulder.

"Hold up a minute Paul." He called out. "Jayden has something to say to me."

She stared at him in anger. "You are the most stubborn, impossible and down right ornery man alive." She spat out.

"I believe that's a fair assessment." He nodded for Paul to continue.

Jayden slapped her hand on the table. "Would you like to go to dinner with me?" She asked in a rush.

"As a friend?" He inquired turning to look in her eyes. The rest of the table held their breath.

"How hard do I have to hit the damn ball before its back in your court?" She snapped.

He smiled. "I would like to go out with you." He answered. She collapsed in her chair as everyone called out encouragement.

Everyone turned back to Paul, pretending not to notice the bright red blush on her face.

"I just want to say that my sons are thoroughly blessed to have such a large family they can count on and go to. They will never be without love." Steph wiped the tears from her eyes as Paul finished.

"What kind of drugs did they give you during your surgery?" Mark teased. "You've become very sentimental in your old age.

"Actually." Shawn spoke up before Paul could comment. "I think this is the perfect time to be talking about love and family. I've been thinking a lot about this and waiting for the right time. " He pushed his chair back and took something out of his pocket. "And what better time than with our family surrounding us." He knelt down. "Amanda Calloway. Will you marry me?"

The end

Keeping reading as Shawn and Mandy prepare for their wedding. Will her past interrupt the ceremony? Remember back to the first story. She left her job as a nurse under unusual circumstances. And how does and she and Jayden know each other. Will Mark be the lone elder with out love or will he find himself a date for the wedding. And what's up with Randy and John's sister?

Stay tuned for Lonestar Love.


End file.
